New World, New Chances
by mollymydolly
Summary: In a world where the dead walk among us, can a motley group come together to survive and make a new life? Can men find purpose and redemption in the arms of strong women? Mostly CARYL and MANDREA Merle/Andrea but I will explore other characters. Beth/Rick in later chapters. Follows the shows general plot, but i make it my own. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The first time she had any interaction at all with Daryl Dixon, she was trying to hide her face down by the quarry. Blood slowly dripped from the cuts in her lip. The corners of her mouth were sore from the repeated blows that Ed had deemed appropriate for her alleged crime. She had sassed him. In reality al she did was ask him if he was going to fix the small hole that had formed in their tent. But to Ed, that was insubordination and subject to a brutal backhand across her already bruised and battered face. She was used to it by now. Any small infraction earned her a smack, a punch, a kick. She would gladly take anything Ed had to dole out, if only to spare her angel, Sophia from having to endure the pain Ed seemed to enjoy doling out. She tried to spare Sophia the horror of what her bastard father was capable of. Fortunately, or unfortunately for Carol, she and Ed had somehow produced a very astute child within Sophia.

At the creek, Sophia found her mother dipping a tissue into the cold water and dabbing it precariously at her lips.

"Momma, I tried to fix the hole before you asked daddy", she murmured. "But I couldn't get it closed enough to keep the water out, " Sophia said with tears gathering in her eyes.

Carol slowly looked at her precious baby. Then her eyes were downcast toward the murky water she was trying to repair her cuts and abrasions with. The bottom dropped out of her stomach and her heart hurt more than someone stabbing her in it. The darling girl she had taken countless beatings for, taken countless hospital trips to try to protect. She realized that she had not protected Sophia at all. The only thing she had done was give herself the impression that she was protecting her most precious possession. In that single moment, she realized that Sophia had understood every slap, punch, kick, and rape that had befallen Carol. She felt sick and was angry with herself for not realizing sooner. How could she have subjected Sophia to all of this abuse? She really thought she was being a good mother, trying to shield her child from all of her father's perversions and abuse. She had recently seen Ed staring at his daughter in a way that made her blood boil. In her old life, she would have just sent Sophia to live with her sister in Vermont. She loved her cousins and Carol would take any abuse that Ed had to give her regarding that ongoing debate. But, in this new world, Carol had begun to dream of another way.

In a sick twisted scenario, this zombie apocalypse had given her a new idea and a new purpose. She would somehow get Ed to succumb to the Zombies, or the horrendous immoral other humans that occupy the world now. She really didn't think it would be a huge ordeal. Ed was big, slow, and stupid. Hell, she might even be able to place his dinner right in front of a walker and the big stupid fat ass would try to get it. Strangely in this new, uncertain world, Carol found respite for herself and her girl.

The new community he had found was less than ideal. She knew some of the personalities were less than desirable. She knew Lori and Shane were intimate, but she also knew Shane's eyes seemed to wander towards Andrea and also her sister Amy. She thought he was just a dog, bound to take a woman when her found their weakness. Dale, on the other hand was a man of integrity. He sought out each member of their rag tag group and sought to bring them together and form a sort of post-apocalpyse community. A she had tried numerous times to talk to Dale about her life and what she wanted in life, only to find Ed's fingers digging into her arm when she even so much as said hello to Dale. Carol wasn't stupid, and neither were the people she was around. Everyone, Shane, Lori, Dale, Andrea, Amy, Daryl, and Merle, knew that Ed was a sadistic son of a bitch when he got going. Only once, so far, when Ed had kicked her hard enough in the ribs to make her fear something was broken, did she encounter any type of sympathy. And that would come from an unlikely source, Daryl Dixon, the rough, redneck, and yet somehow sympathetic man-child in a sleeveless flannel shirt.

In that moment, Carol found her heart swelling, even in the slightest bit. The way he looked at her and caressed her ribs in the pale moonlight, she looked beyond the dirt streaked face, the shaggy hair, the muscular arms, shoulders and chest and saw a savior for herself and Sophia that she had hope and dreamed for all of her life. She knew in her heart that Daryl was not one to show tenderness or care. But in that moment he bent down and dipped his red kerchief in the cold, clean water of the small lake and dabbed the corners of her mouth and up near her temple, where Carol only now realized she was injured, did she see a softening of his eyes. He placed his rough, work worn hand at her side. Pressing slightly to gauge her tenderness in that area, Carol hissed out a small sound and she realized that her ribs, where Ed had kicked repeatedly were sore and possibly broken. Daryl would never seem soft in front of anyone. But as he blotted the blood at the corners of her lips and at her temple, he looked over at her girl, her kin, the beautiful blonde girl who seemed to regard everyone with trust and sweetness, and he did not feel bad showing kindness, but he knew that would have been a different story if Merle had been standing over him, as he usually was.


	2. Chapter 2

I am new to writing Fan Fiction, so any tips would be helpful. Also, I do not own the characters from Walking Dead. Thanks!

Daryl's POV

As night fell at the camp, he saw the usual people pairing off and grouping together. Dale, Andrea and Amy put out their small fire and headed to the RV. The cop and his pseudo family would be getting ready to head into their tent where the erstwhile Mr. And Mrs. Shane-whatever the hell his name was would fuck loudly and the entire camp would wonder how the boy didn't wake up to such a racket. Assholes, he thought as he passed their tent and saw in the lantern glow the cop take off the woman's tank top as the boy slept beside them. He turned away, semi disgusted and semi aroused at the intimacy the two shared. Daryl had never been one for romance, sure he had quick fucks in the front seat of his pickup, but that was reserved for the girls he brought home for the bar.

Even though he was sure that people saw him as a person whose feelings had probably been retarded by an abusive and unconventional upbringing, Daryl knew what real love was. He knew that what Merle and the countless whores that Merle had, was not love. He wasn't stupid, even though he knew the people in this camp thought he was. He knew that what Lori and Shane had was need, not love. He knew what Andrea and Dale had was more a pseudo father daughter relationship, not love. And he sure as hell knew that what that fat ass mother fucker had with the woman with the closely cropped hair had was just plain fucked up. Daryl had seen this type of "love" before. The kind of love where the woman took whatever the asshole husband doled out. Where she stepped in front of the cowering children to try to take what he intended for them. Where the woman cut and chopped her long hair in order to avoid the man being able to pull it, grab it, torture her with it. He had seen that with his own mother and father. The endless yelling, threats and beatings were engrained in his brain. He wasn't delusional enough to think it didn't happen in other families, he knew it happened in Carols. He had seen her and her girl many time down at the quarry trying to wash away the blood from one of the bastards beating. He commended the woman because so far he hadn't seen any bruises on the girl. But he knew that the girl had invisible wounds, no matter what the mom thought.

Today he had seen Carol fruitlessly using a torn up Kleenex dabbing at her bleeding lips. The fucking thing was falling apart in her hands, but she just kept trying. Kept her head down to pretend that nothing was wrong. He knew better. He had seen her fleeing her tent about 20 minutes before, with the girl hot on her heels. He saw he kneel down and grasp her ribs. Despite himself, he found his eyes going down her back to the way she looked on all fours, her pert ass up in the air. He shook those images out of his head as he walked towards her at the end of the dock. "Really asshole?" He thought to himself. "Looking at her ass while she's wiping blood from her mouth? Fucking ass". He knelt down at her side and grunted a greeting as her offered her the faded semi-clean red rag from his back pocket. He didn't know why he did. Maybe because no one else down at the quarry had offered her anything and they all fucking saw her face. He was pissed, so he decided to be kind. Of course it was a Daryl Dixon type of kind. He thrust the rag at her, got up and walked away. But when he knelt down to give her the rag, their eyes connected for a brief second.

He felt something unwanted stir in his groin, and he saw something flash in her eyes. Fear maybe? But unbeknownst to him, Carol had felt him come up behind her on the dock, and she felt trepidation. Was he going to yell at her for being so soft? So stupid to stay with an abusive husband? No, he leaned down, grunted softly and looked directly in her eyes as he offered her the rag. She reached for it, her fingers grazing his. In that moment, Carol Peltier felt an electrical charge go into her hand and up her arm. She gasped and felt a stirring in side that she hadn't felt in all the years she had been with Ed. In that moment she knew that Daryl Dixon was the answer, she just needed to figure out how to go about making the redneck rebel her knight in shining armor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, I know I write a little bit drawn out but I really like to develop my characters. Don't worry; in the next chapter we will see Daryl and Carol playing a game of cat and mouse. Not sure who will be which yet, but it will be fun writing. **

**Thanks. **

Chapter 3

It was turning into a really shitty week, Daryl decided as he strung up the two squirrels he had caught. He had been hunting since dawn, when a group of the others had gone into the city for a supply run. When he heard Merle volunteer to go with the group, Daryl knew exactly why. Merle had been cagey for a few days now, Daryl knew that that meant his brother was coming down off of whatever shit he had decided to pop in his mouth or shoot in his arm. Daryl had been half tempted to go on the run with Merle, but stopped himself. With those going on the run, the only guys left to protect the camp were him, Dale and Shane. Personally Daryl thought Dale was ok, maybe a little slow and weaker than the younger men. But Daryl could say that he without a doubt hated that fucker Shane. Daryl had known plenty of types of people growing up in a piss poor neighborhood. You had those who worked hard for every inch they got, who never tried to steal from others, only were glad with what they earned themselves. Then you had the assholes like the men in his family. The kind of men who took whatever everyone else had, robbing and stealing from people who were weaker than them.

Daryl wasn't delusional. He knew the only worthwhile person he had grown up with was his mama. But his drunk ass fathers constant berating and beatings took a toll on her and she had gotten so tried of it that she had put a gun to her own head when Daryl was just 16. Hell, he didn't blame her. She was too good of a woman to live with his what his father routinely did to her. Hell, he didn't even blame Merle all that much. There were just some things you could take and some you couldn't. He understood why his brother was gone most of the time during his teenage years. Sitting there by his tent getting ready to skin the squirrels, he found himself thinking about Carol and her girl, who were no doubt living in a hell of their own.

As the knife in his hand cut into the squirrel with more force than usual, Daryl had to make himself calm down. Now wasn't the time to take his anger out on their only source of protein. Besides, he thought with a smirk, he knew Ed's type; the bastard would cross the line eventually and Daryl would be there to put an arrow through his fat ass. In the mean time, he would just keep an eye on Carol and her girls, make sure things didn't get out of hand.

At the other end of the camp, Carol was having a hard time tiptoeing around a grumbling, complaining Ed. His food wasn't hot enough, his clothes weren't clean enough, and he wanted more water. "Jesus Christ", Carol thought after getting another bucket of water from the quarry, "you would think we were still at home in the crappy trailer Ed had inherited instead of a camp in the woods during the fucking zombie apocalypse." As she was climbing through the low branches and roots that seemed to reach out from nowhere in the woods, she caught her toe on something hidden in the underbrush. As she flew forward, she could see Ed glaring at her from the clearing. The last thought that went through her mind as she saw the bucket spill all over the dirt was, "He's going to do it now. He's going to kill me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Daryl had been minding his own damn business at the other end f the camp when he heard the little girl scream. It was a primal, fear soaked scream that buried itself in his chest. That scream had him running faster and harder than he ever had before. As he reached Carols camp, he saw that fat bastard Ed had one foot on Carols throat as she lay on the ground writhing and pushing at his foot. As Daryl headed for Ed he realized that he was unarmed and was still a good length away.  
Fuck it he thought, he was stronger than Ed, and he only needed his fists. He ran towards Carol and saw Ed step down harder on the woman's throat. Sophia reached up to pull on her father's shirt trying to get him to move his foot. Ed turned and swatted Sophia away with one arm. As he turned back to Carol the sound of a rifle butt hitting ed square in the face, shattering his nasal bones could be heard all the way across the field to Daryl. Daryl slowed his pace for a split second when he saw Ed crumple to the ground, his foot lifting off of Carols throat.

"The hell"? He thought out loud. All Carol had been thinking about during her time under Ed's foot was that she hoped someone would take care of Sophia, she hoped they wouldn't let Ed take her. She felt the lights behind her eyes slowly dimming as Ed increased the pressure on her neck. In that moment, she heard a sickening crash and Ed was on the leaves next to her, blood pouring out of his nose. Carol struggled to look up, and the she actually let out a small laugh at the last image she saw before her world went completely dark. Dales stupid fishing hat.

Daryl ran up to Dale who now had Carol positioned on her stomach.

"What the fuck old man," Daryl roared, "you've got a fucking gun and you don't shoot his ass? Whets the matter with you?" Daryl regretted his language when he looked to the ground and saw Sophia sitting with her head on her knees.

Daryl hands were shaking as he turned Carol over to try to get her to breathe. He hadn't even realized that Daryl had come up until he spoke.

"Oh God!" Dale murmured. "Did I kill him, did I kill him?" He was muttering to himself even as his hands were tracing the wounds on Carols face and neck. "We gotta get her back to the RV," Dale said, seeming to get himself together a bit. "I can help her better there."

Daryl was still trying to process everything. He had Carol unconscious on the ground in front of him, Sophia crying into her knees off to the side, Ed passed out on the ground with his face all smashed and bloodied, and fucking Dale asking if he had killed the bastard. Daryl's immediate concern was Carol and Sophia.

"Sophia," he grunted, "get up. Come on and follow me and your ma." Sophia continued crying, her whole body lurching with each sob.

"Son of a bitch, " he growled softly to himself. "Dale," he ordered, "grab Sophia and meet me at the RV. I'm gonna tie this fucker to the tree. When everyone gets back today, well see what they want to do, but I hope a walker just eats his ass first since you couldn't fucking finish the job." Daryl sighed as he grabbed some rope and wrapped it around Ed pulling as tightly as he could, the man groaning out a bit. Daryl knew that Dale was a pacifist at heart and he wasn't mad at him for not actually killing Ed. Hell, he was surprised Dale had done anything at all. He was a little proud of the old man for caving that assholes face in. Daryl picked up Carol in his arms. Her face rolled to settle against his chest.

"Dammit" he thought, "that shouldn't feel good. She's fucking passed out and half dead." But he couldn't deny the strange swelling within his chest that began to slowly build as he carried the skin and bones woman up to the RV. Dale had gotten Sophia up off the ground and she was clinging to his hand with one of her small delicate ones and she held her dirty, ratty doll with the other. As they neared the RV, They heard the tires of a couple of vehicles pulling into camp.

"Great," Daryl thought, "maybe they could decide this right away and he could fucking shoot Ed in the face. As they got to the door of the RV, Daryl heard his loudmouth asshole brother yelling at the top of his fucking lungs, and he didn't sound happy at all, not that Merle ever sounded happy.

"Fucking nigger, you fucking lost the key on purpose!" He heard a voice he didn't recognize yelling back at his brother.

"Shut up man! As far as I see it, it was your own damn fault. We went to get a saw to get you out, you were so goddamn high, and you sawed off your own goddamn arm instead of waiting 20 fucking minutes!"

The returning group came into view with Merle yelling the whole time, "Well excuse the fuck outta me Officer Friendly, how was I to trust you and your word, don't know ya!"

Merle was being supported between T-Dog and Glenn, his face pale and sweaty, his arm nothing more than a mangled bleeding mess. The one in the hat stopped at the edge of the camp, his eyes going huge, looking at a point past Daryl. His eyes watered and he dropped to his knees.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After the impromptu reunion, all hell broke loose. Merle was yelling and cussing so much that it took 5 of the grown men to hold him down and allow his arm to be looked at. Daryl approached the tent passing by Carl and Sophia who seemed to be snickering because of Merles language.

"You repeat one thing he says, I'm gonna make you skin the next squirrel I get." Daryl joked. Carl made a face, while Sophia gave him a shy smile.

Merle was in the tent as high as a kite and as mean as a bull. At one point he actually kicked Glen in the stomach. Daryl inwardly cringed, he was getting used to the little Chinaman. He might not be much of a fighter yet, but he was a hell of a scavenger and knew ways in and out of a building that Daryl would never have thought of. So when Merle landed a gut-crushing blow to Glen's stomach, Daryl had had about enough.

"Stop fuckin around Merle," Daryl yelled at his brother, "they're tryin to help you!" Daryl instantly found many eyes focused on him. He new why, he never talked back to Merle, not in front of people at least. But Daryl was really getting tired of his brother bullshit. Hell, they could have a permanent group and most of these people Daryl could tolerate, maybe not actually like, but tolerate.

Merle, despite being yelled at by his brother, was now trying to bite Dales hand as Dale was trying to clean Merles stump. Daryl rolled his eyes and did something that had everyone stopping and staring at him. He raised his bow and hit Merle over the head with it causing him to pass out.

"What the hell y'all looking at? You want him to kick and bite at ya? Fine, next time I wont help!" He bellowed. Daryl turned to leave the makeshift triage area as Dale, Glenn and Rick tried to hide their smirks and work on a now unconscious Merle.

Daryl stalked out of the tent, trying to find some goddamn peace and quiet. While Dale, Glen and the newcomer Rick got working on his fuckhead brother Merle, Lori, Andrea and Amy were trying pick through what the group had brought back from their latest trip to make something edible for dinner. He knew that the group had lost valuable time and probably left a lot of needed shit behind because of dragging Merles stupid ass back here. Merle was going to be the death of him. Daryl decided he had to do something. He turned back to where Merle lay turned towards Glen.

"Where's the pack my brother had on him?" Daryl asked Glen roughly. Glen looked a bit scared of Daryl and at the same time embarrassed.

"Why? What do you need it for?"

"None of your business what I need it for, just where the fuck is it?" Daryl shot back.

Glen took a deep breath and stepped closer to Daryl. "I'm not giving it to you." he answered, more loudly than he had ever talked to Daryl in his life. "You're fucking brother almost got us killed cause he was high trying to pick walkers off from a roof. You guys want to do that shit, get the fuck away from us, we don't need you!"

Daryl took a step closer to Glen, a smirk on his face, "Look asshole, one thing you and these other shitheads better get straight is that I am not my brother. I don't do that fucking shit, now give me the bag before I knock your ass back to China!"

Glen backed up a step, but still looked Daryl in the eye. "I'm not giving it to you til you tell me why you want it." Glen replied.

Daryl was getting pretty pissed right about now. He knew these people were afraid of him and Merle, hell that was why they had stayed with these people for so long to some degree. They basically let them go off on their own, never really asked where or why. Now they were questioning him for maybe the first time. Daryl glowered at Glen and grabbed him by the ear pulling him away form Merle and the others.

"Goddamn, since you're being nosy as shit, I want to get rid of his stash. Whatever he had when he left and whatever he picked up when he was with you guys. I ain't stupid, don't you think I know what my brother is like when he's on this shit?" He asked harshly.

"Or when he's not on this shit," Glen murmured.

"Shut the fuck up and tell me where it is."

"Its not here, Glenn choked out waiting for Daryl to punch him, slap him, anything.

Daryl just stood stock still staring at the boy in front of him. "What the fuck you mean, Merle hide it, he fucking take it all?"

Glen took another step back and stared at his feet. "No."

"What the fuck then spit it out!" Daryl bellowed.

Glen seemed to pick himself up at that moment and took a step closer to Daryl, his chest puffing up just a little. "Look, I know I am not as strong as you, or as able with a gun as Shane, but I am valuable dammit. Your fucking brother almost got all of us killed. He fucking almost shot T-Dog up there, slapped Andrea across the face when she tried to stop him. I know he is your brother Daryl, but Merle is a fucking asshole! I took all of that shit he was on and the shit he found in the city and I threw it in the fucking ravine we passed." Glen was now gritting through is teeth.

Daryl looked back at the Chinaman and turned the corner of his mouth upward a bit. Daryl took a step toward Glen and clasped him on the shoulder. Daryl pulled Glen slightly towards him, while Glen held a petrified look on his face; halfway shutting his eyes, ready to get his ass beat. Daryl leaned in close to Glens ear and told him "Nice, chinaman, nice. You starting to grow some balls? My brother ever asks you to get him any of that shit on any runs, I want you to tell me, understand?"

Glen slowly nodded his head. Daryl started to turn away from Glen, then looked back, "Another thing, if you ever talk to me like that again for no reason, I'm gonna fucking hang you from your newfound balls by a tree, got it?" Daryl snickered.

"Oh, uh, yeah, got it" Glen conceded. Glen turned and walked back to Merle, still passed out on the table.

Daryl chuckled to himself, "Well done chinaman, well done."

Daryl wanted to get away from all this chaos and think, so he found the one tent where no one would bother him. Carol was resting in a tent at the end of the camp farthest from where that fucker Ed was still tied up. He crept into the tent, hoping she was still sleeping so he could get a fucking rest before he went out to get more firewood. His breath caught as he crawled into the tent. She looked so pale, so fucking pale. She was lying under a sheet, with the mosquitoes buzzing around her head. He shooed them away from her face as he bent down to examine the almost solid purple pattern beginning to come through on her neck. He found himself clenching and unclenching his fists at his side. This woman was so small, so tiny, and her son of a bitch husband had put almost all of his weight on her neck. He probably would have crushed her windpipe if Dale hadn't smashed him in the face with his rifle. Daryl felt a little guilty at that moment. If he had his bow or even his gun when he was running like an idiot towards the little girls screams, he may have been able to put Ed down.

Daryl may look like an asshole, but one thing he couldn't tolerate was anyone messing around with kids. He felt sorry for her and Carol. He understood why she stayed, she thought if she took all of the beatings, Sophia would be safe; at least that was what his own ma had thought. He remembered a stormy night in May, when he was only about 7 years old. Merle was out running with some crowd then, and didn't really listen to his ma anyway anymore. His ma had come into his room after he had been asleep for a while. She bundled him up, grabbed some of his clothes and stuffed them in a garbage bag. They went into the living room and crept past his pa who was passed out on the couch. She had the keys to his dad's old pickup and she strapped him in and started the car. He remembered looking over at her and saw the cut on her lip, the swollen left eye and the way she sat as if something with her side wasn't quite right. She looked at him as she pulled away from the house and said, "Daryl, you're all I have now, and I will do whatever it takes to protect you."

Daryl knew she tried, they moved to three different crappy motels in 5 weeks. He was always clean, always fed, and always safe. Until the day Daryl made the mistake that changed the course of their lives. His mother had told him never to open the door, no matter who said they were at the other end. He had been watching cartoons one Saturday morning and heard a knock at the door, not realizing what he was doing he got up and opened the door expecting the maid. His father stared at him from the open doorway with the most hateful expression Daryl had ever seen. He kicked the door the rest of the way in and then slammed it shut and dead bolted it behind him. He spared Daryl one rough backhand as he made his way to the bathroom where his mother was in the shower. Daryl passed out from his father's blow, just as he saw his father kick in the door to the bathroom.

Daryl brought himself back from the past just as Carol stirred beside him. He grabbed a cup of water, in case she was thirsty, but she just moaned slightly and stilled again. He looked over her slowly, her short grayish hair, her eyes, her small, soft lips, the way her shirt fell below her jutting collarbone. He could see that she had lost a lot of weight since he had first met her. He was sure that fat ass Ed had probably taken her share of the food and probably Sophia's too. Daryl made a note to make sure Sophia ate at their next mealtime. He usually ate by himself at the edge of the camp, but Daryl was feeling a strange pull towards the woman and her girl. He didn't want to; fuck he hated having to think about other people at all besides himself. But this group him and Merle joined seemed ok. Overall they were decent people. He took a second to look over at Carol, still sleeping. He found his fingers tracing the outline of her swollen eye, then her split lip, then the bruise on her neck. He traced her collarbone back and forth. He snatched his hand back like it had caught fire when he realized what he was doing. "Fucking moron," he murmured to himself. He took his bow off his back, toed off his shoes and lay down on the ground next to Carol's cot. He fell into a deep sleep, his breathing matching hers exactly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks all for the follows and reviews, I appreciate them. After this Chapter things will move a bit faster, more violence and more Daryl/Carol kisses. Once again, I do not own any of the walking dead characters.**

**Thanks!**

Chapter 6

When Carol woke up, she could see that it was dark outside through the slit in the tent. She tried to sit up and her voice came out in a hoarse whisper "Sophia?" As she went to swing her legs off the cot, she felt a strong calloused hand on her arm. At first she thought it might be Ed, but the grip was too gentle, even though the skin was rough.

"Whoa, hold on there. You're gonna fall on your ass trying to get up that fast, sit the fuck back down."

She recognized Daryl's voice in the darkness, so she relaxed just a bit. He grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to her. She tried to lift her arm to bring it to her lips, but a shooting pain pulsed through her arm and she inhaled sharply. Daryl noticed and took the water bottle from her.

"Give it here," he muttered. He cupped his hand under her chin and tilted her head up a bit. He held the bottle to her lips and she drank greedily from it, her throat felt tight and dry.

"Is Sophia ok, she asked where is she?

"Don't worry, she was just a bit shaken up. She's over with Rick, Lori and Carl," He answered.

Carol looked at Daryl as if he had grown another head. "What are you talking about, who the heck is Rick?" she shrieked.

Daryl could hear the panic in her voice and he silently cursed himself for forgetting that Carol had been out cold when the group had come back. "Calm down, calm down," he told her as she moved to get up again and bolt. "If ya don't sit your ass down woman, I'm gonna tie you to the cot!"

Carol stopped suddenly, sat down and wrung her hands out in her lap waiting for his explanation.

"Rick is Loris husband, Carl's father. The group found him in the city, didn't know who he was though. He helped them out with a Merle situation. Don't worry about Sophia, he's a cop, real good with a gun. Plus, Ed's tied up inside the RV for tonight at least. Rick aint gonna let nothing happen to her." Daryl explained

"Do you trust him?" Carol whispered.

"Haven't known him long, but he seems like a stand up guy. I wouldn't have left her with him if I didn't; besides Lori and Carl are there too. Just lay back down, you can see her in the morning, both of ya had a rough day. Let the girl sleep, she don't need you fussing over her." He handed her a pain pill that Glen had salvaged from Merles stash. He held the bottle up to her mouth, popped the pill in her mouth before she could protest and she took a swig.

"Thanks, oh Daryl one more thing."

"Jesus woman, go the fuck to sleep I'm tired," he growled at her.

"I know, but.." she stopped and just stared at him for a second. She leaned down as quickly as she could, pain was screaming throughout her body, but she didn't care. She caught him by surprise when she placed a gentle kiss to his temple.

He didn't turn his head to look at her, his breath hitched, his jaw clenched and his gaze dropped to his feet.

After a couple seconds, she lay back down on the cot and Daryl finally let out a slow breath. He brought his hand to his mouth, chewing on his thumb like he did when he was nervous.

"What was that for?" he whispered.

"For being so nice to me and Sophia today. Besides I wanted something to dream about other than Dales damn fishing hat," she joked. "Wait, what happened to Merle?" she asked as an afterthought.

She heard him chuckle, almost like a full laugh which she had never heard from him. "You'll see that shit in the morning too."

He listened for her breathing to become even, signaling that she was asleep. "I ain't nice," he muttered. He closed his eyes with the feel of her lips still tingling on his temple. He knew one thing, he sure as hell wasn't going to be dreaming about Dales fishing hat tonight. He smirked as he let sleep take him, knowing he would be dreaming about that small kiss for a long time to come.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, please review and follow. I do not own Walking Dead or the characters. Please go easy on me, this is my first time writing this type of scene.**

**Thanks.**

Chapter 7

As her hips ground into his lap, Daryl could feel the heat from her core. His fingers found the bottom of her nightgown that had ridden up over her hips when he had lifted her onto his lap. He pulled it swiftly up over her head and tossed it aside. Her pale breasts seemed to glow in the moonlight, contrasted by the dusky tips. She smiled down at him as he reached to take one of the mounds in his hand. As he cupped her breast in his hand, he bent his head down and licked the tip, feeling it pebble against his tongue. She let out a low moan as he gave the same attention to her other breast. She began to wriggle in his lap harder, and he couldn't take it any more. In one motion, he had her flipped onto her back on the ground, and had managed to get his pants off and rose above her. She looked up at him and smiled, her hand going to the side of his face as she traced his jaw. He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. In the next moment he had pushed himself inside her roughly. Her eyes went wide, and she made a small mewling sound in the back of her throat. He thought he might have hurt her until she looked up at him with a sensual smile and raised her hips to pull him deeper into her. As he pounded into her wet heat, her hips met his every thrust. When her hands came up around him and she started raking her nails down his back, Daryl let out a loud moan nearly cumming at that very moment.

"Daryl, Daryl," he heard her calling his name, and he moaned again. "Daryl wake up. Are you ok?"

As Daryl snapped out of his deep sleep, he saw her looking at him with concerned eyes. Shit he thought, he hoped she had not idea what he was dreaming about.

"Are you ok?" she asked again.

"Yeah, fine," he grunted, turning to face away from her.

"Ok, night."

"Night," he grunted. Daryl was thankful it was so dark out still so she couldn't see his raging hard on. Fuck he though, this shit is gonna get fucking complicated, and he hated complicated.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all of the follows, faves and reviews. Please pm me if you have questions or suggestions. And please continue to review, I love reviews! Once again, I do not own Walking Dead or any of the characters. Enjoy!

As dawn broke, the camp began the daily chore of surviving. Clothes were tossed outside of tents, signaling the need for washing. Lori, Andrea, Amy, and Carol went from tent to tent, to the RV, seeing what needed to be washed or mended. Daryl had already been gone by the time Carol had woken up and ventured outside the tent. Every muscle in her body protested as she unzipped the tent and ventured outside. Lori and Andrea were already coming toward her. She was a little pissed until she saw that Lori had Sophia with her. She moved to Sophia and pulled her into a hug, her chin resting on her daughter's head.

"Hi sweetie, you ok?"

"Yeah mom I'm ok. Got as lot of sleep with Lori and Carl, Rick too." Sophia assured.

"Good. Lori thank you so… " She began, but Lori cut her off.

"Carol," she looked into her eyes with all seriousness, "this is our family now, this group. Doesn't matter if we much like it, but it is what it is. You and Sophia are our family and our responsibility. No thanks necessary, but if I see Ed within ten feet of this girl, I will either shoot him or have my husband do it. You understand?"

Carol suppressed a smile. It took a zombie apocalypse for someone to care about her and Sophia. As Andrea nodded her head in agreement, they walked away and left her with Sophia. When Lori and Andrea left, a man she had never seen walked up to her cautiously. Sophia placed a small hand on her mothers arm to ensure her it was all right.

"Mom, this is Mr. Grimes, Carl's dad." Rick held out his hand to take Carols.

"Hi, call me Rick."

Carol immediately felt exposed and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Sophia had to bunk with….," She stopped talking as Rick reached out and took her chin in her hand and moved her head from side to side.

He looked down at Sophia and crouched down to her at eye level. "Hey Sophia, Carl's going to start breakfast with Lori, can you do me a favor and go help them for a bit?" His eyes twinkled at her little girl when he whispered, "you know how Carl is with cooking," and made a face. Sophia laughed and left to find Lori and Carl. Rick put his hands on his hips and offered Carol a smile. "I know you don't know me and I am sorry I have to butt into this so soon. But could you come with me to talk to Shane and Daryl?

She walked away with him feeling nervous and raw. After a surprisingly mild meeting with the men, she felt considerably better. They had decided that Ed would be allowed to stay in camp, despite arguments from Daryl, but he would stay away from Sophia and Carol. He would keep to his side of the camp, and the men would make sure he behaved. Carol had chanced a look now and again at Daryl when they were talking, but all he did was mostly grunt or nod his head, and he never met her eyes.

When they ended the meeting, Daryl went off hunting and Shane and Rick were talking with Glen about supplies. Carol, Andrea, Lori, Amy and Dale, went down by the quarry to wash clothes. Dale carried her basket for her as they walked down. He seemed embarrassed as he kept catching Carol out of the corner of his eye. Carol had seen his trepidation and stopped him as they were making their way through the woods.

"Dale, please stop for a minute, and tell me what's wrong."

Dale stopped and turned to her placing the basket on the forest floor. He looked at Carol and reached out his trembling hand to tough the purple, nearly black ugliness that crossed her neck. As he did, she lowered her head slightly, still ashamed that she had let Ed do this to her. When she looked back up, the gentle old man had unshed tears in his eyes. "Oh Dale," Carol whispered as she pulled him into a hug. "You silly old man," Carol teased, "you saved me. You saved Sophia." She put her hand on either side of his face and pulled him in for a hug.

"Carol, I should have killed, him, I just couldn't," he sobbed.

Carol pulled back and made him look at her. "Dale, Ed will stay away from Sophia and I now. We have you, Shane, Rick, Daryl, Glen, and hell, even maybe Merle, she chuckled. I've got some of the best men in the world looking out for us now. I will love you forever for what you did for me and my girl." Carol kissed his forehead and turned toward the quarry. "Now lets get this basket down there, we would all welcome some clean clothes." She put her good arm around his shoulder as they walked down the hill together.

She didn't see Daryl leaning against a tree in the distance, sharpening new arrows, witnessing her exchange with Dale. And Daryl didn't see his brother even further up the hill looking at his brother gazing at the woman. Merle smirked to himself and turned back toward the camp.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone. Hope you are enjoying my story so far! I love all the reviews and follows and faves! **

**Enjoy!**

The last week at the camp had actually gone pretty well. The group seemed to find a rhythm that accomplished everything they needed to do, but left little time for problems between the members to develop. Daryl still went hunting, when he wasn't looking after Merle. T-Dog and Rick had fashioned a sort of prosthesis from parts Glen had scavenged from an auto repair shop. Merle seemed ok for the first few days, hunting with Daryl and mostly keeping to himself. Merle was still ornery and rude, but he wasn't dangerous as long as he wasn't taking the drugs. But Daryl could tell that by the middle of the week, Merle was gonna break. He knew from experience that Merle was gonna go through hell the first week of withdrawal, and he wanted to spare his brother and all of the others.

Daryl had decided it was his responsibility to get Merle through it, though Rick, having been a cop, had plenty of experience. Rick had offered to help Daryl, work in shifts with Merle if needed. But Daryl was proud and he knew that Merle wouldn't want anyone seeing him like that. Daryl moved their tent even farther from the group, next to a small trail in the woods.

"Daryl, its gonna be hard dealing with him yourself. Shane and I can help take some of it off you," Rick said.

Daryl glanced over at Shane whose expression basically said, "Fuck you redneck!"

"No man, its alright, I'm used to Merle kickin my ass when he's like this and he's used to me kickin his right back. Just give me a while, and hell be fine," Daryl stated.

He motioned for Rick to come off to the side with him.

"Hey, make sure you keep everyone away from us, I don't think Merle would do anything on purpose but keep the women and kids out of here. You need somethin make sure you send Dale, he's the only one Merle might not kill just for breathin," he smirked.

Rick clapped Daryl on the shoulder and gave him a small grin, "Ok brother, you got it. Good luck."

Shane and Rick began to walk back towards the rest of the camp when Shane turned around and gave Daryl the finger. It took all Daryl had not to put a bolt through his eye, or better yet right in his balls.

Daryl climbed into the tent where Merle was tossing and turning, his face pale and covered in sweat. Daryl thought back to the first day the group had come back with Rick. Everyone seemed relieved if not joyful, but Shane had just gone quiet and silently sulked. Daryl didn't like Shane to begin with and he figured Shane was just getting what he deserved for fucking his best friends wife, and Rick seemed like a good man. He remembered the way Rick had taken Sophia in, then the next day the way he looked at Carols bruises, turning her face in his hands gently, no blame in his eyes. Daryl had smiled a little when Rick had come out of Ed's tent after having a "serious talk" with him. His knuckles had been bloodied, and he had some blood splatter his shirt. He hadn't killed Ed, just gave him reason to ever think twice about bothering Sophia and Carol again.

Daryl went back to the night he had watched over her in the tent. She had looked so fragile, as if she might break. He had reached out his hand a couple of times, just to touch her skin, to feel her. But he had pulled away every time. He had been afraid of scaring her or hurting her more. He wasn't a gentle man. He remembered the way she looked; The way the purple, almost black bruise stood out so starkly against her pale, almost translucent skin. The dried blood gathered at the corner of her mouth that he had dabbed at with his red bandana. Her every breath had seemed labored and painful from the injuries to her throat and probably a broken rib or two.

He had seen her just this morning down at the quarry with Andrea washing clothes. Even though she seemed to be healing ok, she still walked a little stiffly and the bruises were still on her skin. Other than that though, he was glad that she seemed so relaxed. She seemed to know that no on in the camp, save maybe Shane, Daryl thought, was going to let Ed anywhere near her or Sophia. He knew he would feel better though when he was back at the camp so he could keep an eye on her.

When she and Andrea were doing the wash they had been flinging water at each other. He pictured the way the water drops had clung to her neck and slid down to the front of her vee neck tank, where they disappeared into the shadow between her tits. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip as he thought about the waters path and how sweet her skin would taste on his tongue. He was shaken from his rather nice visualization from Merle struggling to sit up.

"The fuck, where am I…" Merle didn't get to finish his sentence; he just turned to the side and vomited right on Daryl's bedroll.

"Motherfucker!" Daryl yelled. As Merle rolled back over, seemingly feeling a bit better and drifted off to sleep, Daryl looked at his brother and then looked at his bedroll.

He put his head in his hands. "Fuck my life," he muttered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Walking Dead of any of the characters. **

**Enjoy!**

Carol didn't think she had ever felt so safe in all the years she was married to Ed. It was sad that it had taken a zombie apocalypse for her to realize she was worth protecting. She knew that he still lurked around, but so far he hadn't come near her or Sophia. She was sure Rick, and to an extent Glen, Daryl and even Andrea ha a hand in scaring the shit out of him. She still kept a vigilant eye on Sophia, who seemed glued to Carl these days. She knew that if Ed got a chance he would hurt Sophia, because he knew that was a pain Carol could not bear. She thought back to the day of the beating. She had woken up in the tent and when she didn't see Sophia, she had panicked. She would have run right out of that tent if Daryl hadn't stopped her. She remembered the way he had reassured her about Sophia, about Rick about everything. She had never heard him say so much in all of the time they had been at the camp together.

The couple days following, he had become like her shadow. Of course he always thought he was hidden and that she didn't know what he was doing, but she did. And she appreciated it. Living with Ed had taught her to catch every little detail. She had been upset that Daryl wouldn't accept Rick's help to deal with Merle. She wasn't really afraid that Merle would hurt his brother, she was more afraid of Merle talking Daryl into leaving the group with him.

She didn't know what it was about him; he definitely had a great body. She had noticed that in the tent that night. She remembered the way the blanket had slipped off of his lower body when he was dreaming. She had never been with anyone besides Ed and until she had seen Daryl, hard and straining against his boxers, she had never realized how much Ed had been missing in that department. But Daryl was much more than just a body. He was sweet, even though he probably didn't think so, and he was fiercely loyal to his brother and his friends. Carol realized in that moment that she didn't need a knight in shining armor anymore. What she needed and what she wanted was Daryl, Just Daryl.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys thanks for all your follows and reviews. I promise the next chapter will have some zombie gore and a bit of Caryl. Once again I do not own Walking Dead or any of the characters.

Enjoy!

It started the night Daryl stayed with Merle on the outskirts of the camp. They rest of them had a good dinner, bolstered by a case of canned hams that Glen and Rick had found at a local market. To Carl and Sophias delight, as well as most of the adults, they had also found a case of individually wrapped chocolate chip cookies. After Sophia and Carl had eaten theirs, Sophia walked up to carol with two cookies in her hand.

"Mama, could we go give these to Mr. Daryl and Mr. Merle?"

Carol grinned at the way she called both men "Mr." Sophia was always polite, even to Ed when he was being an ass.

"Well sweetie, we aren't supposed to go over there until they are done doing what they need to do. Well save them for them ok?"

"But mom," Sophia's voice went quiet and she looked around to make sure Carl wasn't still there, "did you see the way Carl ate his? I don't think they will last that long."

Carol ruffled her daughters hair and said, "I will see what I can do."

She tucked the cookies in her sweater pocket and went to help Andrea clean up from dinner. They settled into a routine of washing and drying the few dishes they had.

"I wonder how Daryl and Merle are dong out there all alone," Carol wondered out loud. Andrea only spared her a small look, and snickered. "I agree that Daryl has been a great help hunting, but I'm sorry Carol, how can you feel sorry for that asshole brother of his, he belted me across the face.

"No, he shouldn't have done that to you, but in camp he was just ornery and kept mostly to himself. I just think that it was the drugs that made him that mad, I don't think he would really hurt you on purpose if he were in his right mind. Besides, I've seen him sneaking looks at you when he thought no one was looking," Carol grinned at Andrea who pasted a scowl on her face.

"That man has one of the nastiest mouths I have ever heard." She paused and looked into the distance, thoughtful. "Hmm, I wonder what that mouth would say or hell, even do, in the bedroom."

Carol looked up at her with a shocked face. Andrea burst out laughing and Carol joined in.

"Oh wow!" Andrea sighed as she wiped the tears at the corners of her eyes, "I really miss my vibrator!"

Carol thought back to the younger Dixon and that night in the tent. "Me too," she murmured, thinking Andrea couldn't hear her. Andrea just looked at the woman and they both began laughing again.

"Look at you laughing like a couple of fucking hyenas," the voice sent shivers up Carols spine.

Andrea turned around, a large kitchen knife in her hand. "Ed, what are you doing over here?"

"Its a free country, I can go where I please. You don't tell me what to do you stupid cunt."

Carol flinched at the term, but Andrea just laughed. Ed glared at her as Carol looked towards the camp to shout for the men. She saw Rick come out of his tent, and she yelled his name.

He started towards them as Ed said "They aint always gonna be able to watch you bitch. You're mine until I'm done with you. And believe me when I'm done with you aint no one gonna want your ass."

Carol started fidgeting and stared at the ground. Andrea had enough.

Andrea looked up at Ed, "you dick" she spat back at him

As he opens his mouth to reply, she slams the heel of her hand right into his nose. Blood starts spurting everywhere. Rick reached them in time to see Ed rolling around on the ground holding his nose, blood pouring from between his fingers. Rick hauled him up by his arm and turned to face Carol.

"Carol, your decision. I told him to stay away from you and he didn't, what do you want me to do with him?"

Carol looked at Ed, whose bravado had deflated due to Andreas blow. She looked at Rick and Andrea, her friends whom she knew would protect her and she made a decision she should have made long ago.

"Rick, he's Sophia's Dad, don't go and kill him or anything. But since you are the closest thing to the law I may ever see again I want you and Andrea to hear me say something." She put her hands on her hips and looked at Ed. "Ed, as of right now, we are divorced. Don't come near me, don't talk to me, hell don't even look at me. Same goes for Sophia, stay away from her too."

"That girls my blood, you can't…" Ed's words were cut off by a fist to his stomach. Rick just grinned.

"Good for you Carol. As the closest thing to the law around here, you two are officially divorced and Carol, you get sole custody. And Ed," he hauled him back up to look him directly in the eye, "I am granting immunity to anyone who kills your sorry ass if you even breath towards these ladies again, you got me?"

Ed just nodded, still clutching his stomach.

"Now Carol, anything else you need to say?" Rick asked. "Do?" He asked again.

Carol bit her lower lip contemplating that. She had just divorced her slug bastard of a husband and she was beginning to feel her adrenaline surge. Right as Rick turned to lead Ed away Carol brought her foot up hard in between Ed's legs.

"That is for everything you have ever done to me and our little girl you sick bastard!" Carol yelled in Ed's face.

Andrea smiled and led Carol away leaving Rick to grab Ed up off the ground where he was clutching his balls in pain. Andrea looped her arm around Carols shoulder. "Nice shot," she said. "Now think about it Carol, you are a free woman." As Andrea walked towards the RV, Carol pondered that. "Huh," she thought, "a free woman." She thought back to the cookies in her pocket and of Daryl. Free woman, oh the possibilities she thought as her smile widened.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks everyone for reviewing and following. The next two chapters will be a little intense, and a little fluffy. I do not own walking dead or its characters. **

**Enjoy!**

Carol snuck up to the tent quietly. She knew she wasn't supposed to be there, but she needed to see him, if only a glimpse. She was real quiet until she got about thirty feet from the tent, then she made her footsteps known, she didn't need him putting an arrow through her head. He came out of the tent when he heard her footsteps, he knew it was one of the women by the sound she footsteps made.

He looked at her concern clouding his blue eyes, "what's wrong, what happened?" He thought it must have been bad for Rick to send little Carol.

"Nothing," she said, holding a hand up trying to put his fears at ease. "Nothings wrong just thought you might like some dessert." She replied.

"Are you stupid or something? I told you people not to come out here, fuckers going through withdrawal, he's liable to shoot first and ask questions later."

It was her turn to be indignant. She straightened her spine, and glared at him. "No, I'm not stupid, I just thought you might like some company is all. Nevermind, I'll take my chocolate chip cookies and go."

Daryl stared after her, he had never heard her speak so loud before. He bit the skin on his thumb, thinking for a second. "Wait," he said, "I guess since you're here, I could use something sweet". She turned to him and raised her eyebrows. He stammered, "You know, the cookie."

She smiled and sat beside him on the ground outside the tent. She took the cookies out of her pocket and gave him both. "Two?" he asked.

"Ones for Merle, figured the sugar might help a bit with his stomach."

Daryl winced, "yeah last night I had to fuckin sleep outside the tent, he fuckin puked all over my bedroll."

Carol covered her mouth to stile a laugh. "Sorry," she said smiling.

He just huffed and turned back to his cookie. They sat in silence for a minute until Daryl spoke again.

"How's the rest of them doin?"

"Ok, I guess. We would all feel a bit safer if you were down there with us, but we understand."

He looked at her as if she had gone crazy. "Let me get this straight. I am leaving the camp down two men to take care of my alcoholic, drug fucked brother and you understand?"

She looked back at him and nodded without hesitation.

"Merle is your brother, why wouldn't you want to help him. He has never directly hurt my daughter, or me so I am willing to give him another chance. Now Andrea on the other hand," she started.

Daryl held up a hand to stop her, "yeah I know. I gave him a good kick in the ass for that one. He's going to apologize as soon as he can."

Carol looked thoughtfully at Daryl who had gone back to looking at the fire and poking it with a stick. She shivered a bit and decided it was time to get back to camp. She stood p and brushed off her pants, she stopped quickly turning around.

"I wanted to thank you for that day with Ed."

"Wasn't nothing," he muttered.

"Yes, it was," she said. She crouched in front of him and looked in his eyes. He looked petrified, but she continued. "Because of you and the rest of these people I had the strength to tell him we are through. I got a divorce zombie apocalypse style," she laughed.

She put her hand on the side of his face gently. Without knowing he was doing it, Daryl rested his face in her hand. She knew this was her chance. She kissed him quickly on the lips, and was up on her feet and running off through the woods to the other side of camp before Daryl even realized what had happened. He touched his lips with his fingers when he heard Merles rough voice break the silence.

"If you aint gonna eat the other cookie, give it to me ya dick. Sittin in here listenin to yall chattin and I'm fuckin hungry."

Daryl blushed when he realized that Merle had heard everything that was said. He opened the zipper of the tent and hurled the cookie at Merle as hard as he could.

"Fuck you Merle!"

Merle just laughed as he enjoyed his sugar.


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is intense, language warning. Please review!**

**I do not own walking dead or its characters. **

**Enjoy!**

Carol had brought Daryl and Merle something extra every night for a week. Her and Daryl's conversations were brief and she knew he was mad that she had kissed him. She was embarrassed that she thought he might reciprocate in any way. But, she still wanted to be near him, even if they remained just friends. She carried left over canned pineapple to their tent. She didn't see Daryl waiting outside for her as she usually did and his bow was gone so she assumed he was hunting.

She put the pineapple chunks outside the tent in a covered dish and turned to leave when a crushing blow landed against her face. She fell against a tree and went to scream when she was grabbed again, Ed's large hand going around her mouth. No one knew where she was, she thought, as hot tears leaked out of her eyes. How could I be so stupid? She could smell his breath as he growled against her ear.

"You fuckin whore, coming down here every night so both those fuckin redneck bastards can get a piece of your used up ugly ass huh?"

He quickly used zip ties on her wrists and shoved her to the ground. He put a bandana around her mouth to keep her from screaming. She was pushed onto her back and punched her another time across the face, she cold feel her cheek bone shatter. Carol only groaned against her gag, but then she brought her leg up to try to kick him.

"That aint fucking working again!" he said as he kicked her in the ribs. She let out a yelp as Ed positioned himself in between her knees.

"You fuckin cunt, you think anyone would want your sorry ass except me? Hell your ugly, stupid and used up. No man would ever want you, you're gonna learn who you belong to. He ripped down her pants and underwear; she started struggling again but he leaned in real close and whispered in her ear.

"You know, Sophia is growin up a little every day. Who do you think she would rely on if I take her away from here? Me! She'll need to be taught too, don't ya think? Just like you were taught how to please a man. Not like you were ever any good at it," he snarled. "So, you stop struggling and I wont feel the need to be rough when I teach her, understand?"

Carol felt bile rising in her throat. She nodded almost imperceptibly. Ed lowered his pants as Carol closed her eyes. He entered her roughly, grunting as he held both hand on her throat. "Your mine you fucking whore," he roared as he pounded harder into her, increasing the pressure on her throat.

Carol was trying to block out everything. She could feel herself tearing as Ed continued his merciless assault. She opened her eyes slightly to see Merle come up behind Ed with an unreadable expression on his face. Ed was still ramming into Carol when he heard a gun cocking behind his ear. He froze at the sound and felt a gun pressing up against the back of his head.

"Well now numb nuts, what the fuck you think you're doing? I'm in there trying to get my beauty sleep and I gotta get up and hear you grunting like a pig. Now, I don't think you should be treating the cookie lady like that do you? Come on little lady, sit up and go on in to the tent, I'm gonna have a little talk with the hubby here." Merle said, meeting Carol's eyes. Daryl rounded the trees just in time to see Merle standing over someone, when he got closer he realized that Merle was holding a pant less Ed at gunpoint. Carol lay on the ground with a gag in her mouth, hands twisted painfully behind her back, naked below the waist. Daryl came towards them shouting, distracting Merle just long enough for Ed to grab the knife out of his boot and slice through the flesh on Carols inner thigh. Merle turned at her scream and fired a bullet into Ed's brain. Daryl ran towards Carol, writhing in pain and lifted her up in his arms. "Merle, stay here, I gotta….". Daryl didn't finish. "Don't worry none about what I'm doin. You get cookie lady to the RV. I'll take care of asshole heres body."

Daryl nodded a silent thanks to his brother as he took off through the trees towards the camp. People came out of their tents as Daryl barreled into camp holding a bloody and limp Carol in his arms.

"Goddammit, what happened?" Rick yelled.

"Ed happened," he said.

Sophia caught a glimpse of her mother and broke down crying. Lori forced her and Carl back into their tent.

"Get her into the RV," Dale said.

Daryl laid her on the bed inside the RV. The blood from her thigh had stained his arms and chest and he looked like hell. He took out his buck knife and cut the ties at her wrists. Andrea got out the medical kit and started to clean Carol's leg wound. Carol was unconscious and Daryl still had her hand in his. Rick and Shane had to physically push him out of the RV so Andrea and Dale could work. Once outside they both looked to him for an explanation.

"She was bringing me and Merle some stuff, I was huntin. Ed must have gotten her, but Merle was there. I walked up on them with Merle pointing his gun at the back of Ed's head. He stabbed her in the leg before Merle blew his brains out."

He crouched down on his haunches, not knowing what else to say.

At that moment, Sophia came running towards the RV. Daryl caught her around the waist and whispered into her hair trying to calm her.

"Calm down baby girl." he gently murmured, "she'll be ok, don't worry." He walked with Sophia in his arms to the dying embers of the fire. He sat there holding Sophia feeling her sobs wrack through her tiny body. The way the girl felt in his arms, the way he felt when he saw what happened to Carol, he knew he was a goner. Now he just needed her to wake up and be ok so he could tell her that to her face.

"Please wake up," he whispered as a single tear ran down his face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, sorry about the lack of sexual content warnings for the last chapter. I will be better next time. So this chapter still has Carol, but is mostly a Mandrea? Merle/Andrea chapter. I know some of you can't picture those two, and I'm not sure why I can, but I do. **

**I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters. I appreciate all of your pms and reviews!**

**Enjoy! **

Carol sat on the bench seat, her arm around Sophia who was lying with her head on her mothers lap. Everyone was getting antsy from driving for so long. Ahead of them, Daryl on the motorcycle, T-Dog, Glen and Shane in a truck. Behind them Rick, Lori and Carl in the van. Her, Sophia, Dale and Merle were in the RV. Merle had made some excuse that they needed at least one strong man in the RV for protection, but Carol knew better. She saw the way his eyes would glance at Andrea with concern. Carol gently moved Sophia's head from her lap and started toward the back of the RV where Andrea lay. Her friend lay there, sleeping fitfully. Glen had given her a sedative from their medicine stash after last night's events. She could still hear Amy's screams as the monster bit into her arm. Then all of a sudden walkers were everywhere, streaming out of the trees. Luckily Daryl and Merle had heard the shots and come running from their tent. They made quick work of dispatching the walkers; even Carol had killed a couple.

Andrea had sat with her sister until morning, both Shane and Rick trying to convince her to let them handle it. Andrea had yelled at Shane and pointed her gun at Rick. Carol leaned down to pull the blanket more tightly around Andreas shoulders.

What scared Carol most about last night was that Amy wasn't doing anything that was supposed to be dangerous. She didn't go into the woods alone, she wasn't being loud; she was just going to use the bathroom in the goddamn RV.

The group had decided that they weren't safe in the camp anymore. They needed something with walls or fencing. Shane argued for an army base about 150 miles away, while Rick wanted to go to the CDC in Atlanta, which was much closer. Carol noticed that Shane seemed to be competing with Rick and want to say the opposite of whatever Rick suggested. She also noticed that Lori was not being very supportive of Rick, sort of agreeing with both Rick and Shane at all times. Carol was pretty sure she knew what was going on, but she knew that Rick most likely didn't.

She took a last glance at Andrea to make sure she was still sleeping and walked back to where Sophia lay. She sat down gingerly, still nursing her broken ribs. She had healed pretty well since the incident. She was still just a bit tender from her ribs, and the stab wound in her leg. Dale and Andrea had stopped the bleeding in her leg, cleaned and bandaged her wounds. Dale had stepped out while Andrea tended to Carols more intimate wounds. Carol awoke when Andrea was buttoning her into a long short sleeve plaid shirt. She smiled when she saw Carol's eyes open.

"Sorry, we thought the buttons would help if we had to change dressing and such, instead of pulling something over your head. Daryl said you could have it. I didn't know he owned anything with sleeves. She chuckled.

Carol nodded and felt fresh hot tears come to her eyes, "Ed?"

"Merle had to shoot him honey, don't blame him." Andrea answered gently.

Carol shook her head, which made her dizzy and caused her side to ache. "No, I just wanted to make sure he didn't get to Sophia," Carol whispered.

"No sweetie, Sophia is safe with Lori and Carl. She had a meltdown when she saw Daryl running up here with you, but he calmed her down."

"He did?" Carol asked.

"Yep, rocked her on his lap til she stopped crying, carried her in here to see that you were ok." Carol cringed, and Andrea understood. "Don't worry, we had you covered up, she only saw your face."

For that Carol was eternally grateful.

After Andrea left, Carol was laying on the bed trying to sleep when she heard a commotion just outside the RV. Daryl and Merle were arguing with each other in low but growling voices. She had been surprised when Merle was the next one to come into the RV holding a suture kit.

"Hey cookie lady," her drawled, "blondie said you was awake."

Carol looked up at him and pulled her shirt tighter around her, holding it closed at the neck. Merle saw her embarrassment and tsked at her.

"Don't worry none, I was looking at the back of that assholes head honey, didn't focus on nothing else, ok?"

Merle turned around and went to the RV door.

"Hey blondie get yer pretty ass in here." Merle chuckled as she came in and glared at him.

"What's wrong merle?" Andrea asked. Don't have enough brain cells left to remember names?"

Merle grinned. "I know your names, yous blondie and this here is cookie lady. Now, I thought she might want ya in here, so you want to help or just yell at me?"

Andrea sat down on the bed next to Carol. Merle opened the suture kit.

"Alright, just need you to raise the shirt to the top of yer cut, ok?"

Carol looked at him, "why are you doing the stitches?"

Well, Daryl wanted to do I, thought I was too shaky without the drugs, but he aint never stitched nothing, so unless you want it to look like a kid did it, your stuck with me." Merle leaned down with the needle in his hand; Carol pushed the shirt back down.

"What about Dale, he did it to Shanes arm that one time."

Merle rolled his eyes and his voice got gruff. "Old mans hands were shaking so bad when he came out of here, Daryl wouldn't let him do it, so you are stuck with me, now you gonna let me do this or you want it to get infected?" he huffed.

Carol glanced at Andrea who nodded. Carol was surprised how quickly and efficiently Merle worked, even with his prosthesis. He had Andrea hold the edges of Carols skin together and used his good hand. He was done in a few minutes and the stitches were perfectly straight.

"Where did you learn how to do that Merle?" Andrea asked.

"After hunting, I used the skins to make stuff, got a problem with that?" he growled, a little embarrassed.

Andrea chuckled "No, just wondering is all."

Merle hmphed and left the RV. Andrea gave Carol a pain pill that pulled her into a deep sleep.

Now Carol sat across from Merle whose eyes would stare out the window then every so often drift back to a sleeping Andrea. "She will be ok," Carol told him.

Merle looked at her, "Don't care." he said as he crossed his arms and looked out the window again. Carol hid a grin.

"Merle why is Daryl riding your bike?"

"We flipped a coin for the bike." Merle grunted.

"Oh, sorry you lost." Carol said.

Merle looked back to where Andrea lay and then looked back out the window, thinking to himself, "nope cookie lady, I won."


	15. Chapter 15

**This Chapter is set when they reach the CDC. Alcohol + Daryl and Carol alone in the kitchen=FUN!**

**Please review and follow.**

**Enjoy!**

**Also, I do not own the Walking Dead or the Characters. **

Daryl glanced over at Carol wondering if she was getting sick or something. She was pale, sweating a bit, and clutching Sophia so hard that it looked like the girl was having trouble breathing. Merle must have noticed too.

"Hey cookie lady, yer little ones about to pass out there."

Carol looked down at Sophia and eased up her hold a little bit. Daryl leaned over to her. "You ok?"

Carol simply gave a slight nod and pulled her sweater closed tighter at her throat. God she hated this. She felt like everyone was staring at her and it made it even worse. In a world full of the walking dead and shy, mousy little Carol was afraid of small spaces.

Dr. Jenner noticed her discomfort after Merle and Daryl had been so kind to point it out.

"Claustrophobic?" he asked.

Carol closed her eyes swallowed hard and nodded, "A bit."

"Well, don't worry, only a few more floors down."

Great Carol thought, further into the ground, nothing to have a phobia about there. She had felt uneasy since the doctor had opened the CDC doors and let them in. They had to consent to blood tests, but Carol admitted that, despite her misgivings, this seemed safe. As they reached the bottom, Jenner walked in front of them down a large corridor. Carol felt the tension begin to ease out of her. It could be the open spaces, but she knew it had something to do with Daryl's arms brushing up against hers now and then as they walked. Carol was getting confused by his behavior. After that night with Ed, he seemed to always be wherever she went, trying to be inconspicuous, but he rarely spoke to her. It was as if he felt responsible for her somehow. Carol was pulled from her thoughts when Jenner mentioned running water. She and Sophia hadn't had running water in so long, they were ecstatic. As they all went to claim rooms, Carol offered to let Andrea stay with her and Sophia.

"Really, Sophia likes to sleep next to me, Andrea, you can have the other bed all to yourself."

Andrea looked like she was gong to refuse.

"Besides," Carol added, "I would feel safer with someone else in here with us."

Andrea smiled weakly, she knew what Carol was doing, and agreed. Daryl was charging past their door on his way to a room down the hall when Merle grabbed the back of his collar and yanked him into the room on the other side of Carol and Andreas. Merle looked over at Carol and gave her a wink.

"You're really good at that cookie lady."

Carol looked at Merle, a smile touching her lips. "Don't know what you're talking about Merle."

He laughed as they closed their doors.

After everyone had had their showers, Jenner asked Carol and Andrea to help him fix everyone something to eat.

"I would do it myself," he said, "but my cooking may make you rethink your decision to come down here."

Carol was grateful and they were given full access to all the food in the freezers, fridge and pantry. Dinner was a lighthearted occasion, everyone laughing and telling stories, propelled by the wine and liquor that Jenner had provided. All the men, besides Dale had had quite a bit to drink. Carol noticed that Lori had drank quite a bit, sitting between Shane and Rick casting occasional glances at both of them. She simply shook her head and wondered if Shane and Lori were holding hands under the table, she wouldn't doubt it.

Carol was finishing up the dinner dishes in the kitchen when she noticed Daryl leaning against the doorjamb, bottle of whiskey still in his fist. She turned and gave him a smile. "Need somethin?" She asked.

He shook his head and walked in to lean against the island in the middle of the room, where he set the bottle down. She looked at him again, his arms crossed, his eyes boring holes into her. She was getting a little mad at the way he felt the need to babysit her. She was a grown woman and she could help herself, he didn't need to feel tied to her. She knew he probably resented it anyway. She turned to him with bubbles dripping down her arms, and pointed a dripping spoon at him, "Look Daryl, you really don't need to babysit me, I'm fine. Now go do whatever you would like to be doing right now instead of lurking!"

He stared back at her, surprised a bit by her forcefulness, but he liked it.

"Ok." He whispered, barely audible.

As Carol went to turn back to the sink thinking he was going to leave, she found Daryl's hand on her hip, pulling her back around. He pulled her closer to him, their bodies pressing tight against each other. Carol inhaled sharply and realized that she still had both hands up, the spoon in one, and suds dripping down her other as Daryl leaned to touch his forehead against hers. He leaned his head a bit and nudged her face with his nose, coaxing her to raise her mouth to his. Their lips met tentatively at first, she could tell they were both holding their breath. As Daryl gripped her hips and pulled her even closer, she wasn't sure how that was possible, but he did, she dropped the spoon and gripped the back of his neck with her hands. They littered kisses against each other's lips, tugs, nips, pulls. After a minute he ran his tongue along her bottom lip and sought entrance to her mouth as he deepened the kiss. Carol could feel her head lightening, her body seeking to melt with his even more. He slid his hands up her back and between her shoulder blades as her walked her back up against the sink, his groin pressing against her tightly. Carol lowered her hands to snake them around his waist under his shirt, bringing a groan from Daryl's lips. He tucked his head into her neck and littered kisses along the flesh of her neck and collarbone.

They were so tangled up in each other; they didn't hear Glen come in until the third time he cleared his throat. Daryl jumped back as if someone had lit him on fire. He turned and Glared at Glen.

"What? He barked.

"Um sorry, Jenner wants to talk to you and Rick."

Daryl didn't even spare Carol a glance as he stormed out, bumping shoulders with Glen. "Sorry Carol," Glen muttered.

Carol gave him a small smile and turned back to the sink as he left. She knew her face was flushed, but without Daryl pressing against her, she felt so cold all of the sudden. She tried not to think about the fact that he had been drinking quite a bit before their encounter and that he hadn't looked at her as he left. She heard all of the reasons why it meant nothing to him go through her head; he was drunk, you are just a warm body, he's a man, men have needs. She finally blew out a long held breath and shook herself out of her pity party. She didn't even hear Daryl come into the room, grab her by the wrist, turn her around and plant a long hard kiss on her lips, "Didn't want you to think we were done," he growled.

He then winked at her and walked out the door again. Carol pressed a hand to her mouth and let a chuckle escape, before she turned back to the dishes her self doubt and self-pity gone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi. Thanks for all the reviews and follows, I appreciate it. Just wanted to address an issue someone had with Carol kissing Daryl so soon after Ed attacked her. In my mind, Carol had been victimized by Ed so many times before, she would have dealt with it in her own way. I see Carol as trying to live a new life, give herself a little bit of happiness. Besides, it was just a kiss, I haven't thrown them in bed together...yet:)**

**Enjoy this chapter. This chapter has a bit of MANDREA in it, but the next chapter will see Daryl and Carol getting much closer.**

**I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters.**

Merle stood leaning against one of the work stations, watching his brother go apeshit on Jenner. When Dale had asked what the big countdown on the screen was, Merle had already known. He had been in the army, special ops. With the power failing, he knew the doc couldn't risk letting the virus and whatever else they had in their test tubes and vials getting out. He figured he'd let Daryl let off a little steam before he stepped in. Dale was sitting with Andrea, while Carol and her girl sat huddled together next to a desk. Officer Friendly's kid and wife were pressed up against that asshole Shane while Rick tried to calm Daryl and talk to Jenner. Merle rubbed a hand across his jaw and walked forward to Daryl, clamping a hand on his shoulder.

"Ok bro, why don't you and Officer Friendly get all our stuff and let me and the doc here talk like grownups."

He watched Rick and Daryl run back to the dorms and he leaned down to Jenner.

"Now look here doc, I know you gotta do what you gotta do, but don't go thinkin you can make tht decision for all of us. I know you aint the kind of man that kills kids when you have a choice, right? Now we got two little kids who aint even begun to live yet. You wanna take away that chance for them, huh?"

Jenner cast a look at Sophia and Carl who were clinging to their mothers. Just as Daryl and Rick came back in the room with their packs, Jenner pushed a button on the console.

"You have 5 minutes."

Merle clapped the doctor on the shoulder. "Alright, get yer asses moving people", he barked.

Everyone got up quickly and began following Daryl and Rick out. Merle looked back to see Dale arguing with Andrea. He heard Dale tell Andrea, "Amy wouldn't want you to do this."

Merle walked over to them. "Old man, go on and catch up with everyone, I got this."

Merle stood there looking down at Andrea who refused to meet his eyes. "What the hell ya think yer doin?"

"Merle, just go with everyone and leave me the hell alone."

"Well I would love to blondie, but see I got this thing about women in trouble, I don't like it."

"Merle I am not your problem, go away."

"Get your ass up!" he growled at her.

"Merle, just go aw"-Andrea was cut off by Merle picking her up from the ground and throwing her over his shoulder. "Goddammit, put me down motherfucke!"r she yelled as she pounded on his back. "There's that fight you was missing lady." Merle smirked and smacked her ass lightly. He carried her out to the lobby where he found the rest of the group trying to break through the front glass.

Carol rifled through her pack until she found what she was looking for. "Rick, I found this in your pants," she said as she handed him the grenade.

Rick gave her a thankful smile and told everyone to get back as he set the device against the glass. Once it shattered, the group made their way through the walkers that had gathered, and piled into their vehicles. Merle walked into the RV with Andrea still over his shoulder. He walked back to the bedroom and threw her down on the bed. She scooted back until she was pressed up against the headboard. "Don't you dare touch me you son of a bitch!"

"Blondie, believe me when I touch you I aint gonna have to force it." He winked and walked back out to where Carol stood staring at him.

"What?" he asked shrugging his shoulders. "Would you rather I left here there to die?"

Carol just continued to stare, a small smile now tugging at her lips.

"What the hell ya starin at woman?"

She walked forward, and Merle took a step back. She giggled and walked closer stopping in front of him. She raised herself on her tiptoes and gave him a quick sisterly peck on his stubbled cheek.

"You are a good man Merle Dixon," she said as she walked back to Sophia, who was watching the scene play out.

"No I aint!" he growled.

Sophia looked at him and smiled "Yes you are Mr. Merle." Carol just laughed at the frown growing bigger on Merles face.

"Damn women!" he swore. "Next stop I'm kickin Daryl's ass off my bike. Can't stand all this chatterin and I really can't stand little snot nosed kids." Merle gave Sophia a hard mean look, but it didn't faze her, she just giggled.

"Dammit," he muttered.

Merle ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the bench seat, closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the window, trying to get some sleep. When Andrea came out of the bedroom about an hour later she found Carol asleep on one side and on the other bench seat Merle was snoring loudly. She smiled when she saw that Sophia had snuck over and pressed herself against Merles side and had covered them both with a blanket. The little girl had a smile on her face even as she slept.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the formatting. Having trouble with my computer. Enjoy!

They were camping by the side of the road, in a small thicket of trees. Carol sat at the small fire trying to warm Sophia who sat between her mothers knees wrapped in a blanket. Merle and Daryl had just come back from hunting, and were now engaged in the argument that had started as soon as they all filed out of the vehicles. Shane was blaming Rick for the CDC incident saying the army base would have been safer. Glen pointed out that they didn't have near enough fuel to get to the base. Shane looked over at Glen and got right in his face.

"You think you know anything little boy, you don't know shit!" Shane spat.

Carol was pretty sure that Shane had been drinking, she could tell by the way he slurred some of his words. This situation was making her more and more uncomfortable. Glen just glared back at Shane, standing his ground. Carol was proud of him, he was coming into his own a bit. Shane glared back at him before he let out a little chuckle and walked toward the trees. He looked back to see if Lori was following, and she wasn't. Carol heard him swear and stomp off.

Carol realized that she had to pee. She would never get used to peeing outside, but the kids and the men sure seemed to adapt, go figure. She asked Andrea to watch Sophia as she walked into a copse of trees. After she pulled up her pants, she turned around to see Shane leaning against a tree watching her. She felt her stomach clench, and she wanted to get out of there fast. She turned, trying to pretend she didn't see him. She started walking back towards the camp. Shane grabbed her arm and twirled her around to face him.

"You know Carol, Rick is gonna get you and that pretty girl of yours killed. I'm gonna go and scavenge some gas to try to get to the base, you should come with me."

She saw that he gripped a bottle of liquor in his hands and took another gulp. Carol just gave him a small smile.

"I'll think about it Shane," she knew damn well she wasn't going anywhere with him.

When she turned to leave again he grabbed her arm more forcefully and Carol pulled as hard as she could. She lost her footing and fell face first into a tree. She could feel the stinging as the bark scraped against her skin. She got up quickly and put her hand to the side of her face. She didn't think it was too bad, just a little scratch.

Shane was over to her in an instant, his bottle now forgotten on the ground. "Oh God Carol I am so sorry. Please let me look at that."

"No Shane I think you've done enough. I'm fine. Why don't you go sleep it off." She saw the anger building behind his eyes again. "Fine don't take my help stupid bitch!" Carol raised her hand to her mouth, terrified by Shanes Jekyll and Hyde behavior.

Daryl had been sitting at the fire when he saw Shane emerging from the trees. He really hated this asshole. Didn't know why, except that he was a prick. That was all the reason Daryl needed. He saw Carol come out after Shane, rubbing her hand along the side of her face. Se was walking quickly back to the fire, glancing at Shane. She sat down and pulled Sophia over to her. Daryl cast a sideways glance at her and he could feel his blood begin to boil. He jumped up and pointed at Carol.

"What the hell happened to yer face?" He roared loud enough for everyone in camp to turn and look at him, then Carol.

"Um nothing, just fell is all."

He looked over at Shane who was avoiding his gaze. Daryl stomped over to the man.

"What the fuck did you do to her?"

Shane just looked at Daryl and put his hands on his hips. "Nothin man, it was an accident. Besides why the fuck do you care, you fuckin her or something?"

Daryl took the string of squirrels he had hunted and threw them in Shanes face. While Shane was blocking the squirrels, Daryl threw a right hook knocking him on his ass. Daryl went forward to go after Shane again, but Merle had him by the collar and Rick was holding back a now embarrassed and pissed off Shane.

"Shane, enough," Rick said.

Shane shrugged Rick off and stomped back into the woods. Carol was absolutely astounded that Lori took off after him. Rick just looked at the two heading for the woods and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, I think its time I turn in. Night everyone". Merle spoke up from behind Daryl. "Hey Officer Friendly, I think you need to grow you a set of balls."

* * *

Rick turned to look at them with weary eyes. "You know Merle, I think you're right." Rick walked into his and Loris tent and proceeded to throw all of her stuff out on the ground. Carl shrugged his shoulders and followed his dad into the tent to get ready for bed. "

* * *

Mom, do you think Carl is gonna be ok," Sophia asked. "Well sweetie, I think it will take a while, but he'll be ok. He's gonna need a real good friend though. Think you can do that?" Sophia nodded her head as Carol kissed her cheek.

* * *

"Dont go worryin bout that boy too much angel. I think he's smart, probably had Shane figured out way before his daddy did," Merle assured her, ruffling her hair.

* * *

Daryl calmed down a little and sat back down at the fire. He turned to Carol and took her face in his hands, turning it to the injured side. "Daryl thank you but you didn't have to do that. I tripped when I was trying to get him to let go of my arm." What the fuck he have your arm for?" "I just think he's drunk, that's all, I don't think he meant to hurt me." "Doesn't matter momma, he did hurt you," Sophia said. Daryl looked over at the girl. "Yer right, he did. You ever see anyone hurt your momma or anyone ever hurts you, you come get me, ok?" "Yes Mr. Daryl," Sophia replied. Daryl dipped his bandana in some water and turned Carols face so he could clean the dirt out of the long scratches down the side. "Why Mr. Dixon, you seem to be coming to my rescue an awful lot lately." "Well woman, not like I have a choice." Carol turned slightly at his words, she knew he resented her. She felt foolish and weak not to be able to either protect herself or avoid these situations. Daryl sensed her mood because he added, "Never could resist a damsel in distress. Especially a pretty one." Carol blushed when Merle laughed. For a moment Carol and Daryl had forgotten that there was anyone else there, but when they looked around the fire, they saw Merle, Glen, Andrea, Dale, and Sophia all looking at them. Daryl bushed too as he threw the wet rag at Merles face.

* * *

"Little brother I just got one question for you," Merle said as he threw the rag back at Daryl. "What the hell happened to all the shit I taught you about fightin. Did you really throw squirrels at that asshole?" After a silent second everyone, including Daryl broke into laughter. "Shit, I guess I aint never gonna live that one down." Daryl sat back against the log, moving closer to Carol and Sophia so his thigh was touching hers. Carol looked up at him and smiled. She felt as giddy as a school girl. Daryl looked back and winked.

* * *

As Merle and Dary walked back to their tent, Merle clapped Daryl on his shoulder. "So, think Blondie is thawing for me at all?" Daryl turned to Merle. "Merle you punched the woman in the face and then threw her over your shoulder like a fuckin caveman. ya ask me your lucky she hasnt killed ya in yer sleep." Merle smirked. "Come on bro, I wasnt in my right mind when I hit her. Besides i already apologized to her for that. she said it didnt hurt none, told me I hit like a girl. So how you and cookie and angel doin?" Daryl looked down at his feet, kicking at rock. "Dont know what ya mean." "Aint no shame bro. I figure assholes and fuck ups like us don't never get a second chance. I dont know about you, but im willin to grovel if i have ta. And if you don't take hold of this, youre stupider than ya look." Daryl smirked, "Yeah, guess yer right." Merle moved to unzip the tent. "Get some sleep, and I don't wanna watch ya rubbin up against me again tonight. Ya need that shit, ya got a lady now," Merle laughed. Daryls face grew red, "Fuck you Merle," he growled as he punched Merle on the arm. Daryl glanced one last time back at the fire where Carol and Sophia were still talking with Andrea. Daryl wasnt any good at this shit, but he would try, for them.**_  
_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Once again, I apologize for last chapters formatting, but problem fixed. I do not own Walking Dead or its characters. **

**Any tips, critiques, reviews, follows are appreciated.**

**Enjoy!**

Carol awoke slowly and stretched lazily in her tent. She knew she should get up and start something for breakfast, but judging by the buzzing mosquitos outside and the heat already simmering inside the tent, today was gonna be stifling hot. She quickly dressed in a tank top and pair of shorts, climbing quietly over Sophia. She walked towards the RV to see what she could scrounge up when Daryl appeared form the trees.

"Hey he said as he walked towards her.

"Hey yourself," she said giving him a smile. "You and Merle get anything?"

"Yup, few rabbits, some squirrel and a small buck. Merles skinnin em now, so you can hold off on cookin breakfast for a bit."

They walked over to where Rick and Carl were checking through their remaining supplies. Daryl looked at Ricks face. He had dark circles under his eyes and Daryl was pretty sure he hadn't slept at all last night. Daryl looked toward Carl.

"Hey kid, why don't you come help me wake up Sophia. Me and Merle found a pond about a quarter mile through the trees. I'll take ya guys down there til your dads done, k?"

Carl looked to Rick for his ok, and Rick nodded. Carl took off at a run to Sophia's tent, unzipping it quickly and yelling into it, "Sophia get up, were going swimming."

Carol laughed at the boys exuberant attitude.

"Meet us down there whenever," Daryl said, glancing at her.

Carol realized that Daryl knew Rick needed someone to talk to. She supposed she was as good as anyone to listen.

"K, Ill be right there. Don't let Sophia give you any trouble." Rick glanced at the RV. "I think Andreas stirring around in there, why don't you_"

Rick was cut off by the RV door slamming open. Andrea ran from the RV carrying a bathing suit and a towel.

"No need Rick, I heard." She laughed as she ran to catch up with Sophia and Carl.

Daryl looked shocked. "Women. Fuckin end of the world and they think to pack their bathing suits." He looked at Carol, mischief in his eyes. "You got a suit?"

"Unfortunately, I didn't think to grab mine when the zombies were breakin down my front door." Daryl smiled, "Well that is very fortunate for me huh. Good thing God invented skinny dippin."

Carol looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. Rick just laughed as Daryl turned to catch up with everyone.

Carol squatted down to Ricks level, helping sort through the bags. She was biting the inside of her cheek trying to decide how to start this awkward conversation. Rick glanced up at her and laughs.

"Carol, I know what you're doin. Im ok, you don't need to watch out for me."

She looked at him and reached up to brush some dirt off his face. "Rick I know I haven't known you as long as some of the others, but I know you are a good man. I see you tryin so hard with Carl, when you don't need to, the boy worships you. You've put the safety of this whole group on your shoulders, you need to let us help you. I can tell you're not sleeping at all, and now with the whole Lori and Shane thing. I never really liked Shane anyway," she smirked.

"Carol you really don't have to say that-"

"No Rick, I never liked him, its true. Do you know that you, Merle, Daryl and Dale are the only men who have ever helped me with Ed? The thing is, Shane had seen him hit me before. I know some of the others knew, but they never actually saw him hit me, and I pushed them away. But there were a few times that Shane actually sw him hit me, kick me even and he just walked right by."

Rick could feel his heart pounding in his ears. He wondered what had happened to the man that used to be his partner. Shane used to get so angry when they went on domestic abuse calls. He realized that the man he used to call brother no longer existed.

"Carol, honestly, Im not really that surprised about Lori and Shane. We were having trouble long before the world went to shit. Im pretty sure the affairs been going on for a while. I tried to keep us together for Carl's sake, but I know that's not fair to him. Rick looked at Carol, "Do you think Carl knew?"

Carol looked down at the ground and Rick realized that Lori and Shane probably hadn't been to discreet when they thought he was dead. "Shit," he swore and ran his hands through his hair. "Honestly Rick, he came to me and asked if he could stay with us quite a few nights. I knew he was uncomfortable with the situation, so I let him stay when Ed wasn't being an asshole, I hope that's ok."

Rick looked up at Carol, a smile in his eyes. "Carol, I don't know what this group did right in our others lives to get to be with you during the end of the world, but I swear I will thank God every day that you are with us."

Carol swiped at the tears in her eyes.

"Now," he said, rising and dusting off his pants. "I believe I heard someone mention swimming. I think I need take a dip myself. Care to join me?"

He put his arm out to his side and Carol hooked her arm through his.

"Well thank you Mr. Grimes," she said in a southern bell accent. They started off for the pond arm in arm, their laughter echoing through the trees.


	19. Chapter 19

**Please, review and critique. This is my first writing site, need to know if I'm doin ok. Thanks for all who have followed me, love ya! This chapter is a little bit shorter, I wrote it with Chapter 18, but thought it was a little long all together. I do not own Walking Dead or its characters. This is the last chapter before the Atlanta group discovers the Greene's. **

**Enjoy!**

Daryl watched as Rick and Carol came through the trees. For a second he was a bit jealous, but then he saw the look that Rick gave him. Rick knew he had feelings for Carol, Daryl wasn't sure how, he had just figured it out himself. Rick tilted his chin in Daryl's direction and Daryl did the same to him. To guys that was an entire fuckin conversation in one move. He watched as Carol kicked off her shoes and waded into the water. Andrea and the kids had changed, Andrea in a suit, Carl in shorts, and Sophia in Shorts and a tank top. He glanced over at Merle, who was walking towards him, as Rick came up next to him. As the three men stood there, Rick looked over at Merle and Daryl. Daryl was staring intently at Carol an Sophia, while Merle was staring at Andrea. Rick crossed his arms in front of him and just busted out laughing. He laughed until tears ran down his face and he could feel the stress lift off of him. Daryl and Merle stared at him, hoping he wasn't having a fuckin meltdown. After a couple minutes, Rick finally got ahold of himself and looked over at the two brothers who were still staring at him like he was bat shit crazy.

"Ok, since I like the two of you, Im gonna tell ya two things. One: You hurt them, I will put a bullet in your fuckin heads. Two, and this is the big one, you guys are in for a fuckin world of trouble." As he patted Daryl on the shoulder, he took off his shoes and ran into the pond, fully clothed. Merle leaned over to Daryl. Think Officer Friendly's off his fuckin rocker?" Daryl looked at the man splashing with his son in the pond. A small smile graced Daryl's face. "Nah, I think he's better this way anyway." Merle chuckled and went towards Andrea as she emerged form the pond. He ran over to grab her towel and held it out for her. Daryl shook his head and snorted at his brothers actions. He was still shaking his head when a small hand grabbed him around the waist. Carol stood there, dripping from head to toe. What the fuck you go all the way in for, yer in yer clothes still."

She swatted at him, his skinny dipping comment still on her mind. "I was hot, I wanted to cool down."

He looked down at her as her hands snaked underneath his vest and she was standing right in front of him. "So, what you figured you had to come up here at get me all wet?"

"No, I just think you need to cool off too," she said as she put her chin on his chest and looked up at him.

The proximity of her body to his was making him sweat in this heat, and it wasn't because of the sun overhead. The way she pressed against him in all the right places, the look of longing in her big blue eyes, Daryl knew he was a goner. He looked down at Carol and wiped a rivulet of water dripping from her forehead with his thumb. He gazed into her eyes and saw the type of man he could be. In this fucked up world, Daryl Dixon could be more than he ever had been before. He could be that for this woman and her child. But, he wanted to be honest with her.

"Carol, I aint sure how ta do this shit. I aint never cared for anyone before except myself. But if you let me, you know, lurk around you and Sophia, Ill try to be everything ya want me to be, but yer gonna have ta help me."

He was sure shed push him away, telling him that he was an emotional retard, which he felt like most of the time. She looked up at him and smiled her beautiful smile.

"You don't have to lurk, you know."

She reached up on her tiptoes and caught his bottom lip in a kiss. She brought her hand to the back of his head, pulling him down, opening her mouth for him. He wound his hands around her waist and kissed her back, his tongue dancing with hers. She smelled like water, but tasted like honey.

In his mind, he knew he could get used to this, and wondered if this is what Merle felt for Andrea. As Daryl broke the kiss, he hugged her tighter and looked over at his brother who was by now arguing with Andrea. He rubbed his hands across his face as he saw both Andrea and Merle shouting and pointing in each others faces. As Carol and Daryl watched they saw Andrea move forward and grab the older redneck by the back of his neck and pull him in for a deeper, more ravenous kiss than they had just shared. They both laughed, then stood shocked, jaws dropped as they saw Merle grab Andrea around her hips, hitch her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist, Merle walking with her like that back into the trees.

"I don't think we should stay in this pond anymore dad," Carl yelled to his father. "I think there somethin in the water," he said as they all broke out into laughter. Daryl looked down at Carol again. In this messed up, dangerous world, this was a good day. He leaned down and kissed her on the tip of her nose. A very good day.


	20. Chapter 20

**OK, this chapter is a little big longer than some of my others, hope you like it. I do not own Walking Dead or any of its characters. Also, I just realized that this chapter failed to post yesterday, and I also have a new one for today, so you get a two-fer!**

**Enjoy!**

They had gotten too sloppy, too complacent, too stupid, Daryl thought as he gazed out the window of the RV. Yesterday's fun at the pond had come to an abrupt halt when they were confronted by a herd of walkers blocking the swimmers from the camp on their way back. Daryl and Rick had fought off the walkers, even Carol had grabbed a knife from Daryl's belt and protected Carl and Sophia.

Merle and Andrea had burst through the trees seconds later, hearing the screams form where they were…. Daryl shook his head, not wanting to think about his brother like that. Dale and Glen were coming at the walkers from the camp side. Daryl heard more shouting, and saw Shane and Lori getting into one of the cars, Lori motioning for Carl to come with them. Carl simply shook his head and continued to stand behind Carol. Shane grabbed Lori by the waist and hauled her into the car and they took off, just like that. Daryl couldn't imagine what the poor kid was feelin like right now.

He looked towards the back of the RV where Carol sat Sophia and Carl sat with Rick. The rest of the group occupied the truck ahead and Merle and Andrea on the bike. They were all filthy, covered in dirt and mud, leaves and shit in their hair. After the walkers had been taken care of, they hastily grabbed their shit and took off. They had been on the road for the better part of the morning, Daryl taking over for Dale driving the RV.

Carol had reached out to take his hand as they were leaving, but he shook her off. This was his fault, his and Merles. They were walkin around by the camp like two lovesick fuckin puppy dogs, dulled their senses, and made them weak. Every time he glanced at Carol, he felt guilty. He never should have started anything with her. In a world like this, it wasn't gonna go anywhere, so he was gonna leave her alone. His heart wrenched as he looked at the girl curled up against her mother. Nah, they were too good for him anyway. He and Merle were better staying on the fringe of these peoples lives, watching from a distance, protecting.

Carol gripped Sophia's hand in hers, gently brushing hair out of the sleeping girls eyes. Carol had never been so scared in her life as she was last night. She still wasn't sure where she got the notion to grab the knife off of Daryl's belt, but she couldn't just stand there and let a walker get at Carl and Sophia. Carol normally wasn't a violent woman, but first she had killed two walkers by plunging her knife into their heads, even now she became nauseated by the way the knife had slipped into the skulls, like a knife through rotting melon. She had become even more enraged when she saw Lori and Shane heading for one of the cars, Lori motioning for Carl to follow. Carol had felt rage that a mother could put her child in harms way like that. Yeah Carl, walk to mommy through a herd of walkers. Carol knew Lori didn't expect Carl to come with her; she was just making sure she made the gesture to save face. Carol looked across at the father and son, both exhausted, sleeping against one another. She was pulled out of Lori hating moment when all of the sudden she heard Daryl swear and slam on the brakes of the RV.

"What the fuck," he yelled as he looked out the front windshield.

Rick got up quickly to see what was wrong, Carol perched behind him. All they could see was the truck ahead of them had come to a halt and Merles bike had spun out, Merle now on the ground, Andrea dusting herself off. Daryl was out of the RV in a flash walking over to Merle and Andrea.

"What the fuck Merle?"

"Shut the fuck up baby bro, wasn't me, was the horse."

"Horse?" Daryl looked up and sure enough, off on the side of the road was a beautiful chestnut mare. A young woman was emerging from the tall grass, brushing herself off from the tumble. She grabbed the horses' reins and walked over to Merle.

"I am so sorry; your motorcycle scared my horse."

"Your horse scared me," Merle roared back at her.

"Let me see your arm," she said as she took his good arm in her hand.

Merles arm was hanging at an unnatural angle. The girl looked at Merle and Andrea, "my dads a doctor, yall can come up to the house, and he'll take a look at that. I'm Maggie Greene by the way she said," brushing her hand off before grasping Andreas. "And I am sorry, really. Just follow me; it's about three farms down."

Daryl got back into the RV after loading Merle in the back of the pickup. He relayed what had happened to Rick and Carol. As they began driving, following the Greene girl Carl looked up at his dad.

"Hey dad, what's Merle gonna do if he cant use his other hand now. Did you see it when him and Andrea came to help with the walkers? His pants were even done up."

Andrea blushed as Rick, Carol and Daryl chuckled.

Andrea looked at Carl, "just don't let him hear you ask that kid, you'll be sorry." Andrea laughed as she ruffled Carl's hair.

They got to the Greene farm and met the rest of Maggie's family. While, Herschel, her father tended to Merle, she and her sister Beth helped them put up their tents in the front yard. The girls gave them some new sleeping bags and blankets to replace some that they had left back at their camp in their hasty retreat. Herschel came out to talk to them about an hour after he first took Merle into the house. He was wary of these strangers, but since they had women and children with them, he felt obliged to help. He took Rick and Daryl aside.

"Well, his arm is broken, broke right through the skin, so I set it, cleaned the wound and gave him some antibiotics. I tried to give him something for the pain, but he refused." Daryl looked up and smiled at that remark. "Really," he asked.

"Yep," he answered as Daryl nodded his head pleased.

"So, he needs to rest up for at least a couple weeks. Now, I was only with the man for an hour and I am going to blame his refusal of pain meds on his language, but if I catch any of you using language like that around my girls, you'll be out, understand."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you so much Herschel," Rick said, shaking the older mans hand.

"Also, no guns inside my house. We haven't had any problems here yet, and I don't want any either. You can use guns to patrol the perimeter only."

Rick cast a sidelong glance at Daryl who nodded.

"What about my bow," Daryl asked.

"I don't see the bow as a problem. You can keep that on ya."

Daryl nodded. As the old man went to walk back into the house Rick stopped him.

"How long you been a doc Herschel?"

Herschel looked at Rick and Daryl.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not a medical doctor. I'm a veterinarian. But seeing as your brother I just worked on is a jackass, I don't see we have any problems," he smirked. Daryl and Rick just looked after the man, grinning at his dry humor.

As night fell across their makeshift camp, everyone was winding down from the excitement of the last two days. Daryl was still ignoring Carol and frankly she was sick of it. She spotted him by an old fruit tree, bow at his side.

"Andrea, can you watch Sophia just for a second?"

"Sure hun."

Daryl saw her coming towards him and suddenly got nervous. Carol simply stopped in front of him and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Problem Daryl?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Ok then, I have something to say to you then."

Daryl rolled his eyes.

"I don't really know what's going on in that head of yours, but I have a feeling you're blaming yourself for that herd. I have three questions for you; One: Are you stupid?"

"No," he bristled.

"Ok, two: Am I ugly?"

"No," he said

"Three: How many new people did we meet today?"

Daryl just stared at her.

"Ok then, if you're not stupid, I'm not ugly, and we met a bunch of new people today, I have one last question for you. How long until someone else starts looking at me the way you did yesterday, huh? Because heres the thing. I was with Ed for so long, I thought I didn't deserve anyone better than him. But I woke up when you kissed me. I deserve better than Ed, I thought it was you, but you seem to have a hard time dealing with that. So I will tell you one last thing Dixon," shes aid as she got closer to him and pointed her finger in his face; "I'm done, I'm done being someone's punching bag, someone's plaything, someone's mouse. I don't even need a man to live my life, but if you decided you dont want me, I am sure someone I meet in this new world would be glad to have a woman like me, so get your head out of your ass, before its too late." She turned on her heel and walked back to the camp, grabbing Sophia by the hand and retreating into her tent, leaving Daryl slumped against the tree with his mouth hanging open, wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok, here is where we finally get the CARYL hookup. Warning**Sexually explicit*****

**I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters. **

**Enjoy!**

Three days into their stay at Herschel's farm, the group had settled in quite nicely. Rick and Daryl thought that this would be a pretty good place to hold up for a while. They had livestock, dairy cows, chickens, a vegetable garden and an orchard. The only thing that had Daryl surprised was that they hadn't had too much of a walker problem here. Granted, the farm was out in the boonies, but the fences were wooden, and some rotted, through, easy for walkers to get through.

Carol was still keeping her distance from Daryl. Hell the only time she came near him was to give him his food, and even then, she just plopped it down in front of him and walked away. Daryl sighed and rubbed a hand over his face looking towards where Carol, Sophia and Carl were helping Maggie and Beth in the garden. Carl had been sticking with Carol and Sophia like glue since his ma left, but Daryl couldn't blame him. He was still watching them, his bow on his back, when Andrea came out f the house.

"Hey Daryl."

"Hey."

"Was your brother always such an ass?"

"Pretty much, yep."

Andrea just chuckled. "Well he wants to see ya."

"Alright."

Daryl walked into the house as Andrea went to relieve Dale from watch.

Daryl walked into the bedroom where Merle was still recovering, but by the looks of it, Merle was going stir crazy. He was up and pacing in front of the large picture window.

"Merle?"

"Hey little brother, ya gotta do something for me. Tell that fuckin horse doc that I'm ok to get outta this room, I'm goin fuckin nuts."

Daryl grinned to himself. Merle never was one to stay put for too long. Even if it was for his own good.

"Everyone's driving me fuckin crazy. Blondie up here all the time fussin over me, Herschel poking and proddin, yer women always shoving food in my face."

"She aint my woman."

Merle turned to face his brother, his pacing stopped.

"What the fuck ya do"

"Fuck you, how ya know it was me?"

Merle just shot Daryl a look, calling his bluff.

"Fine, I told her I didn't need no distractions. Distractions get people killed."

"Yeah, ya told her that? What she say?"

"Well I didn't really tell her, just kind of, ya know"

"Yer fuckin scared of that woman, aint ya? Andrea heard what Carol said to ya that first night here. Ya know she's right dontcha?"

"Fuck you Merle."

"Don't ya think I'm worried too? Me and blondie still don't even know if we really even like each other. Hell, I threw her out of my room today. But this world is shit, little brother, ya get it? And it aint never gonna be like it was. So we can either find a fuckin silver lining, or we may as well opt out, get me?"

Daryl looked at the floor, biting his thumb. He was rewarded for his silence by Merle slapping the back of his head. Hard.

"I gotcha Merle, Jesus," he said rubbing the back of his head. Daryl walked towards the door, looking back at his brother.

"Oh Merle, about me talking to the doc?" Merle looked at him expectantly. Daryl simply smiled at his brother and gave him the middle finger as he slammed the door.

He could hear Merle yell "Goddammit Daryl!"

Daryl was still smiling when he walked toward the vegetable garden, nodding at Maggie."Watch them for a bit?" he asked indicating Carl and Sophia.

"Sure".

He looked at Carol, "Can I talk to you?"

She just continued planting seeds, so Daryl cleared his throat. "Please?"

"Daryl I can talk to you when I'm done here."

Daryl ran his hand through his hair. "Fine if that's how ya wanna do it." He bent forward and grabbed Carol, throwing her over his shoulder and started walking towards the empty RV.

Carol couldn't believe what he was doing, her small fists hit his back, but she wasn't hitting with all her strength. He walked her into the RV and dropped her down on the bed.

"Daryl, what do you think you're-" he cut her off by leaning down and crushing his lips to hers.

His mouth was greedy, straying from her lips to roam her neck. He moved back to her mouth and ran his tongue against her lips, seeking entrance. Carol opened mouth to him, kissing him back like she was a starving woman having her last meal. Carol began pulling at his shirt, trying to get it off of him. He pulled his shirt over his head and toed off his boots. He looked at Carol, struggling with her own shirt, and chuckled. He gripped the hem of her shirt and dragged it over her head. Daryl stopped and looked down at her. She wore a red lace bra, her chest heaving with each breath. She slowly reached around her back to undo the hook and her breasts tumbled from the lace cups. Daryl gasped. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was. He leaned down, trailing kisses along her neck. Carol moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Daryl kissed his way down to her breasts, where her nipples were hardening from the cool air. He traced the nipple with his tongue, and then took it into his mouth tugging at the hardened peak. Carol let out a groan and arched upwards, Daryl moaned and took in as much of her breast as he could, sucking and licking. He felt Carols hands go to the button of his jeans, trying to get them undone. He gently pushed her hands away and had his pants off in seconds.

Carol saw Daryl remove his pants; he wore no underwear of course. Even though she had seen Daryl that night in the tent when he thought she was sleeping, she was amazed at how large he was. She bit her lower lip, trying to figure out if he was going to fit. She pulled Daryl down on top of her and then rolled so he was on his back, completely naked in front of her. She moved her hands around on his chest, feeling his muscles and the flat planes of his stomach. She moved lower and looked up to find him watching her with lust in his eyes. Carol licked the tip of his cock, swirling her tongue around it. Daryl groaned, his hands gripping the blanket at his sides. Carol grew a little bolder and wrapped her hands around the bottom of his shaft, taking him in her mouth as far as she could.

Daryl couldn't believe what he was feeling. He bucked his hips off the bed when Carol gripped him and sank her mouth down. He wasn't sure how long he could last with her wet, hot mouth on him; damn this was incredible. As Carol moved her mouth up and down his cock, swirling her tongue around the tip, Daryl thought he was going to lose his mind. He quickly sat up and flipped Carol so she was on her back, his knees parting her legs. He kissed his way from her lips down to her flat belly. As he kissed lower, he could feel Carol tense up. "What's wrong?'

"Um, you don't have to do that."

"I want to."

"Uh, no ones ever done that to me before."

He could tell Carol was embarrassed. "Good, I'll be the first." He grinned up at her like a predator stalking his prey.

He gently touched his tongue to her and Carol felt like she was going to fly right off the bed. Daryl chuckled as he picked her legs up until they were over his shoulders. Carol buried her face in her arm, embarrassed by what he was doing, but not wanting him to stop either. Daryl ran his tongue up and down her slit, taking in her intoxicating scent. "God, he could die now and be a happy man," he thought. As he moved his tongue in and out of her tightness, Carol began bucking her hips against his mouth, whimpering. She reached down and grabbed him by his hair, pulling him up to meet her mouth.

"Damn woman," Daryl muttered.

"I need you inside me." Carol pleaded, breathless. She had never told anyone what she wanted in bed, figured it didn't matter much anyway; Ed was usually done with her in less than 5 minutes. She wondered if Daryl would think she was a slut for asking him. Daryl just growled and tucked his head into her neck, kissing and biting gently. Feeling bold, she reached down, and grabbed his cock, guiding towards her entrance. As soon as his cock touched her entrance, Daryl knew this wasn't going to last long. He pushed himself slowly into her, just a bit. Carol closed her eyes and moaned, reaching out for Daryl's shoulders. Daryl gritted his teeth and pushed a bit more into her, fuck she was tight!

Carol was amazed by the way her body felt. It felt like every inch of her was tingling. She never knew sex could be like this, gentle and slow. She wanted to savor every second, but she also wanted Daryl, now! She wanted him to know that she wasn't delicate and breakable. She hooked her legs around his waist and pulled him so he entered her fully. "Fuck!" Daryl swore as he stilled himself.

"Did I do something wrong?" Carol asked from beneath him.

He leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose, then laid his forehead against hers. He looked down at her worried eyes and chuckled hoarsely, "No woman, but you feel so hot and tight that if you don't want this to be over in one second better let me set the pace." She blushed at his remark about her body. Daryl held himself still for a few more seconds, trying to get himself under control. He leaned down to kiss her lips again, slowly pulling out of her and pushing back in harder and faster. Carol cried at his first complete thrust. She didn't know how long she could take it. As they moved together Carol kept her legs hooked around his waist, each motion stealing her breath. Daryl moaned at the way Carol was clenched tight around his cock. They moved together, find a rhythm together quickly. As their bodies moved together, Daryl realized he wanted to see her eyes. "Look at me, he pleaded. Carol looked up at him with big blue eyes, as their bodies danced together intimately. Daryl looked down at her, his eyes lustful and possessive. She had been made for him, he was sure of it. Only him. He grabbed her legs from around his waist and pushed her legs out to the side as far as possible, pounding into her. Carol let out a whimper and he could feel her walls spasm and grip him tighter. He reached out quickly and covered her mouth as she came, her legs shuddering, a loud cry coming from her lips, caught in his hand. As Carol came, Daryl could feel the heat surround his cock and he knew he was a goner. With one last thrust, he growled, emptying himself inside her, her walls milking him of everything he had.

Spent, both of them lay panting next to each other looking up at the ceiling. Daryl reached around Carol to draw a blanket over her just in case someone came in. Funny, he didn't even lock the door when he brought her in here. They lay there for a couple minutes, neither knowing quite what to say.

Carol was the first one to speak. "I guess this means you want me, huh?"

Daryl looked over at her, "Hell no woman, I was just bored." He smiled like a jackass and Carol hit him on the shoulder. "Course I do," he said, leaning over to kiss her mouth. Never didn't."

As the lay wrapped in each other's arms, they heard a loud pounding form the top of the RV.

"Next time you two want to do that could you give me some warning? You almost rocked me off the top of this damn thing!" Andrea yelled.

Carol and Daryl just looked at each other and laughed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok, not sure what you will think but I love this chapter. I love writing the funny ones! Thanks to all who read, browse, fave, follow and lurk. **

**Once again, I do not own The Walking dead or any of its characters. **

**Enjoy!**

Carol and Daryl were grinning from ear to ear as they pulled back on all the clothes that, moments before, had been scattered on the floor of the RV.

"Oh shit!" Carol cursed.

"What?"

She held up her red lace bra for Daryl to see, the clasp on the back was torn off.

Daryl smirked. "Maybe if ya weren't in such a hurry to get some Daryl lovin' ya wouldn't have torn it off like a wild woman." Daryl winked at her.

"Yes, I am so sorry I corrupted you with my evil wanton woman ways," she teased. Daryl looked at her serious now. "Ya know I was just kiddin before, ya know, when I said I was just bored. I really do want ya, need ya."

Carol gave him a bright smile. "I know, don't worry Daryl I have thick skin." But Daryl could tell she wasn't so sure.

"But, just remember. Get this close to another woman without letting me know we are over, and I know how to use that buck knife."

She chuckled and leaned over to nibble his ear lobe. Daryl groaned.

Carol moved towards the RV door, turning around and leaning down to pick up her sandal, which gave Daryl a perfect view down her shirt of her now braless tits.

"Dammit Carol!"

"What?" But then she saw the problem he was having as he quickly covered his lap with a pillow.

"Dammit, when ya leave, alone now, since I can't get up for a couple minutes…"

Carol broke in, "Seems to me you've gotten up fine!"

Daryl stuck out his tongue at her and chucked the pillow at her head.

"Fuckin jokes now, huh? When you leave here, go find a fuckin bra. Don't need all these assholes starin at yer tits."

Carols smile faltered, but she held it.

"Don't worry Daryl; no one wants to look at me."

He heard the self-loathing in her voice, no doubt drilled into her head by that asshole Ed.

He looked up at her; he could see the way her confidence had deflated a bit. He decided to use her own words to prove a point to her.

"I got a few questions for ya. One: Do ya think I'm ugly?

"No."

"Do ya think I'm stupid?

"No."

"Ok, do ya think I have had sex with every woman in this camp?"

Carol bit her lip and considered, which made Daryl angry.

"Carol, are you fuckin kidding me?

"Just teasing, no I don't think you have."

"Good, now why would I want to do what we just did with you?"

"Um, cause I threw myself at you," she answered quietly.

"No woman!" Now Daryl was really angry. "Carol, I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. The way ya are with this group, with the kids, always tryin to help. You are a beautiful, amazing woman. I am lucky ya would even look at a redneck hick like me, but I am the lucky one that ya did. Merle told me to look for the silver lining, and yer mine. I tried to stay away from ya and I just can't! I don't want to! Please believe that."

Carol raised her head, tears shining in her eyes. "I do Daryl, thank you."

She leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Good, and if I hear anything like that come outta yer mouth again, yer gonna get punished." Carol giggled as Daryl wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Daryl looked down at his lap and sighed. "Ok, I think I'm good to leave with ya now."

Carol raised one eyebrow, raised her shirt and thrust her tits in Daryl's face, jiggled them a bit, then yanked her shirt down, running out of the RV.

"Goddammit Carol!" she heard him yell from the RV.

Carol was laughing as she returned to their makeshift tent city. Andrea was snapping beans with Maggie, while Carl and Rick were chopping wood. Andrea wiggled her eyebrows at Carol and Maggie just let out a small laugh when she saw her walk up. Rick was the one who broke the silence.

"Damn Carol, thought one of us was gonna have to go over there and catch Andrea on the way down. That lawn chair aint too steady up there."

Andrea joined in. "Haven't had a ride like that since…Well hell, since Merle!"

Carol heard the RV door shut and knew that Daryl had come up behind her. Andrea looked up at the Greenes house, the smile growing wider on her face.

"Speaking of Merle," she pointed up to the second floor window to Merles room. Merle was grinning like a lunatic, pointing his stump toward Daryl. As they all watched, Merle turned to the side and began humping the air in front of him, like he was doing a woman doggy style. Rick laughed and covered Carl's eyes. Daryl then realized that they hadn't shut the RV curtains. The camp couldn't see what had happened, but from his second story vantage point, his brother had seen everything. Daryl put his face in his hands, and Carol turned beet red as Maggie, Andrea and Rick all burst out laughing.

Merle yelled through the open window, "Payback's a bitch little brother!"

Then he raised his injured arm, just managing to give Daryl the middle finger.


	23. Chapter 23

Maggie was waiting in the kitchen for her father when he returned. He looked so tired she thought. This secret was killing him and he didn't even see it. She poured him a cup of coffee as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Everyone asleep?" he asked.

"Yeah, except Glenn and Andrea, they are patrolling." She looked at her father. It seemed he had aged 20 years over night. "Daddy, I don't think we should be doin this anymore. When Glenn and I went to the pharmacy the other day, one of them almost attacked me. Daddy it was Jasper Andrews. I have known that kid since grade school. He tried to bite me. I called his name and nothing. Daddy you are deluding yourself. There is nothing left of mama in that barn."

She watched as her father put his head in his hands and sobbed softly.

"Daddy please, talk to someone in this group about what they saw out there, what they have gone though. I know you have been trying to protect me and Beth Daddy, but I think if you don't let these people be honest with us, you are condemning us. I love you Daddy," she said as tears spilled down her face.

Maggie cradled his face in her hands, wiping at his own tears with her thumbs. "Nothing will ever change that. You have protected us all of our lives. But we need to be ready, prepared for what could come next. Please?" she pleaded.

Her father took her wrists and gently kissed her hand. "If you want me to talk to them I will, but please don't say anythign abot your mama yet, ok?"

Maggie nodded her head.

"I know you and that boy have been spending a lot of time together. Please be careful," he reminded her. "Things cal still happen in this world, and especially now, decisions we make and problems we come across can be more than just inconvenient, they could be deadly."

She looked into her father's eyes; she had seen those eyes every day of her life. She saw the burden in those eyes, trying to take care of two grown daughters in this world of uncertainty and danger. She crouched down so she could look her father in the eye. She swallowed hard; she knew that when she said this to him, it could never be unsaid. "Daddy. I love you, I love this farm, but I don't think we will always be safe here. If you want me to follow you and Beth, you better follow these people. These are the only people who have been straight with us and told us how it really is, you may not believe it Daddy but I've seen it. This isn't the same world we lived in before. Please daddy, let them tell you what its about"

As the sun set over the tent settlement, Rick walked over to the outer fence with his rifle in his hand. Herschel joined him at the half waypoint.

"I really appreciate you helping our people."

They both hitched their feet onto the wooden fence.

"Rick, I need to tell ya something. My wife, Margaret, she was the girls whole world. In truth she took care of them while I was out drinkin and bein a fool."

Herschel broke off as he looked towards his old barn. 'Rick, my wife is in that barn." Rick paused to look at Herschel. He crossed his arms in front of him and looked to the barn in the distance.

"You have to understand. I thought there may be a cure to all this, but I trust my girls. Maggie said a neighbor tried to attack her in the town, at the pharmacy. Now, Rick I may be a sentimental old fool, but I'm not stupid. If you and your group tell me theres nothing left of the people I knew, I'll believe ya."

Rick sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Herschel, I respect what you are tryin to do for your wife, but we've seen people turn and I am so sorry to say, that nothing remains of the people they were before. We could wish that it did til the cows come home, but there aint. Their humanity is gone my friend. I wish it wasn't, I wish there was a way to save your wife, Andreas sister, any of them, but we haven't found it yet."

Rick looked at Hershel, "Is she the only one in there? He asked. "No, there's about ten other townspeople. But I can't do it Rick." Herschel's breathing hitched and Rick understood.

"Herschel, if you give us permission, we will take care of them as we know how, and have a decent burial for them all."

Herschel looked so tired, but also relieved. "I would appreciate that Rick. Let me know and I will perform the service."

"Ok," Rick answered.

As the sun set on that second week at the farm, Rick gathered Daryl and Merle and they all headed to the barn, weapons in hand. .


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters.**

**Enjoy!**

The day had been spent reinforcing the fences around the farm, tending to the cattle and working in the gardens. Merle and T-Dog had taken out a couple of walkers wandering too close for comfort, but it had been relatively quiet other than that. Carol and Andrea had offered to cook dinner for everyone. Carol knew that Herschel was grateful for what Rick, Daryl and Merle had done, but she didn't wasn't to push their luck with him. She approached Maggie and asked her if she would broach the subject of a meal in the house for everyone. Maggie was glad when her father agreed, telling Carol she had the run of the kitchen and pantry.

Carol was determined to make dinner a success. She had T-Dog and Daryl grab another table from the basement so everyone would be able to sit together. Some people would have to sit on the couch scooted up to the table, but she didn't think they would mind. She recruited Beth, Sophia and, after some begging, Andrea to help her out. Maggie was on her way into town with Glenn to see what they could scrounge up.

Carol was snapping beans and Andrea was chopping lettuce at the table when Merle walked in. She noticed Andrea wince a bit at his appearance. He was filthy, head to toe. Almost every part of him was muddy. Andrea stood up, hands on her hips.

"Merle what the hell are you doing? We finally get to eat at a table like civilized people and you come in the house trailing mud behind you. Get outside and clean off," she ordered, pointing a finger towards the door and stomping her foot.

Carol tried to stifle a laugh at Andreas behavior, scolding Merle like a child. But she had to admit, he was gross and grimy. Merle took a couple steps closer to Andrea, who gathered herself taller and stood her ground, not letting him into the kitchen. He looked her up and down, as if appraising her. Andrea rolled her eyes at him.

"Well Blondie, since I aint fit to walk in to your perty little kitchen here, guess you don't want what I got for ya, huh?"

Andrea suddenly blushed, and leaned closer to Merle. "Merle, lets not talk about that here."

Merle then realized what she thought he was talking about. He gave a deep laugh and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Not that sugar tits."

Andrea crossed her arms in front of her chest at the name he called her, while Carol just put her hand over her mouth and turned away before she laughed out loud.

"Maybe later for that. No, T-Dog and I went fishin. Caught a whole mess of trout."

He pulled his hand from behind his back and held out the stringer full of fish. Andrea squealed like a little girl and reached up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. She grabbed the stringer and moved toward the sink.

"I'm glad you had fish behind your back Merle," Carol quipped. "I thought you just smelled really, really bad."

Merle stuck out his tongue at Carol and Daryl entered behind him.

He sauntered to Merles side giving Carol an appreciative and smoldering glance.

"Merle, you botherin these pretty ladies?"

Merle looked at his brother and shook his head.

"Now boy, just you got some, don't think you any better than me. You still a redneck, don't go getting all candy ass on me." Daryl just laughed.

A couple of minutes went by with Andrea and Carol moving around the kitchen, cutting this, stirring that, peeking in the oven or in various pots. It wasn't until Merle cleared his throat that the women realized they were still standing there, just watching. Carol sighed and pointed at them, wooden spoon in her hand.

"Ok, who wants a taste," she asked as she held up the spoonful of tomato sauce. Andrea almost fell over laughing, when Daryl and Merle started elbowing each other for the first lick of the spoon. After they had tried it, Andrea and Carol shooed them out of the kitchen, both the men still punching and poking at each other on the way out. Andrea and Carol just got back to work, laughing at their boys.

As they all sat around the table that night at the Greene farm, Carol couldn't help but notice that it almost seemed like a normal family meal. Even though some people were sitting on a couch, some on ottomans, some on overturned buckets even, they were all around the big dining room tables together. The table was filled with food, no one would go hungry tonight, there was laughter, jokes, manners, pleases and thanks yous, hell even Merle seemed to try his best.

Rick looked around the table at everyone smiling. He knew that this world could change at any moment. Hell, a herd could come tomorrow and wipe them out. But at this moment, his son and his friends, both the ones from the camp, and Herschel and his family were warm, safe, happy and well fed. And in this moment, that was all he could ask for and he was thankful.

She couldn't sleep. Again. She pulled her knees closer to her body; rubbing her hands up and down her legs in an effort to warm herself even a bit. She looked over to the warehouse door, where he was supposed to be keeping watch. She put her head in her hands when she saw that he had fallen asleep, again. The tears started to fall. Tears she had held in for so long, tears she couldn't let him see. He would get mad, yell, scream. This was all her fault anyway. She wanted this. She had a fucking choice and this is what she picked. He would throw that back in her face. She should be grateful to him, thankful to him, she thought spitefully.

Goddammit! She had done this to herself she thought as she wiped away her tears. Fuck! Even her tears were cold. She was sitting here in a cold warehouse freezing her ass off, her stomach rumbling since she hadn't eaten in 2 days. She sat there miserable while he slept peacefully by the door he was supposed to be guarding. She thought he would protect her, provide for her. So far all he did was fuck her. Literally and figuratively. As her sobs slowed and the hunger, cold and depression sunk into her body, Lori Grimes slept.


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own the Walking Dead or any of its characters. **

**Not sure how long I will keep writing this, seems like the longer I go the fewer people like it. Oh Well.**

**For those who still like it-Enjoy!**

Little by little, the Atlanta group had ingratiated its way into the Greene's lives. Rick and Herschel had become the leaders, not by title, but by action. They had a schedule of who would do watches when, repairs and so on. Carol had unwittingly become the manager of all things domestic. It had started when she had walked into the kitchen seeing Andrea try to make dinner. She knew Andrea knew her way around fish and a campfire, but Susie homemaker she wasn't. A fire alarm was beeping, and there was a plume of black smoke coming from the stove. Carol and Tdog had run in from the front yard to find Andrea sitting on the floor crying. Tdog had cast a sideways look at Carol before he reached up and took the batteries out of the smoke detector. He opened all the windows to clear the smoke while Carol sunk down on the kitchen floor next to Andrea. She nodded her thanks at Tdog, who hit a hasty retreat out the front door, he really wasn't used to crying women.

Carol looked towards Andrea whose eyes were red and glistening.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She knew it was something other than a burning venison roast in the oven.

"I don't know," Andrea sobbed. "I can't do anything right in this damn house. Carol, yesterday I washed Merles clothes and he yelled at me! I have never taken that from a man before. What the fuck is wrong with me?"

Carol sat next to her friend and stroked her back, letting Andreas head rest on her shoulder.

"Andrea, I hope you wont mind me sayin, but have you ever loved a man?"

Andrea's head snapped up, tears gone now. "I DO NOT LOVE MERLE DIXON!" she yelled at Carol.

Carol surprisingly expected her outburst and just gritted her teeth in order not to laugh. "Um, oh, ok."

"That stupid asshole told me I cant do watch anymore. HE told ME I cant do watch anymore."

Carol smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"So, you are crying because Merle told you he is worried about you taking watch?" Carol knew that Merle probably hadn't said it that delicately, but she wanted Andrea to fill in the blanks.

"No, he told me that I was a woman, and I had to do woman's work. Carol, I know how to catch fish and fry them, but honestly that's it. If Merle wasn't me to sit in this house cooking and cleaning for this group for the rest of my life, ill go fucking crazy."

"Oh gee. I see, this work isn't good enough for you huh?" Carol asked, a gleam in her eye.

Andrea immediately felt guilty for making Carol think what she does wasn't contributing. "Carol, if you weren't here, all of us would go hungry dirty and crazy. Wee need you. And for more than just cooking."

Andrea lowered her head and started rubbing her temples. As Carol rubbed Andreas back, she heard the front door slam and heavy boots walking on the foyer floor. Carols head raised as Merle Dixon came stomping into the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on here? Tdog said yous having a fucking meltdown." He smirked at Andrea still on the floor, knees pulled up to her chest.

Carol slowly rose, noting that Daryl was standing behind Merle. She noted that Daryl actually looked sorry for his brother, because he knew Merle was about to take a beating, either verbally or physically from Carol. Carol looked over to Andrea, who nodded her head in agreement that Carol should go now. Carol rose and walked over to Merle. She put her finger to his chest and walked him backwards into the living room. Daryl smirked, but began the act of waving a dish towel around the room, trying to get the offending smoke to dissipate, plus he knew Carol was gonna give Merle a talking to and fuck him if he was gonna get in the middle of that shit.

Carol walked Merle into the living room, her finger staying on his hard chest. He just had his mouth open like he was gonna argue, but never did. Carol pushed him into the small corner of the living room between the fireplace and easy chair. She gave Merle a steely stare that not many people had ever dared to give Merle before. He let her corner him. He knew that this little woman, his brothers woman was only trying to make things ok. She wasn't one of them gals to just bitch for sake of bitchin. She pushed him into the living room till his knees backed up against a chair and he sat down out of necessity. She looked at him like she could see through right him.

Merle sat and looked up at Carol. She had murder in her eyes; Merle had never seen her like this before. She turned back to the kitchen to make sure Daryl and Andrea were otherwise occupied. She kept here eyes on Merles as she crouched down to his level.

"Merle, I know you want to protect her, I know you love her."

As Merle began to protest, she fixed him with a look that would kill.

"Look you selfish son of a bitch. I may take this shit from Daryl, but I have always taken this shit upon myself. This is my friend, you just gonna fuck with her head, you better steer clear of me, I will gut you in your sleep."

Merle locked eyes with her. She continued her tirade, a smile still on her face.

"I know you and your brother are emotionally fucked up but I would hope you wouldn't drag Andrea into your fucked up shit."

Carol glanced over at the kitchen, seeing Daryl hand Andrea a glass of water.

"You may not fucking have the sense god gave a fucking squirrel, but look at that woman. You think her outbursts are normal? Merle, look at that fuckin woman," Merle turned his head and studied Andrea. "You think that's normal? That woman put her own sister down."

Merle looked at Carol, amusement in his eyes, "you must be serious, swearin and all." Carol fixed him with a glare that actually had his balls shriveling up.

Carol put her hand on his chin, turning him towards her again. She needed him to understand this.

"You and Daryl need to go on a run. You need to get a pregnancy test."

She said it as casually as if she was asking him to pick up a fucking loaf of bread.

Carol turned his head so he would meet her eyes.

"Now if that fucking test is positive, I better see you taking care of her, you understand?'

Merle was shocked as he opened his mouth to respond and Carol shot him a death look, "because if you hurt her, I will find a way to fucking kill you, do you understand me?"

Merle looked at the woman and nodded his head in understanding. He reached out and placed his hand on her cheek and smirked.

"Ya know, a month ago I would have put my fist in yer face for talking ta me like that." Carol rolled her eyes.

"Merle, guess what, I've had bigger men than you hit me in the face."

At that remark his face became darker. He dropped his head, Carol knew what was coming. He had dropped his hand from her face and balled his fist up by his side. Carol turned away, sure he was going to be mad at her and yell. Hell, she hadn't been that forward with anyone since that day with Daryl in the RV. He looked over at his brother, looking towards Andrea, still on the floor.

"I aint good at this," he whispered so low only Carol could hear.

She turned, smiled slightly at him and dropped to her knees in front him. She could see in his face that he was struggling. His face was set hard, its lines and ridges definable. But his eyes were soft, looking towards Andrea. Carol took his face in her hands, pressing a small kiss to his cheek.

"Merle don't fuck this up, please."

He could see the plea in her eyes. Hell, he didn't want to mess this up either.

Carol got up, and walked over to Daryl, who was still trying to avoid the whole situation. She took the dish towel from his hands and placed it on the kitchen table, dragging him out of the house. Merle stayed in the chair for a second. He sighed as he wiped his hand across his face. He couldn't stand seeing her hurt. He walked into the kitchen and crouched down by her and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey blondie. What's yer problem here?"

Andrea tipped her head up and looked at Merle. She could see in his eyes that he actually cared, but how long would that last. He brushed at tendril of hair out of her eyes and pressed a small kiss to her lips.

"Come on Blondie, I'll help ya with dinner."

He walked over towards the stove, "Holy shit, you got the oven as high as it'll go." Andrea sniffled and wiped her nose.

"I thought that would make it cook faster."

Merle chuckled reached down and picked her up off the floor. He moved her over to a chair and sat her on his lap. She put her head on h is shoulder, feeling better.

"Don't worry angel, well figure his shit out."

As Carol and Daryl looked through the kitchen window they saw Andrea get up from Merles lap and turn towards him, and straddle his lap, kissing his lips. Daryl growled and pulled Carol, who was still watching along.

"Dammit Daryl, why'd we leave?' she asked as he pulled her into the grove of trees. "You really want to watch that woman?" he asked.

She looked up at him through thick lashes.

"Thought we could use some pointers." she said huskily. Daryl grabbed her by the waist and ground his erection into her.

"Fuck woman, we don't need no pointers." he growled as his hand went up her shirt, cupping her breast. Carol groaned and hooked her leg around his hips. They heard rustle in the trees and heard Sophia giggle and Carl swear and stalk off toward the house. "Godammit, just want to get an apple, gotta dodge all these people rubbin up on each other." Daryl dipped his head towards Carol's neck biting lightly.

"Damn nosy kids." he complained as Carol laughed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok, Ive gotten over my own provate pity party. Thanks for all the love! I guess I will just keep wirting until I cant come up with ideas. Sounds good! I do not own trhe Walking Dead or its characters.**

**So, still on the Green farm, love and walker stench is in the air, also, maybe a little one on the way? **

**Enjoy! Fav and follow!**

Daryl and Merle had been in the woods tracking a deer for over two hours. Daryl was a little worried about his brother. Merle was usually talkative during hunts. So much so that Daryl had more than once had to tell him to shut the fuck up on other occasions. As they broke for lunch, they sat by a stream near an outcrop of trees. They sat in silence, each eating sandwiches that Carol had made for them.

Daryl wolfed down his sandwich and started out on a bag of chips that Carol had found. It was ridiculous these days how excited the people got over a single serving bag of Doritos, but pleasures like this were few and far between these days. As he started munching on his chips, he looked up Merle. Merles eyes gazed at the clear water of the stream, but Daryl could tell he wasn't looking at anything in particular. Daryl was about to tell his brother to cheer the fuck up when Merle spoke first.

"First memory I have is of ma. Think it was probably Christmas. I was in the living room, pushing a little toy train around the dirty carpet."

Daryl wiped his hands on his pants and let his brother continue.

"You wasn't born yet. I had this little train rollin around on the carpet. Ma was so happy. She was sittin there, coffee in her hand, sittin on the rug with me makin train noises." Merle smiled, and then cleared his throat. "Ya know there was one in between you and me? Supposed ta be a little girl ma said. She had a name all picked out. Molly Louise Dixon." Merle chuckled. "Ya should have seen her. She was so fuckin happy to be havin another kid." Merle closed his eyes and shook his head.

"One push little brother, that's all it took. He was fuckin pissed about something. She was takin the laundry downstairs cause he needed work shirts. Fucker pushed her down the stairs. Then she got pregnant with you. She stayed far away from him. Our ma, she was a smart woman, just too in love to see he was a monster. She would talk to grandma on the phone sometimes, tryin to convince herself he would change. What if this shits inherited huh? What if I do that to mine?"

Daryl looked up at Merle, confused now.

Merle sighed and rubbed his hands along his jaw.

"Blondie-Andrea. She's pregnant."

Daryl looked at his brother cautiously. He wasn't sure if Merle was telling him this because he wanted congratulations, or he wanted Daryl to know he was leaving. Daryl took a deep breath before saying anything to Merle.

"Look, I see the way ya look at her. I see the way ya treat Sophia and Carl. Ya aint nothing like him. Merle, he was probably a miserable bastard long before he met ma. Ya love her?"

Merle looked at his brother then shrugged and looked away.

"Look Merle, I know we don't share our feelings and shit, but ya got a kid comin into this fucked up world. Ya happy, ya mad? What?"

He was surprised when Merles face split into a wide grin. "Ya know little brother, no, I aint mad. No way I could be. She told me sha weren't on nothing. I didn't have protection any time we uh, did it."

Daryl chuckled, he had never heard Merle get shy about saying the work fuck before.

"I told her wed deal with whatever happened."

Daryl gnawed on his thumb, the skin, not the nail. Merle slapped his hand away from his mouth.

"Will ya cut that shit out!"

Daryl rolled his eyes then looked at Merle sideways.

"Ya love her?"

The question came out as a whisper, and Merle knew why. Daryl wasn't asking because he wanted Merle to think about it, Daryl wanted an answer. Dixon men didn't talk about shit like this.

"Ya now what little bro, I think I just might. I don't want her ta get hurt, I don't want the baby hurt, I think about her all the time."

Merle laughed a big belly laugh as if remembering something. "She keeps me on my fuckin toes, that's for sure."

Daryl smirked a bit. He knew that Merle had been tryin to toe the line where Andrea was concerned. He decided to give Merle an out if he was done talking.

"Look Merle, I know you're scared you're gonna repeat whatever mistakes our dad did, but I'm here to tell ya that I'm not gonna let ya. Ya hear me? If I see one thing that makes me think your turnin into him, I'll put an arrow in your eye, got me?"

Merle grinned broadly at his brother; this is what he wanted to hear.

"You'd do that for me little bro?" Merle asked.

"Fuck yeah," Daryl answered as Merle clapped him on the back.

"I appreciate it brother," Merle said as they made their way back to the farm.

Carol and Beth were in the barn, Beth was showing Carol how to shoe the horses. Carol had been knocked over by the mare she was tending to twice already.

"I don't think she likes me very much," Carol said.

Beth looked over at the older woman and smiled. She liked Carol. She knew Carol wasn't that old, she just seemed wise for a woman of her age.

"Na, she just isn't used to strangers. Here, give her this."

Carol reached out and grabbed the carrot that Beth offered her.

"Seems a waste of a carrot," Carol commented.

Beth chuckled. "Carol, the difference in speed she will put out for someone who has given her a carrot and someone who has not is a big difference believe me."

Carol gave the mare a smile and fed her the carrot.

"What's her name," Carol asked.

"Lark," Beth replied. "She seems to want to just flit about, be her own boss."

Carol chuckled, "yeah seems about right."

The mare finished the carrot and nudged Carol with her nose. Carol laughed and began to pet the horses mane. They were just about to exit the barn to feed the chickens when Carol noticed two shadows that fell across the hayloft door above them. She knew none of their group would sneak up on them. She reached for Beths hand and started dragging her out of the barn when she felt something hit the side of her head. The last thing she felt before everything went black was the prickly stiffness of the hay on the floor against her face; the last thing she heard was Beth's shrill scream.


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok, men to the rescue. Not so fast says Beth. I do not own anything Walking dead related, so Enjoy!**

Rick, Daryl and Merle had been out by the small campfire trying to warm up a bit when they heard a scream come from the barn. They ran towards the barn, weapons in hand as Tdog and Daryl sprinted from the front porch. Rick and Daryl arrived at the barn first. They were just in time to see one large black man, eyes rimmed with red holding Carol against his chest, his hand gripping her throat. Beth was crouching in the corner of the horse stall, a smaller man aiming a gun at her head.

Rick stepped forward, gun in his hand. "You fellas need something?" He stepped closer to the stall that held Beth and Daryl, bow raised stepped towards Carol. Merle and Tdog had retreated before the two men saw them, going towards the back of the barn. Rick looked over to Daryl who was staring at the large man gripping Carol and Rick turned his eyes to the man holding his gun against Beths temple as the man spoke.

"Nothing goin on here fellas. Just looking for some shelter, a little food," he looked toward Beth and Carol, "a good time maybe. You willin ta share?"

Rick looked over at Daryl who had his crossbow trained on the large man holding Carol and Rick moved a step towards the other man.

"Aw, come on now, these are our wives. Can't expect us to share, can ya?"

The big black man reached a hand down to Carols breast and squeezed hard, Carol let out a yelp, and the blond man laughed.

"Awww come on now, the worlds gone to shit. Can't share a little pussy along the way then what kind of men are we huh?"

At the back of the barn, Merle and Tdog had come around to the door that the men had entered. As they approached the door, another man they hadn't seen before pointed an assault rifle at them. "Fuck!" Tdog swore.

The man smirked, but the then jerked and fell to the ground as Glenn stuck a knife through his throat and pulled it out. Merle had never been so happy to see the stealthy chinaman in his life.

"Well Domo Origoto Mr. Roboto," Merle chuckled.

"Fuck you Merle," Glenn rasped.

As the three Men started to enter the barn, Merle saw the two men holding Beth and Carol. Maggie came up behind Glenn. Glenn gave her a quick peck on the cheek, which surprised Merle and Tdog,. "Maggie, keep everyone back in the house, but put a weapon in everyone's hand, got it?"

Maggie nodded and ran quietly back to the house. Merle winked at Glenn and nodded his approval. As they advanced on the two men in the barn, Merle could tell that Daryl was getting too antsy. The blond man holding Beth gripped her by her ponytail and dragged her next to where Carol and the large man stood. As the man gripped Carols breast harder, Daryl decided to try something. Hell, he wasn't completely unadept to playing an asshole, maybe this time it would prove useful.

He chuckled and lowered his bow. He turned to Rick. "Come on man," he laughed, "They aint proved useful in a while. Besides, I got my eye on Maggie up at the house."

Rick saw what Daryl was doing and wiped his hand across his forehead. He looked at Beth in the eye. "I told you didn't I?" he said, his eyes glaring at her. "You bitches wanna come out here, not listen to us and do everything on your own, then boss us the fuck around? Youre gonna get whats coming to ya."

Daryl chuckled and looked at Carol, "hows that shit working out for ya?" R

ick raised his hands and took a step back from the men.

"Hey guys, we got three women here. Eight men. Believe me, we aint monogamous, get me?"

The blond man holding Beth chuckled and gripped her tighter around the waist. He placed his tongue at the base of her neck and dragged it up slowly to the space behind her ear. Beth sobbed and looked towards Rick and Daryl for help. She knew what they were doing, but she was much less experienced with men than Carol, she wasn't sure what was going to happen.

Rick felt his hands clench at his sides, he saw how terrified Beth was. The big ass mother fucker holding Carol walked a step towards Daryl.

"What do ya you want for her?" he asked Daryl.

Daryl could see Carol's intake of breath and the line of blood that was dripping for her forehead. Daryl put his hands on his hips, pretending to ponder.

"Don't know, what ya gonna do to her, got others yer gonna share her with, cause if so, price can be negotiated among all of ya." R

ick looked over at Daryl, silently complimenting his tactics. They needed to know how many people were in this group. Merle, Tdog and Glenn held their positions towards the back of the barn. The man holding Carol took a step backwards as he pulled a knife out of his belt loop.

"What the fuck man, we aint gonna tell you shit. "

Daryl put up his hands like he was a friend, "hey fucker calm down, just negotiating a price."

The big man moved his knife slowly down Carols neck, between her breasts, down to her belly button. He stuck the tip of the knife into the front of Carols jeans. Rick saw Daryls eyes go wide and knew they weren't going to be able to keep this up. The big man looked at Daryl.

"I aint stupid. You aint taken your eyes off this fuckin woman since I seen you. We been watching a while. More of us too. You fuckers aint got nowhere to run. And ya know what? This fucking bitch is gonna be worthless to you when I get done with her." A

t that comment, he slid the knife further down into Carols jeans and then suddenly jerked the knife upwards, slicing mercilessly into Carol.

Merle heard Carol's sharp intake pf breath and knew it was done, these guys weren't leaving alive. Carol screamed as Merle, Tdog and Glen approached from the back. Merle tackled the man holding Carol as Tdog put his foot on the mans back and put a knife through the back of his head. At the same moment, Glen moved in behind the one holding Beth. He pressed the gun against the mans head as Rick lunged forward and put his own knife through the mans eye. Beth fell into a heap on the barn floor, Rick's arms immediately going around her.

Beth suddenly remembered Carol and crawled her way on her knees to the woman. Daryl was poised over her, but Beth was fucking mad. She pushed at the men, "Get the fuck away from her. You do this, do you understand, men do this. Don't fucking touch her!"

T dog bent down by Beth who was protecting Carol like a lioness with her cub. He looked into Beth's eyes and spoke softly and concisely. "Beth, I have to get Carol into the house so your dad can help her. Ok?"

TDog didn't make a motion towards Carol until Beth nodded her permission. Daryl nodded at Tdog, knowing this was the only way and Tdog scooped up Carols still form in his arms and took off for the house. Beth, Rick and Glenn followed;

Daryl was on his knees in the barn, a glazed look on his face. Merle crouched by his brother.

"She's gonna be alright," Merle said. "Yer woman's strong."

Merle thought about the intimate nature of her wounds.

"But let me tell you something. You aint gentle and careful with that woman, I will fucking kill you, you understand?"

Merle turned and put his knife through both men's skulls, just to be sure, before he spit on them, "Motherfuckers." he swore. He walked towards the house, leaving Daryl in the barn on his knees, staring at the now alive and lit up farm house.


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok, in this chapter we see a return to the group. Wonder who it is? Thanks for all the reviews and follows. Love you guys!**

**I do not own the walking dead or its characters.**

**Enjoy!**

Daryl sat in the hallway outside the bedroom door. Hershel and Beth had been in there for over an hour now, and Daryl was getting nervous. Beth had come out a few times, bandages and a bowl of bloody water in her hands. She hadn't even looked at Daryl, looked like she was in some sort of shock still or something. He knew it couldn't be easy for Beth. Here at the farm she had been sheltered from the worst of the dangers, both walker and human. Maggie had gotten her first taste of it when she wan Glenn had gone to a pharmacy in town on a run and Maggie had been attacked by a former neighbor turned walker.

Fuck. Daryl knew how big that knife had been that big fucker held against her. Shit, what the fuck did he knick an artery or some shit? Not like Daryl knew where all the arteries were.

After about another twenty minutes, Hershel came out wiping his hands with a cloth. Daryl stood up, leaning against the wall.

"Well, how bad is it doc?"

Herschel closed the door and put his hands on his hips.

"Well son, she's going to be ok. She's a tough woman. He cut down to the bone, had to put quite a few stitches in. Biggest problem she's worried about is the scar. I was taking my time in there, trying to make sure the scar would be easy for her to deal with."

Daryl stood there trying to comprehend what the doc was telling him.

"You mean to tell me that I been sittin out here in this damn hall all goddamn night and its because she didn't want no fuckin scar? I thought she was fuckin bleedin out or some shit!"

Daryl made a move towards the bedroom door but was surprised when a hand landed on his shoulder pulling him back against the wall. He turned, ready to deck whoever the hell was keeping him from her, but found himself looking into Merles not so pleasant scowl.

"Now you go chargin in there like a fuckin bull yer gonna upset the lady, hear me?"

He nodded to Herschel, "Finish what you was sayin doc."

"Now Daryl, to her this wasn't some little thing, this scar, even though I did as much as I could it is still pretty bad."

Daryl moved to bring his thumb up to his mouth, but Merles glare stopped him.

"But doc, why she care, she got…"

He trailed off, not wanting Merle to know about the scars that littered Carols back and stomach.

Herschel shook his head, "Son I know what she has, I've seen her in various stages of undress. Look, Beth's getting her cleaned up, you can go in when Beth says."

"Oh great," Daryl muttered.

Then Daryl remembered the terror he had seen in Beth's eyes.

"Oh shit Herschel, how's Beth doin?"

Herschel rubbed a hand along the back of his neck. "Well, I'm sorry to say she's getting over it quickly, maybe too quickly. Not sure it's all registered with her yet, but I'd tread around your woman delicately, if not, Beth's liable to give you a piece of her mind."

"Yeah, figured that. Don't worry, wont do anything to upset Beth."

Herschel laughed a bit. "Son, it isnt really Beth I'm worried about right now. I know my daughter. She's liable to take your damn head off."

Hershel patted Merle on the shoulder and went downstairs.

Daryl returned to his seated position against the wall, Merle slid down the wall beside him. Merle just shrugged.

"Don't gotta say nothing if ya don't want. Gotta remember bro, I was in that same camp as you. I saw what that fucker did ta her. Figure she's got ta have some scars from all that shit."

Daryl turned to his brother and lowered his voice so he couldn't be heard inside the bedroom.

"You listen up, her scars don't matter ta me you understand? She the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on and she's always gonna be that way ta me, got it?"

"Ya told her she's beautiful?"

"Course I have, what the fuck is it ta you."

"Well baby bro, I figure she already had them other scars when she met ya, she couldn't do nothing bout those. But this one here? You saw it done ta her, this ones the first now that she's been with ya."

Daryl groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Merle, why the fuck ya gotta start makin damn sense now huh?"

Merle simply looked at his brother and smirked. "Hell bro always had this sense, just had it a little clouded ya know?"

They both looked toward the stairs as Andrea came up.

"Hey, Herschel gave me an update on Carol. Um, Merle, Rick and them are looking for you. They want to put together a plan. See where these guys came from. They're talking about leaving the farm, if it's true that a group is watching us."

Andrea reached out her hand toward Merle, who grabbed it, hauling himself up off the floor. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'll be down in just a sec ok?"

Merle nodded and made his way down the stairs. Andrea crouched down in front of Daryl and put her hand on his boot. Daryl looked up at her, seeing understanding in her eyes.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Merle were talking about."

Daryl snorted, "Evesdroppin and shit?"

"Shut up Daryl," she chuckled. "Look I know that what Carol looks like doesn't matter to you, but hell, we're women and it matters to Carol."

She held up her hand when Daryl opened his mouth to say something, effectively stopping him. "She probably didn't care about her scars when she was with Ed; she probably welcomed anything that got him to not touch her. But Daryl honey, she loves you; she's worried about how you see her. She may come off all strong and sassy now, but she worries that she's too plain for you, too old and worn out for you. Ed put that kind of shit in her head. I am counting on you to make her never second guess herself again, at least in your eyes, got that?"

"Damn it, I aint good at this shit!"

"Well look here Daryl Dixon, if you want to keep that woman, you're going to get good at it, understand me?"

"Yes ma'am." Daryl stammered.

"Good. Now I'm going to go downstairs and help the men plan the scouting. You tell Carol I'm glad she's ok when you see her, ok?" Daryl nodded.

"Hey Andrea, I got a question."

Andrea looked back at him and saw a mischievous gleam in his eye. She knew that his brother had told him about the baby.

"Yes Daryl?"

"Well, you seem like a smart woman, college educated and all. How the fuck did you manage to get knocked up by Merle redneck Dixon?"

She shook her head and glanced at him, "Well honey, I know you are young and not so educated, so I let you in on a little secret. You see, when a man and a woman love each other….."

Daryl laughed as she continued her diatribe as she walked down the stairs, her voice getting farther away.

"God, look at us," he said to himself, "we are one fucked up motley crew."

Rick, Merle and Glen were scouting an area just east of Hershel's orchard. Merle had seen some tire tracks that he thought might belong to small motorbike. As the clouds covered the moon, they lost the light. Unwilling to take the group into unknown territory when they couldn't see shit, Rick and the others headed back to the farm. As they neared the edge of Herschel's field, T-fog held out his arm, effectively halting their steps. He put his finger to his lips and pointed to the small chicken coop.

Merle and T-dog made their way around the coop, while Rick hedged his way to the entrance. He turned on his flashlight, and opened the small door. As Merle and T-dog came around to the front they found Rick standing at the door, flashlight pointed in the coop, jaw hanging wide open. Merle pushed past Rick and glanced into the coop.

"Well I'll be fuckin damned."

T- dog was confused and ventured a look inside the tiny coop.

"Aww damn, God must fuckin hate this group or some shit, I swear!" T-dog stomped off toward the house, ready to apprise the group of the situation.

Merle and Rick backed up as an incredibly pale, incredibly dirty, visibly pregnant Lori Grimes peered up at them through matted and bloody hair.

She launched herself at Rick, catching him in a fierce hug.

Rick stayed as still as a statue.

Lori looked up into her husband's eyes.

"Oh honey, I'm so happy I found you!"

Rick looked toward Merle for help.

Merle simply looked at him dumbstruck, "Hell I aint touchin her, she aint my knocked up batshit crazy wife!"


	29. Chapter 29

**Ok, I know everyone was worried about exactly where Carol was cut, so I hope this explains it. Keep in mind it is a sickle shaped cut, not straight. **

**I do not own Walking Dead or its characters. **

**Enjoy!**

As Beth left the room, Carol walked over to the closet and opened it, revealing a full-length mirror attached to the door. Her jeans and panties were still sitting on the chair in the corner of the room, so she grasped the hem of her long t-shirt and pulled it up. She grimaced at the sight of the ugly red cut, held together by rows of suture. The line extended from the top inside of her left thigh, upwards then left over her pelvic bone stopping on the somewhat fleshy part of her hip. She ran her finger along the sutures, feeling the prickly sensation of the material on her fingertips. Even though this scar was nasty, she was grateful for its placement. If the bastard who did it had been holding the knife at a slightly different angle, the blade would have gone straight up, slicing right up through her private parts, which she was sure was the bastards intention.

As Carol slowly traced the line again, she was startled when Daryl abruptly opened the door, his eyes finding hers. She quickly let the t-shit go, the hem falling down to right above her knee.

Daryl walked up behind Carol and placed one strong arm across her chest, pulling her back into him. Carol gripped his arm, and laid her head down on it. Daryl wasn't sure what to say at this moment.

"Ya in any pain?"

"No, Herschel gave me a little something to keep the edge off. Just a little sore from the stitches."

She felt him nod into her neck. She kissed his forearm and went to move towards the chair where her clothes were. She wasn't surprised when Daryl wouldn't let her move. She knew what he wanted. He wanted to see it.

"Please."

He had whispered so softly Carol might not have even known he had said anything if not for his breath teasing her neck. She sighed as she again lifted the hem of her t-shirt. Daryl glanced in the mirror, his eyes looking over her shoulder.

He noticed that she had lowered her head into his arm again, either not wanting to see it again, or not wanting to see his reaction when he saw it.

Daryl chuckled and her head snapped up.

"You think this is funny?"

Her voice was low and menacing. How dare he laugh at her right now? She tugged the t-shirt down again, covering herself.

Daryl backed away from her, working at the buttons on his faded sleeveless flannel shirt.

"Really Daryl? Not in the mood right now asshole."

Daryl simply shook his head and chuckled again. He took off his shirt and stood looking at Carol.

Carols mouth went moist at the sight of his toned abs and chest. As Daryl turned around, Carol actually touched the corners of her mouth to make sure she wasn't drooling.

Daryl spoke, his back now turned to her.

"Yer fuckin crazy if ya think I'm gonna let a woman beat me in a fuckin badge of honor contest."

Carol gave him a confused look as Daryl continued.

"Ok, ya payin attention?"

He hooked his thumbs into his jeans and pushed his jeans down to the middle of his ass cheeks.

"See on the left side there?"

When Carol didn't say anything, he turned around to see her eyes glued to his ass, her teeth biting into her bottom lip. He grinned and shook his head at her.

"Jesus woman, that all I am to you, a piece of ass?"

Carol seemed to remember herself and jerked her head up to meet his eyes.

"Uh, no, no sorry, continue. But Daryl it is a very nice ass." Carols face broke out into a wide grin and she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Anyway, see there on the left, that line that starts right above my jeans?"

Carol looked at where he told her, she moved in closer and could see a faint but raised white line that started above his jeans.

"Yeah."

"Ok, follow the line then."

He meant with her eyes but when Daryl felt her finger tracing the line all the way up to just below his neck, he shivered and could feel himself grow hard. He was thankful she was looking at the back of him right now.

Carol stared the scars. Not just the long thin scar that ran the entire length of his back, but she saw more scars, some round, some thick lines, some that she could tell had been very deep. That day in the RV, she hadn't really been paying attention to his back.

She sighed as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her cheek into his back.

"Thank you for this Daryl. What is that long one from?"

"Well, one day me and Merle were huntin. Saw a campsite, looked like it had been ransacked. Heard a lady screamin, so we followed the noise. Found a woman bein dragged along by a bunch of hillbillies. Well, when we tried to rescue her, one of em got me in the back with this big ass knife, musta been about 10 inches long. Anyway, after me and Merle put all 12 of the guys down, I had this scar to show for it."

Carol turned Daryl around to look at her. Something wasn't right here.

"What happened to the woman?"

"Huh? Oh. Uh, yeah, well…."

"Daryl you are such a bad liar. How did you get that scar?"

She knew where he probably got the others, so she didn't bring those up.

"Shit. Alright. Me and Merle were huntin. But uh, we got pretty drunk and I fell outta my tree stand, fell outta the tree, tried to stand up then fell ass backwards down into a ravine."

Carol tried not to, but she couldn't help laughing at the image.

"Aint fuckin funny, those were some fuckin sharp ass rocks woman."

Carol laughed again and then leaned her head against Daryl's chest.

"I was so scared Daryl."

Her voice caught and the tears that she had held down since the incident came rushing to the surface.

"I know ya were. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect ya."

"Daryl I need to learn how to protect myself. It wasn't even me I was scared for, it was Beth. I've been through hell and I've survived it. But that little girl Daryl, what they would have done to her, and there was nothing I could do. I want you to teach me to fight. Beth too. I'm tired of feeling helpless."

"I'm not sure anyone needs to teach Beth how ta fight. Ya should have seen her after you passed out woman. She was on you like a mama bear, wouldn't let none of us touch you. Hell, I think she actually growled at me."

Carol looked up at him in surprise. "She did?"

"Yep, T-dog had to crouch down, held his hands in front of him, talk to her real slow. Convince her to let him carry ya inside so Herschel could fix you up. Hell, I think we just need to put a knife in that girl's hand and shell be ok. But I get what yer sayin. I'll teach ya."

She reached up on her toes and placed a kiss against his lips. She walked over to the chair where her jeans were, sat down and stared at the floor.

"Thanks. Daryl, about my scar, I understand if you don't want to be with me, in that, uh, way anymore."

Daryl walked over to her and knelt down, taking her small hands in his.

"Carol, look at me."

When her eyes didn't move from the floor, Daryl put a hand under her chin and guided it up until her eyes met his.

"There aint nothing that could ever happen to you that would make me want to stop what we have, ya understand?"

Carol just shrugged her shoulders.

"Ya think I aint attracted to ya because of that scar?"

Daryl grabbed her hand gently and guided into the open waistband of his jeans, until her hand hit his swollen cock. At the feel of her hand touching him, Daryl let out a small groan. Carol bit her lip again and reached further in, taking him into her hand, squeezing gently. Daryl leaned forward and placed a kiss in the hollow of her neck. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Woman, I love you and aint nothing gonna change that, you understand me?"

Carols breath caught and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes shining with new tears.

"You love me?"

"I don't think I remember a time when I didn't love ya woman, even when yer bein a pain in my ass." Daryl smiled.

Carol chuckled, "I love you too Daryl Dixon."

She pulled him into a kiss that lasted a glorious few minutes; they broke apart when they heard boots pounding up the stairs. Daryl put his shirts back on as Carol threw her jeans on. Daryl took her hand and pointed his finger at her.

"Just don't forget who said it first woman."

Carols laugh was cut off by Merle barging into the room.

"Uh, hey folks, we got a little situation downstairs."

Daryl and Carol followed Merle and as they reached the stairs they could hear the raised voices coming from the living room.

Lori was seated in a chair in the corner of the living room, her hand cradling her belly. Rick stood in the center of the room, arguing back and forth with T-dog, Glen and Andrea. Carol couldn't really make out what exactly they were saying, but she could see that Lori was dirty, and her eyes looked a bit glazed over. She could see that Andrea had taken a sort of protective stance in front of Lori. As Carol got near she saw Lori rubbing her small but noticeably swollen belly with her hand. She looked around the room expecting to see Shane, but he wasn't there.

Daryl let go of her hand and walked in the middle of the room, in between all the bickering.

"What the hell is goin on here?"

Merle scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, we was scoutin. On our way back we found this crazy ass bitch hidin out in the chicken coop."

Daryl looked over at Carl huddled in the corner and elbowed Merle in the side. Merle looked over to Carl.

"Sorry kid." Carl just shrugged.

As the others went back to jelling at each other, Merle leaned over to Daryl and spoke quietly.

"Somethins wrong with her. Her eyes aint right. Looks like she's on something."

Daryl looked at Loris eyes and nodded.

Carol walked over to Lori, ignoring all the bickering. She turned to them all and whistled loudly.

"Will everyone just please calm down for a minute please? Thank you."

As they all fell silent, Carol crouched in front of Lori.

"Hey honey."

"Hey Carol."

"Lori are you ok? Where's Shane?"

"Shane's dead." Lori said it quietly, then a laugh escaped her lips that sent a chill down Carols spine.

"Well honey, come with me and I'll help you clean up, get you something to eat. You needs to look after that baby now that Shane's gone."

Lori laughed again.

"The baby isn't Shane's."

Carol stopped and turned to Lori.

"Ok sweetie, whose is it."

Lori seemed to be looking right through Carol. She turned and looked around the room, but it seemed like she didn't really see anything, her eyes just seemed to ghost over everyone. A strange grin appeared on her face as she looked back at Carol.

"It's Daryl's."


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry it took me so long to update, had an out of state wedding. I loved the reviews last time. I knew if I threw a little crazy in there everyone would like it. **

**I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters. **

**Enjoy!**

Daryl was sure that he had never heard a room go so quiet so quickly. All eyes in the room were settled on him. He could hear his heart thumping in his chest. Then only people not looking at him were Merle, Carol and Lori. Merle was staring at Lori, raging disgust written all over his face. Carol was staring at the floor, as if reserving judgment for both Lori and Daryl for now. Loris eyes were bouncing all over the room, not settling on anyone in particular.

Merle was the first to move. He stepped forward, his good hand clenching and unclenching at his side. Daryl could tell it was almost killing his brother to hold back, and he also knew that Merle wouldn't be able to hold it in check for long.

Merle looked around the room.

"Maggie, Beth how about you and China-…..um, Glenn take Carl and Sophia to the RV. Let the grownups talk a bit."

Maggie and Glenn, fully aware that Merle was more than likely about to unleash a profanity laced tirade against Lori, Daryl, or both, ushered Beth and the kids out of the house.

After he heard the screen door slam shut, Merle took a step towards Lori, but Andrea stepped in his way, a warning look on her face. He stayed where he was and addressed Rick instead.

"Ya don't believe this shit do ya?"

Rick looked between Daryl and Lori, clearly torn. He could tell there was something wrong with Lori, but he wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Look Merle, why don't we just let Daryl explain."

"Aint nothing to fuckin explain, it aint his."

T-Dog just rested his head in his hands, watching the scene play out.

"Jesus, you white people are a 24 hour soap opera. Whole damn cast in one group." He chuckled, trying to lighten up an intense situation. He had been with the group for a long time; he knew some of them could get crazy when situations weren't diffused quickly.

Merle glared at him.

Andrea stepped to Merle and put her hand to his chest.

"Merle just let Daryl answer, please?"

Lori grabbed Andreas arm and yanked her back towards her hard. Andrea just looked at her, her mouth gaping open in surprise. Merle moved toward Lori, growling at her.

"Ya hurt her again you bitch, I don't care if ya are pregnant and a woman, I'm gonna feed ya to the fuckin walkers, hear me?"

"Sorry," Lori whispered softly.

She loosened her grip on Andrea, and looked towards Daryl, then the floor.

Her voice was shrill when she spoke again.

"You don't need to ask him, he'll just lie. That's what they do, they lie!"

Carol finally looked up at Lori and gently pried her hand from Andreas arm. She moved her into the corner, sitting her down in the easy chair and taking Loris hand in hers. No matter what was going on in that room right now, Carol could tell something was broken in Lori.

"Who does Lori? Who lies?"

Merle walked over to Daryl who hadn't moved a muscle since Loris announcement. He was chewing on his thumb, his eyes glued to Carol. Merle noted that his face didn't look angry, it looked sad. Merle stopped short really hoping that it wasn't true.

"Daryl? Say something goddammit!"

"Aint mine."

Daryl spoke so softly that his word didn't reach everyone in the room. Herschel spoke up from the corner.

"Say that again son?"

Daryl cleared his throat and spoke louder this time.

"Aint mine."

Merles face was now inches from Daryl's.

"Well what the fuck ya standin there for? Yell, scream, what the fucks wrong with ya?"

"Merle back the fuck off me or I'm gonna punch ya in yer ugly face. Look, the kid aint mine."

Daryl looked over at Rick who had backed away from Lori and was now standing on the other side of the room.

"Rick I swear, I never touched Lori. I swear."

Rick shook his head and looked at Daryl, "I believe ya brother. I just wish we knew what the fuck is going on here."

At that moment, Carol seemed to make up her mind. She moved to where Daryl stood and raised her arms toward him. Daryl instinctively flinched and stepped back. Carol smirked a little and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Daryl I'm not going to hit you." She placed a small kiss on his lips. "I believe you."

Daryl exhaled audibly, the weight lifting from his shoulders. He wasn't mad at Lori, he could tell that she was dealing with something messed up. But he couldn't bear the thought that Carol would be hurt by any of this. She had been through enough lately. He moved his arms around her waist and leaned down so his forehead touched hers. "Thanks woman. But still there's something wrong with her."

Carol looked over at Lori who was staring off into space as if none of them were there. When she first saw Lori, Carol had noticed scratches and scrapes that went up past the hem of her shorts, bruises on her arms and legs and bruises that looked to be healing, yet some newer ones too.

"I think I might know some of what happened."

They were talking so softly that none of the others could hear what they were saying. "Hey, whisperin aint polite." Merle smirked from behind Andrea, whose arm he was inspecting.

Carol took charge. "Ok, everyone out, Andrea and Hershel could you stay please?"

Daryl gave her one more kiss on the forehead and pushed Merle out of the house, T-Dog and Dale following them. Lori moved to follow them, but Carol put a hand on her arm and guided her back to the chair.

Maggie and Beth were still inside the RV with the kids. The men were around the campfire, still trying to wrap their heads around what happened inside the house with Lori.

"Alright, we know it aint Daryl, who ya'll think the daddy is?"

Daryl cast a disgusted glance at Merle.

"Dammit Merle, what the fuck does it matter?"

"Aw calm the fuck down lil brother. Ya'll cant tell me ya aint wondering too. Ok, so, it aint Daryl's, so lets go with the most likely man after Shane, Rick?"

Daryl stood up, obviously embarrassed of his brother, and feeling sorry for Rick.

"Merle this aint no fuckin game show, shut the fuck up."

Rick sighed and motioned for Daryl to sit down.

"Daryl, no it's a logical question. Truth is though, I haven't been with Lori in that way since a few months before the world went to fuckin hell."

They all sort of looked at Rick, suspicion in their eyes. Rick ran his hand through his hair as he began to explain. We had been having some problems before my accident. Just normal marriage stuff though. About a week before the accident, I came home to have lunch with Lori. I usually ate at a diner by the station, but I wanted to surprise Lori."

T-Dog looked up and tsked. "Never heard a story starts like that that ever ends up ok. Y'all need to stop with the surprising shit."

Rick let out a small chuckle and nodded his head. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Anyway, walked into the house, it was pretty quiet, but I heard Lori upstairs in the bedroom and I could tell she wasn't alone."

"Shit," Merle mumbled.

"Yeah. I was about to go up there and beat the shit out of whoever it was, then I saw Shane's jacket on the living room couch. I couldn't do it. I just walked back out of the house and acted like I didn't know anything."

Daryl was staring at Rick, a dumfounded look on his face.

"Why the fuck didn't you go up there and beat his ass? He was supposed to be yer friend!"

"Yeah, I know, but I think in that moment I knew it was over between me and Lori. If it was just some random guy, maybe she was trying to get back at me for something or trying to get my attention. But I thought that since her and Shane had chosen each other, it was somehow more permanent, somehow ok."

Merle laughed. "OK? Yer a fuckin loony. I would have been up those stairs in a second, throwin that motherfuckin prick out the fuckin window."

"Yeah I know Merle, but honestly, it was almost a relief. I'm not sure if I had loved Lori for a long while by then. I tried, God knows I did. She just always seemed to be pushin me away. After a while I just came to terms with what we were doing, staying together for Carl's sake."

T-Dog just shook his head and looked up at Rick. "Sorry man."

Rick nodded at T-dog. T-Dog looked over to see Merle staring at him. "What?"

"Well, you the only man here I aint asked yet."

"Fuck you. You aint asked Glenn."

Glenn picked his head up, his face turning red. "Oh hell no! No offense Rick."

"Well T-Dog, how about you then?" Merle grinned and Daryl knew he was taking some pleasure in T-Dogs squirming.

"Look I aint like that with anyone in this group. And from the way ya'll go all over this farm fuckin like rabbits, I'm the only one. Besides, ya'll would notice if any of these women went walking around funny for a few days after a night with me."

The men started laughing, but they stopped when they heard a feminine laugh behind them. They turned to see Beth coming up behind them a tray of coffee mugs in her hand.

T-Dog started sputtering out an apology. "Oh, um Beth I'm sorry, I was just kidding around…."

"Don't worry T-Dog, my ears aren't nearly as virginal as ya'll think."

Merles head shot up at her use of the word virginal. He looked like he was about to say something when Daryl's fist came flying out of nowhere and hit him in the arm, hard. Merle fell backwards off the log and Daryl just smiled up at Beth who was passing out the coffee.

She turned to Rick, placing a steaming mug in his hands. "I thought you'd want to know that dad gave Lori a sedative, she's sleeping now."

Rick looked down at his boots. "She tell them what happened?"

"Yeah, Carol coaxed it out of her. After you guys finish your coffee, come on into the house, I made a late dinner."

Rick looked up into her pretty green eyes, and then forced himself to look away. "Thanks Bath."

Beth nodded and started walking away from the fire towards the house. She turned abruptly and looked back at Rick.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm proud you didn't throw Shane out of the window. You're a good man Rick Grimes." She turned and hurried back to the house.

Rick closed his eyes and put his hand on his head. Shit how long had she been standing there? He took another drink of coffee meeting the eyes now staring at him above the rim. "What?"

"Fuck Rick, I know I'm slow, but there aint no way you didn't just fucking see that?"

"See what?"

Merle reclaimed his seat on the log, still rubbing his arm. "Fuck Officer, that little girl has her eye on you something fierce."

Rick looked toward the house, then back at the guys and shook his head.

"What? No way. She's old enough to be my….." Rick was trying to find something to compare her to when T-dog spoke up. "Your mid life crisis?"

"Fuck you," Rick shot at T-Dog. "She's too young."

Glenn spoke up. "Nah she's not that young. Maggie said she's 20. She's had boyfriends before too."

Glenn cringed when he heard Maggie's voice pipe up from near the RV.

"Glenn's right Rick. She aint no baby. And let me give you a word of warning. She may look all sweet and nice, but when my sister wants something, she goes after it, claws bared."

Maggie smirked at Rick, "Good luck with that."

"Yer in for it now Officer Friendly, you got yerself a little blonde, blued eyed admirer."

Rick looked at Merle, speaking before he could catch himself. "Green Merle, her eyes are emerald green."

Everyone around the fire looked at him and laughed.

Shit Rick thought this just got complicated.

**Hope everyone enjoyed. Next chapter will deal more with the other group and what happened to Lori. Could they be connected? We will see**!


	31. Chapter 31

**Ok, in this Chapter we find out what happened to Shane and Lori. Also, *Warning* sex will happen. **

**I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters.**

**Enjoy!**

Andrea sat on the bed in one of the farmhouses extra bedrooms seething. She felt the weight of the day's events pushing down on her and it was making her anxious. Merle had unceremoniously deposited her on the bed, looked at her, then seemed to decide something in his head and walked back out of the room. She needed to let off some steam, but with the baby, Merle was pretty much trying to keep her from doing anything. After getting Lori to sleep, she had been in the kitchen with Maggie and Carol helping to make everyone something to eat. She was up on a small step stool reaching for something in one of the cupboards when Merle had rushed into the kitchen, grabbed her around the waist and lowered her feet to the ground. They hadn't told anyone besides Carol and Daryl about the pregnancy, so Maggie had just smirked at Merle, not really sure what the hell was going on while Carol just gave her a small shrug. Merle had then proceeded to pick Andrea back up in his arms and winked at Maggie.

"Need some alone time with Blondie here kid, ya understand."

Maggie had just smiled and nodded her head.

He took Andrea up to their bedroom and set her down. He knew he was in for it, he could see it in her eyes. He walked back out the door, intending on going to talk to Doc. He found Herschel in the chicken coop trying to mend a hole in the wire fencing. Herschel looked p just as Merle walked in.

"Merle, something I can do for you?"

Merle rubbed the back of his head, fuck he didn't want to talk to this old man about shit, but he figured he was the only one to talk to.

"Uh, had a couple a questions for ya. But if yer busy, it can wait."

Merle turned to leave the coop when Herschel laughed.

"Merle, we got the dead walking around, this might be the only chance both of us have to talk. What's on your mind?"

Merle sighed and figured it was now or never.

"Well, I was just wonderin, ya know, when a girls um, ya know, um.."

Herschel saw Merles face turn a shade of red he didn't think he had ever seen before. He figured he'd put the boy out of his misery.

"Merle, sit down before you have a damn heart attack. Calm down son."

Merle sat down on the floor as Herschel pulled up a stool and sat.

"So, ya have some questions about Andreas pregnancy?"

Merle looked at Herschel confused.

"She told ya? She told me not to tell anyone and she told ya? She wasn't supposed to say nothing yet damn it."

"Merle she didn't tell me anything. I'm a vet, I know the signs, plus I do have 2 children of my own. Besides, the way your always hovering around her, plus that scene in the kitchen tonight, I'm pretty sure my girls figured it out too."

"Shit, I guess there aint no point in hiding it now. Look, I aint never been through this shit before, never really had a long term anything, never really thought about anyone besides myself. Sometimes Daryl, but not often enough. I don't want to hurt her or the baby, but a mans got needs Doc."

Herschel laughed and clapped Merle on the shoulder.

"Merle, you can do anything that normal consenting adults do, you aren't gong to hurt her or the baby. But I want you to try to get her to come see me for an exam when shes got time. I want to make sure everything ok. But from what I can see now, green light for normal adult relations."

Merle let out a whoop and turned around, running for the house.

Herschel yelled out to him, "Dammit Merle, remember, I said NORMAL son!"

Daryl was worried about Carol, he hadn't had a second alone with her since the whole nut job Lori thing, and he needed to find out if she was ok. After Maggie, Carol and Andrea had made them all something to eat, she didn't stay downstairs with the rest of them, she had gone to their room. Daryl was grateful that Herschel had welcomed everyone into the house to sleep now, especially since they needed to do something about these assholes in the other group spying on them. He opened the bedroom door and he could see her curled up in the chair tears silently making tracks down her face. He put his bow down by the door and sat on the bed across from her.

"Hey, I brought ya a plate, ya didn't eat with us." She looked over and smiled at him. He loved her smile.

"Thanks, but not hungry right now. Maybe in a bit."

Daryl nodded. "So, everything go ok with Rick?"

After Lori had gotten to sleep, Carol, Andrea and Herschel had talked to Rick about what had happened to Lori, well as much as they knew at least. Carol remembered the way Rick had taken the information, stoically, but she could see he was crumbling inside. She was after all Carl's mother, if nothing else. The others had thought it best to stay out of the loop until Rick got the info first.

Carol blew out a breath.

"Went as well as could be expected. Poor Rick though, he doesn't know whether to slap Lori or hug her. He feels bad for her, but there isn't any love left there."

Daryl saw Carol shiver, and he held his hand out to her.

"Come her woman, lay down with me. I'll keep ya warm."

Carol moved over to the bed, where she laid down, her back pressed up against Daryl's chest. His arms went around her and held her tight to him.

"Much better," she sighed.

"So, she say what the fuck happened ta Shane?"

"Well, apparently after they left the group, they had been staying wherever they could, abandoned houses, shops, garages. At first, Shane was trying to provide for her, but after a while, he just got tired of it. A group came across them when they were holed up in a warehouse. Group of about six men, armed to the teeth. High tech guns and stuff. They had a small camp about a mile from here, sort of a stop over for when they went on runs from their town. Lori said they called it Woodbury run by someone they called Governor. Herschel said there's a town called Woodbury about twenty miles away. Anyways, Shane didn't even try to defend them, he just let them tie their hands and take them back to their camp. After a day or so, one of the men made a deal with Shane, a trade. Carols voice hitched at those last words and Daryl hugged her tighter.

"He didn't," Daryl whispered.

Carol nodded her head.

"The first time, he traded Lori for some food. The second time to a man a little higher up, for his hands to be untied. The last time was to the leader of the base camp a man named Martinez, for freedom. Shane agreed to go to Woodbury and work as security, I guess he called it. So, Shane left to go to Woodbury and Lori was left behind at the camp. They kept her tied up, fed her once in a while. That was three months ago. She's basically been with every man who had a stopover at that camp."

Daryl didn't like Lori, but he wouldn't wish that on any woman. If he saw that bastard Shane again he was going to put an arrow right through his fucking eye.

"How'd she get here?"

Carol bit her lip. She knew that Daryl was going to go through the roof, but she knew she had to tell him.

Daryl felt her tense up. "Carol?"

"Well, those men in the barn with me and Beth, they were from the Woodbury group. They had been watching us for a while Lori said. She heard them talking about Merles arm, and she knew it was us. The night they came to the farm, Lori was left alone with one of the men, a scientist or something, Bookworm, Lori called him, but his real name was Milton she thinks. Anyway, she said he didn't try to touch her or anything. I guess he felt bad for her because he untied her, gave her some clothes, a bag of food, water and a knife. She made her way here."

Carol could hear him breathing, but he hadn't said anything in a while. She turned to him..

"Daryl?"

Daryl knew the implications; they needed to get off this farm. Those people were keeping track of them and if what they had done to Lori was any indication, they didn't give a shit about the women. The men would be useful, if they were all assholes likes Shane, but they weren't. Daryl knew that every man in this group, Merle, T-Dog, Herschel, Rick, Dale, Glenn, himself, hell even Carl would die protecting these women. He couldn't bear the thought of what would happen to the Carol and the others if those men got to them. He looked into Carol's eyes.

"This aint fair. I just found you, and I aint gonna let nothing take ya away from me, ya understand? We gotta get a plan together, leave the farm, can't let those bastards find you."

His voice was thick with emotion, and Carol understood why. She knew he would die to protect her, but she would do the same for him. She ran her finger down his cheek and under his chin, angling his head for a kiss.

As his lips grazed hers, Daryl felt a need building inside of him. She was his woman, and he wasn't going to let anyone fucking touch her. As their tongues danced, Carol rolled him onto his back, straddling him. Daryls hands moved up and down the thighs of her jeans.

"We can stop," he said. "I don't want to hurt ya."

Carol smiled and swiftly pulled her shirt off over her head, tossing it on the floor beside the bed. She leaned down her breasts teasing Daryl's chest. Her teeth found his earlobe and she playfully nipped at it. Daryl brought his hand to her ass and gently squeezed, grinding his hips upward at the same time. He could feel himself growing harder with every hot breath that touched his ear.

"Daryl, you wont hurt me. And if you don't fuck me now, I'm going to die."

She pulled back to look at his face. She knew it turned him on when she aid the word fuck. His eyes were full of longing and he had his sideways smirk on. God he was gorgeous.

As Daryl toed off his boots, she reached around to her back and unhooked her bra, her breast spilling out of the lace cups. Daryl sat up taking one breast in his hand, kneading it, pulling at the nipple with his fingertips. Carols head fell back and she moaned, her fingers digging into his back. She purred when she felt his lips go around the other nipple, his fingers still tugging and rolling the first. She started moving on his lap and Daryl decided he couldn't take anymore. He lifted her off his lap and stood her up. Carol stood, kicking off her flats and reaching for the button of her jeans. Daryls hand slapped hers away playfully and he had her jeans and panties around her ankles in seconds. He smirked up at her as she stepped out of them and kicked them into the corner. She reached for his jeans, but he just shook his head and knelt on the ground in front of her.

He trailed kisses across her belly and over her newest scar, looking in her eyes the whole time. Her eyes widened when he took her uninjured leg and placed it over his shoulder. She placed her hands on top of his head to hold herself steady. He traced her leg, from her calf all the way up to her thigh with his tongue. Carol had never felt anything like this; she was completely exposed to him, all of her nerves felt like they were on fire. When her reached her pussy he flicked his tongue at her at her tiny nub, causing her to grind against his face. Carol usually wasn't this brazen, but right now she couldn't help it. When Daryl felt her against his face, he almost came on the floor like a fucking twelve year old boy. Fuck, what she did to him.

He put her leg down and grabbed her around the waist. He grinned, throwing her onto the bed. She lay down on back, but Daryl shook his head and moved her over. He laid down his back pressed against the mattress as she moved to straddle his cock and take him inside of her. But still, Daryl smirked and shook his head.

"Hold onto the headboard," he growled.

Carol was confused now. She couldn't reach the headboard from where she was, but that problem was quickly solved when he lifted her hips and moved her pussy to his mouth. Carol gripped the headboard, trying to move back down to Daryl's pelvis, but he wouldn't let her go. She was new to this oral sex thing and this just seemed, well, she really wasn't sure what this was. After about ten seconds, Daryl spoke up from below her.

"Struggle all ya want Carol, yer grindin just where I want ya to."

Carol gasped as she felt Daryl tongue enter her. She gripped the headboard tighter, the pleasure of what he was doing to her was making her dizzy. His hands gripped her thighs, cementing her to his mouth. As his tongue moved faster, Carol felt her hips begin to move in a rhythm. She didn't want them to, but she really just couldn't stop them. She felt liquid heat pooling and she knew she was close. As she rode his mouth, he felt her knees tighten around his shoulders and he knew she was ready. He put his hands on her hips again waiting for the right moment. He felt her pussy quiver around his tongue, and as she started to come, he gripped her hips, lifted her and impaled her on his cock, growling as he felt her tighten around his painfully hard member, her juices running over it. The shock of Daryl moving inside her made Carols orgasm stronger and longer than any she had ever felt before. As Daryl thrust into her while she came, she started shake, it was almost too good. Almost. She yelled out his name as she felt him explode inside her, his growling curse following. She collapsed on top of him, her cheek on his chest, their bodies drenched in sweat, his face slick with her. She didn't want to look him in the eye. She loved what he had done to her, but did he?

Daryl had never felt anything that powerful before in his fucking life. He felt like he had just run a marathon. Carol lay panting still on his chest. He reached down and pulled her up and she looked at him sheepishly. He knew she felt self conscious about what he had just done, but he didn't care.

He smirked down at her. "Didn't hurt ya did I?"

"Um, no, I don't think hurt would be the word to describe what just happened."

"Liked that did ya?"

She blushed and buried her head in his chest again. He heard her mumble something against his skin.

"What?" he asked.

"I said did you enjoy it?" she asked timidly.

"Woman, you taste so good you're just lucky I don't try to do that shit to you in front of other people."

Carol laughed. "Don't you dare."

"Well maybe not everyone, but Merle has seen ya naked, so.."

She gathered up her strength and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Ow."

He turned her so she was laying on her side now, facing him. She brushed his hair out of his eyes, before leaning in and kissing him. She could taste herself on his lips.

Daryl groaned when someone knocked on the door.

"Yeah?"

He heard Ricks voice on the other side.

"Hey, need to talk about a plan to get out of here, got a few minutes?"

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute."

Daryl sighed and looked at Carol, her eyelids closing a bit. He kissed her on the forehead and moved to put his clothes on.

"Get some sleep. Pretty sure we'll be getting out of here soon."

Carol nodded and got under the covers. As he reached for the doorknob, Carol stopped him.

"Daryl!"

"What?"

She looked stricken, she had the covers clutched tight to her chest and her eyes were wide.

"Aren't you going to shower first?"

He smirked at her. "No."

"At least wash your face!"

"Nah, I'm good."  
She moved to get up from the bed and he opened the door.

"You gonna chase me downstairs naked? Didn't know you liked to put on a show."

She growled at him but he just laughed and left, closing the door behind him. She thought he had changed his mind when the door opened a second later, but he just stuck his head in and looked at her.

"Love ya woman, goodnight."

"Love you too."

Then Daryl smirked at her and slowly ran his tongue all around his lips. Carol was so turned on by the sight; she found her tongue running around her own lips.

Then she remembered he was about to be in a room full of men, smelling like her all over him so she picked up a pillow and threw it at him, catching him square in the face. He laughed as he threw it back to her.

"Still aint washing my face." he said as he left the room and headed downstairs.

Carol punched the pillow and laid her head on it, closing her eyes.

After about ten minutes of trying to get to sleep, Carol heard the headboard from the room next door banging into the wall. It was banging incredibly loud and hard and she smirked remembering that Andrea and Merle had taken that room. About a minute later she burst into laughter when she heard pounding on Andrea and Merles door and Herschel shouting.

"I said NORMAL Merle, Dammit!"


	32. Chapter 32

**I know some have expressed concern on how to get Herschel away from the farm, so I address that in this chapter. This is mainly a Rick POV chapter, but I think it gives us a sense of what each person brings to the group. Also, I was not aware that I was supposed to answer each persons review, being new to fan fiction, but I so intend to answer all from now on!**

**Enjoy!**

The talks had gone to shit. Rick stood in the corner, arms crossed. He was worried, but he knew that he couldn't risk his group for one old man. He had come to respect Hershel but if the old fool was dumb enough to die for his fields, his crops, his home, Rick couldn't do a damn thing. Maggie had already tried to talk to her father, pleaded with him for a long while. There was no budging the old bastard. Maggie point blank told him she was going with Glenn. That had started a whole other conversation that should have been dealt with in private. Herschel was yelling at Maggie for being a Jezebel, Maggie, was crying. Glenn surprisingly was going after Herschel, with fucking Merle Dixon holding him back. If the whole thing hadn't been so fucking serious, Rick would have laughed.

As he looked around the room, Rick realized that this group had become his new family. This new world was rife with danger, but he knew none of them could survive alone; they needed each other. Everyone brought his or her own skills.

Glenn was a master at getting into places undetected and he seemed to have a sixth sense as far as direction was concerned. Maggie was a great scavenger too, along with a crack shot. Hershel, was a great doctor, Beth a good nurse and a nurturer. Carol had been instrumental in keeping day-to-day operations and comforts going: clean clothes, food, water, and compassion, which was one of the things that kept the group going. T-Dog was great with a gun, he was a protector, and he didn't care who he was protecting in their group, everyone was important. He was also great with the kids. He had a jovial, funny way about him with the kids. He seemed to know when they needed a laugh and when they needed the truth.

Daryl was in the corner, his thumb in his mouth. Rick considered Daryl his second in command, if Rick was in command at tall. He was stealthy, silent and deadly. He was also the yin to Rick's yang. When Rick wanted to go easy on someone, he knew he could count on Daryl to point out the flaw in his logic. Rick wanted to believe that people would straighten up if given a chance, but Daryl seemed to know better. When the group had taken Beth and Carol in the barn, Rick had for once agreed with Daryl, there was no rehabilitating those men, especially after wheat had happened to Lori at the hands of the same group.

Dale was a constant rock in the middle of everything. Rick could bounce anything off the man and he wouldn't get flustered, he would just give Rick his best ethical reasoning and Rick would feel better about whatever he had to do. Dale was the ethical compass of the group.

Merle was one hell of a hunter. He was also one hell of a fighter. And now with Andrea carrying his kid, like everyone didn't already know, Merle was one of the strongest men in the group. He had a reason to fight. A reason to live. And Andrea, Andrea was a lawyer. She was tough as nails, didn't take shit from anyone, especially the men in the group. Rick found it funny that Andrea and Merle had found each other. Their personalities so similar, but so opposite. He was glad they had found each other, they seemed to round each other out.

There was Carl and Sophia. They were the hope of the entire fucking world. They were the future. The future of the human race. He couldn't bear the thought that any child should feel that weight on their shoulders. So this entire groups purpose was to see that Carl and Sophia and any other children that should come along were given guidance to create a new world for themselves.

Then there was Rick himself. What the fuck was he to this group? A man who wore a uniform and hat that didn't mean shit in this new world?

He was brought back into reality when he felt Beth touch his arm. He looked up at her eyes, still not sure what to do about her. But he knew he would protect her and this group with everything he had left to give.

"Rick, what do you think?"

Fuck, he was the man who was supposed to be paying fucking attention. But he knew what the conversation started like, so he just went with his gut. He looked at Herschel who was sitting at the kitchen table, defiant against everyone. He walked over to Hershel and stood in front of him.

"Hershel, you are a good man, a good doctor. You are a wonderful father; you have kept your daughters safe so far. But I want you to know that with those men knowing where we are, you can't do that alone anymore. Those men know where we are. They know Lori is probably here, they know we killed their men. I understand that this farm, these animals, these crops were your life, but they can't be anymore. Your daughter was threatened at this very farm. We need to find a place of our own. This groups needs a home, a place we can protect, live, thrive, and not just survive. But if you insist on staying here, we will give you guns and ammo. But we will not try to defend this farm with you. I am sorry, but it is indefensible and we will all die. If you want to die, that is your choice, but I will not put the rest of us in danger, not after all we have been though so far."

He looked at Beth who was standing next to her father.

"Beth, you are old enough to make your own decision. Your father is not your keeper anymore. If you want to come with us, we will do everything in our power to protect you, but if you want to stay with Herschel, we cant stop you."

Beth looked to her father and back to the group, then back at Rick.

"Rick, what do you want me to do?"

"No darling, you can't exchange one keeper for another. You are your own woman, it's your decision."

Beth looked down at her feet, grateful for Rick's words. She turned to her father and knelt in front of him.

"Daddy, you've kept us safe for so long. This farm is just trees, gardens, and animals. But we are your family; me, Maggie. Now you have an extended family. Look around this room; none of these people would ever let me and Maggie get hurt. Daddy, Carol, a woman I have know less than four months put herself in danger for me. She tried to hide me in the barn; she put herself between those men and me. These are the kinds of people they are. I love them, but I love you. If you choose to stay here I will support you. But daddy, I can't stay with you. I want to live, no matter how much time I have."

She chanced a glance at Rick who was staring at her intently. She wasn't sure what was gong on there, but she wanted to find out. She decided to guilt her father. She figured it was her daughters perogative to do so.

"Daddy, I am going with the group, Maggie is going with this group. We need a doctor. What happens if someone gets hurt, even Maggie, or me who will help us? Would you choose these animals and orchards over us? Look at Glenn and Maggie Daddy. Do you want to meet your future grandchild?"

At that comments Maggie kicked her sister in the shin. Beth just shrugged at her sister. At Hershel's blank stare at Beth, Merle stepped forward.

"Doc, I know we ain't the most together, normal, functional group in the world." He chuckled.

"But then, maybe we are. We will keep your girls safe, no matter what the cost to us, ya hear? If yer tired, ya wanna stay and fight, I get it. No shame in that. This is yer land, yer home. But I give ya my word and the word on my unborn babe that we will take care of your girls as long as we live. You helped us when we needed it and we consider ya family."

Everyone was silent for a minute while Hewrshcel put his head in his hands.

"Goddamit Merle, what the hell? Ya think I'm going to leave my daughters safety to you?'

He stood up and Merle saw him smirk. "I love this farm, but I love my girls more, and if I can keep this group from corrupting their morals even more than they already have," he glared at Glenn, "then I'm going to do that."

Beth hid a small smirk and Maggie just patted Glenn on the back and laughed.

Daryl stepped forward and got everything moving again.

"Ok, lets get this shit started. Pack what ya need, get the cars gassed and lets get the fuck outta here."

From the woods he could see the lights inside the house glowing. He knew she was in there. He had known he would find her, always find her. How many times had she said she loved him, how much she trusted him? Not Rick, him! He could feel the men he now commanded behind him, waiting on his instructions. He was in command now, he was the leader. This farm was a godsend to his group. The governor would be pleased to procure livestock and fresh fruit trees and HE would be the one that gave it to him. He would take Lori back with him. Make her see that what he had done was for her benefit. He would be a man of position in Woodbury, and she would be his once again.


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry, accidentally posted Chapter 32 twice. Sexual content and language warning for this chapter. I do not own Walking Dead or its characters. Let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

Merle stood, pulling up his boxers as Andrea lay half covered by the sheet. As he came back out of the bathroom, he saw that Andrea had thrown the sheet off, completely naked.

"Damn woman, I aint as young as I used to be."

She just laughed.

"No, its not that Merle, although I wouldn't put up a fight," she smirked, "its fucking hot as hell in here."

"Miss air conditioning do ya?"

"Yes, I miss air conditioning, my Porsche, my starbucks, my Louboutins."

Merle had heard of all the other shit, but what the hell was that last thing she said?

"What?"

Andrea laughed.

"My Louboutins."

She sat up and ran her hands over her feet.

"My heels Merle, $600 a pair heels. Made my feet feel like shit, but they looked like sin."

Merle just stood gaping at her.

"You mean ta tell me ya paid $600 for shoes?"

Andrea laughed.

"Yes Merle, I did have a life as a high profile attorney before the world went to shit."

Merle just crossed his arms in front of him. She knew he was thinking that he would have never have been able to give her the kind of life she had before. She got out of the bed and walked over slowly to him. She knew he was a proud man. That was why it worked so well between them.

Merle looked at her as she walked towards him, actually sauntered, not walked.

He smirked at her; Andrea never did anything without class, even when she was killin walkers. But she was fierce.

She stopped in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Now Merle, you know the things I don't miss about my other life?"

"What's that?"

"Well Merle, no one ever challenged me. Not like you do."

She turned and pulled his arms around her so her back was flush with his chest. She loved the feel of his chest.

"See in my old life, whenever I pushed somebody honey, they didn't push back, they just gave up."

She put her hands on top of Merles and ran his hands over her breasts. She then lowered them to her still flat tummy, where he rested them. She reached behind her and grabbed his hips through his boxers. She knew this next part might make him bolt and she wanted to make sure she had ahold of him.

"No one ever gave me a reason to stay Merle. You, our baby, you guys give me a reason to stay, to love."

She bent down and put both of her hands around her ankle, her ass grinding into Merles erection.

"Now, if you would happen to find a pair of Louboutins on a run, now that my dear would make my life complete."

He ran his hands from her tummy back to her hips and ground himself into her as she bent down. He heard her moan and he was almost undone right there. He gripped her waist, kissing from the small of her back up to her neck. Andrea couldn't believe the sensation she was feeling, it must be the pregnancy hormones. She could feel each kiss, each lick, each nip down to her soul. She heard him growl and he reached up under her and carried her bridal style to the bed. She laughed and looked up at him as her leaned over her, lust in his eyes.

"Remember babe, Herschel said normal," she teased.

He smirked at her as he placed her gently on her stomach, pulling her hips so her ass was in the air. Andrea looked over her should at her man, pulling on his erection, lust clouding his eyes. She figured it was now or never.

"Merle, I love you."

Merle had never had someone say that to him. He knew it took a lot for her to say that. He leaned down, his chest pressing into her back again.

"I aint ever loved anything or anyone like I love you or our babe. But I promise I will love and protect both of you until the day I die."

He leaned over her, pressing his chest into her back, her stomach pressing lightly into the bed. He leaned down and grabbed her earlobe in his teeth, making her moan again and grind up into his hips.

"I love ya too."

He reached down and rid himself of his boxers, feeling her heat against his cock. He knew he could never get enough of her as long as he lived and he would do whatever it took to keep her and his child safe. He leaned down and sank his teeth into her neck she bucked up into him and he kneed her legs apart and slipped into her wet heat. He groaned at the feeling, as she pushed her hips back to meet his thrusts. He pulled her closer to the edge of the bed and drove into her deeper, slower. He didn't want to hurt the baby. He was doing so well holding back until he heard her whimper from beneath him.

"Harder baby, harder!"

Merle groaned and knew there was no way he was gong to be able to hold back. He gripped her hips harder and pounded into her as her muffled whimpers filled his ears.

Lori had been tossing and turning, trying to sleep. She was so hot in this room, but at least she knew she was safe. She felt so bad for blaming Daryl, but she wanted a protector, someone to look after her. And that moment he came downstairs and everyone had listened to him, she thought he was the leader. She had apologized to Carol until she was blue in the face, but Carol understood. She forgave her and helped her get her story out, comforting her the whole way.

She felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle and she knew something was wrong. She turned to reach for the flashlight on the bedside table when a hand went around her mouth and gripped hard.

"Hey babe, wondered where ya went off to."

She heard Shane's voice, and an icy shiver ran down her spine.

She whimpered behind his grip and heard as T-Dog cocked his gun, pointing it at Shane, she was so thankful he had volunteered to stay with her.

"Shane, why don't you drop the gun now, no one needs to get hurt."

"Ha, who the fuck made you boss now, nigger. You think Rick actually trusts you? He just has you in here cause he can't stand to be around this whore anymore. Aint that right Lori?"

Just then the door to the room burst open and Shane saw himself staring down Rick, Daryl, Merle and Glenn, all holding weapons. He smirked and looked at Rick.

"Hey there brother. Just came to get what's mine, maybe take a few of the ladies over to Woodbury, see we're running out of good pussy over there."

Rick looked to Shane who hadn't shaved in a while and seemed wilder than Rick had ever seen him.

"Sent some of your guys in downstairs, have ya Shane?"

Rick smirked as he heard guns go off in the living room.

"See we have more capable people here than you think. That Remington you just heard go off is Herschel, and hear those screams, those are your men, being taken out by his daughters. So Shane, I think you ought to put the gun down now before I put a fucking bullet in your head."

He looked at Rick again, "If I cant have her you aint gonna have her either. But no worries, me and the fellas already told the Governor about your lot. He should be here soon."

He cocked his gun and laughed, but his laugh was stilled when a gunshot rang out and a small hole appeared in Shanes forehead. As he fell to the floor everyone turned to see little Carl Grimes gripping his dads extra pistol, his hand trembling.


	34. Chapter 34

**Well, here is the end of their utopia at the Greens farm. Next Chapter will be heading to the prison. **

**I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters.**

**Enjoy!**

Carol was the first one who reacted. She pushed between the men, whom were all staring in awe at Carl, whose hand was still shaking. She gently grabbed the barrel of the gun and handed it to Rick who was in shock.

"Rick, why don't you get Carl some water. Maggie, help me with Lori please."

The men moved over so Maggie could get through the doorway. She and Carol picked up a trembling, crying Lori up from the floor. They made their way through the throng of men; Carol looked at them all just standing there and barked out an order.

"Move!"

All at once, the men seemed to snap out of it at the same second. T-Dog followed Maggie and Carol who held a now sobbing Lori between them. Rick grabbed Carl by the shoulders and led him downstairs to get him some water and make sure he was ok. Daryl put his bow on his back and turned to Glenn.

"Go into my room, make sure everything's shut tight. Sophia's in there, don't tell her what happened yet. Get Beth and after he's checked out, get Carl. Keep them in there Glenn, nothing gets in there that isn't one of us, ya fuckin understand?"

He said it with much more gentleness in his voice, since Glenn had basically saved the entire fucking group tonight.

"Got it."

Daryl and Merle took the task of rounding up the bodies and burning them. They had just gotten all of them in a pile when Merle stopped Daryl from lighting the pile.

"Hold up a minute. Leave em be for now. Some on, gotta talk ta doc."

Daryl just gave his brother a sideways glance and nodded. He knew by now tat Merle was as vested in this group as he was. Merle wouldn't let anything happen to Andrea, his baby, or any of the others.

Daryl would die for this group, for Carol, for Sophia. He still couldn't believe that Shane and those men had gotten in the house. He had been lacing up his boots, planning on doing one perimeter check for the night. Sophia had been asleep on Carol's right side, he was at her left. He was sitting there looking at both them still not believing what he had lucked into, when Glenn opened the door. Daryl was just about to bark at the kid to get out when he saw that Glenn had a fierce grip on his rifle. Daryl got up and grabbed his bow.

"I was leaving Maggie, heard voices in Loris room. Not hers and not T-Dogs."

Daryl nodded and closed the door quietly behind him. He was met in the hall by Merle and Rick, who had already been alerted by Glenn.

Daryl had moved down the hall with them when he looked down the stairs and saw Hershel with his shotgun pressed up against one man, and Maggie with her knife at another's throat. He had to smirk to himself when he saw that even Beth had someone cowering in a corner, her pistol aimed at his head, no shaking in her hands. Merle and Rick were at Loris door now, they could hear everything that fucker Shane said.

He could see Ricks body vibrating, listening to the words that he said to Lori, about him, about Carl. Rick nodded and Merle opened the door. T-Dog was already up on his feet, his gun pointed at Shanes head. He knew T-Dog would not hesitate to put a bullet between Shanes eyes, but Rick held a hand up to T-Dog, Rick wanted to talk. Daryl had inwardly groaned, what the fuck, Rick was always talking. He and Rick would have to have a conversation about this shit soon. Daryl knew talking usually didn't make a man put a gun down; shooting him in the head did though.

Daryl had heard the gunshot go off in the living room; he knew the sound of Herschels gun. He also heard the grunts of Beth and Maggie as they dispatched of the other two with their knife and pistol.

After that though it seemed like it went in slow motion. Rick and Shane were bantering back and forth, all bullshit of course, but then Daryl heard a gunshot and saw a small red circle appear on Shane's forehead, a shocked expression frozen on his face. All the men had turned to the sound of the shot and Daryl saw little Carl Grimes gripping the gun so hard that his knuckles were turning white, and his hands were shaking.

"Shit."

Daryl didn't even remember saying it out loud but he must have. Then Carol took over, seeming to get ahold of the situation pretty well. He was proud of her, even though she did yell at them to get their asses moving, but they had needed to snap out of it.

Daryl felt so sorry for Carl and Rick. What the hell was Rick supposed to do to comfort the kid? Hopefully Sophia and Herschel could help him. He looked like he was gonna puke on the carpet before Rick took him downstairs.

Looking at the pile of bodies once more and kicking Shane a few times for good measure, once in the dick, Daryl headed toward the house.

Merle was in the living room, Hershel next to him. Rick stood in the corner looking as pale as fuck. Merle looked up at him.

"We gotta get outta here tonight."

Herschel began to argue, but Merle just gave him a steady look.

"They got in yer house doc, yer daughters were feet away, they had to kill people. We leave tonight, or we die here."

Herschel nodded.

Rick spoke up from the corner, "what about this governor guy? Shane made it seem like he's got a lot of people out there working for him."

Merle nodded.

"Yeah, had a thought about getting a bit ahead of him. Doc, you use fertilizer and shit around here, right? I mean heavy duty shit?"

Herschel sighed and nodded his understanding.

"Yeah, the most dangerous stuff is in the loft of the barn. Use what you need."

"Daryl, grab T-dog and Glenn and meet me in the barn. Rick, you and the other get the cars ready, pack what we need. Gimme two hours and were outta here."

Daryl nodded and went to grab T-Dog and Glenn. Rick went to gather the others and get everything ready to move. Hershel looked up as Merle walked toward the front door.

"Son, your gonna burn this whole farm to the ground aren't you?"

Merle looked at him.

"Sorry, can't be helped. If we want a head start, we can't give them any clues, any resources, any help."

Herschel just looked up at him.

"Burn every last inch of this place if it will help keep this group safe."

"Yes sir."

As their caravan moved out, T-dog on the motorcycle, Merle and Daryl stared out the back of the RV watching as every scrap of land and house that was once the Green farm went up in flames. They had spent about an hour in the barn mixing this and that, doing whatever Merle told them to do.

He and T-Dog had placed the charges in the orchards, in the fields, the barn, and the house. Maggie and Beth had been crying, but Hershel was strong, saying it was for the best, and they would find a safe place.

Daryl hoped he was right. Daryl sighed and rubbed his hands along his face.

"Where the fuck you learn that shit Merle?"

Merle didn't look over at his brother.

"Member those six years ya thought I was in prison? Army, black ops, little brother."

Daryl just looked at his brother and then a laughed escaped him.

"I aint lyin," Merle said through gritted teeth.

"No, Merle, that's the thing, I don't think ya are."

As they drove through the night, they all looked at the inferno that had been their home for the past 6 moths and mourned. Mourned for the comfort and safety that they had now lost, but most of all they mourned for the hard life that lay ahead of them.


	35. Chapter 35

The crisp cool air was doing nothing for Andrea. She lay in her tent with Merles large arm draped protectively around her belly. She was just beginning to notice the changes in her body. The slight swelling of her belly, the light tenderness in her breasts. The one thing that wasn't coming on slowly however was the morning sickness. She wasn't sure why they named it morning sickness, hell some asshole man probably named it that back in the 50's. He saw his pregnant wife throw up in the morning before she made his coffee, fed him breakfast, gathered his briefcase and umbrella and pecked his cheek on his way out the door. Asshole probably didn't know that Betty Homemaker was puking her guts out all day long while he was having martini lunches with clients. All he cared about was that she was there to greet him at the door when he got home, with the same peck on the cheek, and a roast on the table. Fucking asshole.

Ok, as it played out in her mind she knew the hormones were raging too. She actually wanted to go back in time and kick that son of a bitches ass. She needed to calm down, get some air. She carefully tried to extract Merles arm from around her. After they left the farm, Merle had become even more protective of her. In some ways she appreciated it, but she was a capable woman, she had killed walkers, faced down armed men and he treated her like a china doll.

She needed air now. She crept from under Merles arm and left the tent. As she felt the slight breeze on her face she instantly felt better. They had found this small clearing in the woods about 60 miles from the farm on their third day of travelling. everyone had been grateful for being released from the confines of those vehicles. After 3 days on the road and sleeping in the cars at night, they were all starting to go a little stir crazy, not to mention they all smelled pretty damn bad. The had found this spot after Lori and Carol had gotten out of the rv needing to go to the bathroom. Daryl had spotted a small pond and plenty of tree canopy overhead to hide them for a while. After everyone had taken a bath, washed clothes and had a decent meal they felt almost human again. They had set up watches, now looking out for walkers and other groups, wary of all outsiders now. Andrea didn't want it to be like that, she wanted to help wherever they could, but they needed to be careful.

She stretched her back, walking toward where Rick was keeping watch. He heard her come up behind him and immediately set his worried eyes on her.

"You ok Andrea?" he asked in a panicked tone.

"Yes Rick I'm fine, calm down. Just needed to get out of that hot tent and out from under Merles big ass arms."

Rick sat back down and chuckled. "Yeah, he's been hoverin quite a bit huh?

"A bit? I'm surprised I made it out of that goddamn tent without waking him up. I swear that man has a sixth sense where I'm concerned."

"I'm glad."

"Glad why?"

"Well, Merle DIxon wants to protect you and your child. That means aint nothing ever gonna get through him to hurt either of you. Your lucky."

She sighed and looked back at the tent. "I know I'm lucky. I love the big meat heat, but I just need some air."

"Beth brought some coffee out a while ago, instant, but it aint too bad."

"I'd love a cup, but not supposed to do a lot of caffeine, Herschel's orders."

"Ok, no coffee. How about some water? Beth took some little powder packs of fruit punch, you can add that have a little flavor. Might settle your stomach a bit."

"I don't think anything can settle my stomach, but Ill give it a try. Where she keep them?"

Just as Rick was about to speak, Beth came out from behind her tent and handed a packet to Andrea along with a bottle of water. Andrea glanced at Rick who was blushing .

"Hey Beth, what you doing up so late?"

"Oh, um , nothing, just couldn't sleep figured I'd keep Rick company. I can go if yall want to talk some more."

"No sweetie, I should really get back to Merle before he realizes I'm gone. Don't wanna deal with him when he's being an ass. Well, more than usual at least. Besides, gotta get up early and see my man off to that prison you found this evening. You really think it could be ok Rick?"

"Well, as long as all the inmates are still behind bars or dead, we'll just have to see. High walls, gates, bars, locks, all good things when ya got shit after you I guess."

"God, I hope so. We need a break. Never thought I would get comfort out of knowing I was going to give birth in a prison."

As Andrea went to get up, she felt her head spin and her stomach roil. In one split second she had fallen to her knees retching on the ground in front of her. Rick rushed over kneeling by her side.

"Shit, Beth go get your dad."

Beth ran towards her tent rousing Herschel and Maggie.

"Calm down. No need for that Rick," Carol said as she emerged from her tent putting a sweater on. "She just needs some rest and a little bit of food. Andrea you need to eat, no more of this you hear me? I know it tastes worse coming up, but some of it will stay in your stomach if ya eat."

Carol crouched down and rubbed Andreas back, shooing Rick away when he tried to help. Everyone who had woken up all began to talk at once, worried about Andrea.

"Will everyone calm down? Now!"

Everyone stopped and stared at Carol, shocked she had yelled at them.

"What?"

Rick spoke. "Um, just never saw you take charge so much before is all."

"Oh, well you people act like you've never been around pregnant women before, were not handicapped."

Carol hadn't caught herself in time, she just hoped no one had caught the slip. She started to help Andrea up.

"Come on sweetie, lets get you cleaned up."

"Hold on a second there Cookie," Merle yelled from the entrance of his tent.

Carol froze. Shit, Merle couldn't have been the one that caught it. He was, well, Merle.

"Ya said WE aint handicapped. Not THEY aint hadicapped."

"Merle, shut up, I don't know what the hell you are talking about."

He chuckeld, seeing the blush creep up her cheeks. "Holy shit, Im gonna be a daddy and an uncle. Holy fuck."

Daryl came out of his tent, scratching his head and rubbing his eyes.

"What the fuck yall doin up? Aint we leaving at the ass crack a dawn to go check out the prison?"

Everyone turned to stare at him as Merle just chuckled.

"Whats everyone starin at?"

Carol kept her back to him, afraid to turn around. All the others stared at their feet or off into the distance. Everyone except Sophia. She was vibrating with happiness.

"Mister Daryl, Andreas gonna have a baby."

"Yeah, kiddo, I got that part."

"Carls gonna have a new brother or sister."

"Yeah, know that too."

"And guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna have a baby brother or sister too! Can you believe it?"

Daryls head snapped to Carol, whose squared her shoulders, preparing to turn around and face him. She heard a loud thud and Merles cackle echoed through the trees. Daryl Dixon, hunter, warrior, redneck, had fainted.

Carol put her hands on her hips and chuckled. She saw Merle out of the corner of her actually rolling on the ground clutching his stomach.

The laughter it seemed was contagious, by the time Daryl raised his head from where it sat on Carols lap, everyone was laughing. He looked up at Carol and cupped her chin, bringing her down to him for a kiss. He smiled up at her, his eyes shining. She returned his smile.

"That better be the last time you faint on me Dixon."

"Dont worry woman, it will be."

Herschel chuckled. "You people are sure going to keep me busy. You all mate like rabbits. As if something just hit him he froze and jerked his head, staring at Maggie.

"Girl dont think I won't still put you over my knee"

Maggie blushed. "No daddy, I'm fine I promise."

Herschel saw Glenn trying to sneak back to his own tent.

"Hold it right there son. You and I are gonna have a little talk."

Glenn slowly turned around, shoulders drooped. "Yes sir."

As everyone dispersed, Beth went over to Rick. "Well another baby. How do ou feel about that?"

"Well, more people to protect, but I think I can do it."

Beth took his hand in hers, slowly turning it and placing a kiss on his palm.

"You arent our protector Rick. You can't take all of the responsibility on yourself. If you feel responsible for us, teach us how to shoot, to fight."

"Beth I've always taken care of people."

"Well Rick we all need to take care of each other. This isnt one sided, it can't be." She went up on her toes giving him a small kiss on the lips. "Night Rick."

"Night Beth."

After his watch was over, Rick fell asleep to dreams of a certain blond and a prison overrun by little babies with prosthetic arms and crossbows on their backs.

But mostly of the kind, beautiful blond.

But those redneck babies still scred the shit out of him.


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry for the long absence. This chapter is just before they move to the prison. **

**I own nothing relating to The Walking Dead. **

**Enjoy!**

Daryl awoke in the morning with a pounding in his head and someone kicking at his booted feet. He slowly opened one eye looking into Merles ass ugly face grinning like a fuckin lunatic.

"Well fuck baby bro, bout time ya woke the fuck up. Need ta go huntin, but ya better go talk ta the little one for a bit."

Daryl followed merles gaze to Sophia who was sitting on a log, idly poking the dying fire with a stick. As he sat up, he ran his fingers through his hair. What the fuck was going on? Why was he outside of his tent, fully clothed, layin on the fuckin ground? As he rubbed his eyes he started to remember what he had thought was a dream. Carol, rubbing Andreas back as she dry heaved in the dirt, Merle pointing and laughing at him for some dam reason. Then he remembered. It wasn't a dream. He vaguely recalled Sophia telling him Carol was gonna have a baby, then nothing. Fuck, did he pass out? Holy shit, in front of everyone, Daryl fuckin Dixon had passed the fuck out. He ground his face harder in his hands. He looked up at his brother still looming over him, but Merle had a more serious look on his face now.

"Look, I know yer surprised, but that little one over there is sad. She's been up all night. Carol tried to get her to sleep, since yer woman has some sense, but she wont. I sat with her, talked a bit. She's scared ya don't want her or the new baby. Face it bro, ya aint been spending much time with her."

"Shit," Daryl muttered.

He looked back at the tent behind him. Merle laughed.

"Na, mama bears ok, she knows yer just a fuckin idiot, just need time ta get used to it. But the girl there, she needs some reassurance. Ya gonna give it to her, or am I gonna have to kick yer ass?"

Daryl looked up at his brother and shook his head.

"Na, I'm ok."

"Good. Get ta fixin shit then. Ya fuckin passed out ya pussy. Let em know yer ok with it."

Daryl nodded his head. He knew he wasn't good at this shit. Fuck, he'd passed out when he heard the news.

Merle had taken Andreas pregnancy in stride, struttin around like a fuckin peacock, he was so happy. Daryl was happy, but still on the fringes of that happiness was worry. His own father had been a stupid, cruel, violent son of a bitch. He wasn't sure how genetics worked exactly, but he knew you learned from what you were exposed to. But as Daryl looked over at the girl sitting by the fire, her teeth chewing on her thumbnail, he knew he could never be like that. He would fight genetics if he had that in him.

He walked over to the blonde haired girl sitting by the fire.  
"Hey sprite," he said.

Sophia looked up at him. He had taken to calling her sprite, based on the way her hair fringed her sparking blue eyes, she looked like a sprite to him he said.

"Hey," she said back.

He bit his thumbnail, trying to think of what to say.

"So, uh, ya happy about this little surprise?"

She looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I guess I'm happy, but does this mean your gonna be my dad?"

"Uh, I guess that's up to you. I love yer mother, I love that baby, and I love you."

"Well I guess that's good, but Rick loves Carl and he's nice and a good dad. My dad said he loved me, but he hurt my mom, and sometimes he hurt me. I didn't tell my mom though."

She pulled up her long sleeved shirt to reveal a thin scar that went from her elbow to beneath her shoulder blade.

Daryl eyes glazed over. He couldn't believe that Ed would do that to his own daughter. Carol had thought that Ed had never touched Sophia, but she was wrong. He knew she tried to get him to stay away from her, but he knew that everyday life probably gave him opportunity to get at the girl.

Daryl gritted his teeth and traced the thin line along her arm.

"Ya ever tell yer mom he did this to ya?"

"No, She would have tried to leave."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"He would have killed her Mister Daryl, I know he would have. She would have tried to leave and he would have killed her."

Sophia looked back at her mother's tent and bit back a sob.

Daryl looked down at her and covered her hand with his.

"None of this Mister Daryl stuff, ya hear? Ya can call me anything but Mister Daryl."

She looked up at him and nodded.

"He was always mean to her. He would hit her for everything. One time she made a pot roast and he said she didn't make enough carrots with it. She ended up in the hospital for three days. He threw her down the stairs. Hit her for moving his stuff, hit her for not moving his stuff to clean. She was so afraid to do anything. I know if she knew he had ever touched me she would leave him. But he would kill her. I love my mom. I didn't love him though. Never. Is that bad?"

He tentatively placed his arm around her shoulders.

"No, sprite, Its not bad. He was yer pa. He needed to earn yer trust and yer love. He didn't. It's not bad ya never loved him. He didn't do anything to make ya love him.

My pa was the same way. He made ya think ya owed him something for the fact that ya were even born. But he didn't do anything to earn love or trust."

"Daryl? I'm happy about the new baby, I know mom is. I know my mom was pregnant after me. One night I was in my room and I heard her tell Ed. She was so excited, but he wasn't. He said that if she was too stupid to give him a boy the first time, she wouldn't give him a boy the second time."

Sophia started fidgeting and stuttering. Daryl placed his hand on hers to make her calm down a bit. She tried to hide her tears, and Daryl placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Its ok, ya can let it out. What happened?"

"I wanted a brother or sister so bad. I walked down into the kitchen to say something to Ed. I knew I shouldn't. He was standing at the sink with mom. He had his hand twisted up in her hair, pushing her head toward the sink that was filled with water for dishes. I grabbed his arm as her was pushing her head down into the sink. He backhanded me into the cupboard. My mom for the first time started to fight back. She started clawing at him trying to get him to stay away from me."

Sophia started openly crying now.

"He looked at me and said no, ones fuckin enough. He grabbed a butcher knife from the knife block. He wrapped mom's hair around his fist again and stuck the knife right into her belly. He just laughed and walked back into the den and turned on the TV."

Sophia looked up at Daryl whose eyes had gone black by now.

"I know you and mom aren't married, but if you don't want the new baby, please just leave her be. She's happy and excited. Please don't kill the new baby."

Daryl looked down in shock at the little girl who was sobbing into his pant leg.

Merle who had heard everything, pulled Sophia over to him. The girl was still sobbing, wet tears falling from her eyes. Daryl was paralyzed. The poor girl knew nothing other than what her fucking asshole of a father had shown her. Andrea came and sat down on the log next to Merle, she was crying silent tears, she had heard everything that Sophia had said. Merle moved Sophia so she was sitting on his leg, her head buried in his shoulder.

"Listen here little one."

She looked up at him with guarded eyes.

"Look over at Daryl."

She did as she was told and saw Daryl looking pale and sick.

"He aint looking that way because he don't want the new baby ya hear? He's looking that way cause he can't believe the daddy that ya had before the word done gone to shit, understand?"

Sophia looked at him and nodded her head slowly.

Andrea placed her hand on Merles as he grabbed Daryl's shoulder and pulled him closer to them.

"Now, Daryl here aint been to see the world they way that I have. He's a hunter, never seen much outside of tha woods. But me and Andrea here, were gonna have a baby, and that's gonna be yer family. So that means yer our family, get it? Ya think we'd ever do anything to hurt ya?"

Sophia looked at Andrea, then Merle and shook her head.

"Good, ya ever have any problems with my brother here, ya come ta me or Blondie here, we'll straighten him out. Ok?"

Daryl finally let out a breath, and looked over at his brother. Hell if Merle could deal with this shit so could he.

He got up and squatted in front of Sophia, taking both of her hands in his.

"Look, I aint never done this before, but I love yer momma. I love ya. I love the baby in yer mommas tummy. I aint never gonna raise a hand to any of ya. I might get mad or I might go off on my own for a bit, but don't think for one minute that that means I don't want you, yer ma, or the baby. Ya got it?"

Sophia nodded, overwhelmed that so many people would care about her or her mother. As she wiped her nose, she looked over at the tent just as her mom came out of the tent.

Carol looked around at the small group huddled around Sophia.

"Everything ok?"

Sophia got up and hugged her mother, wrapped her arms around her mothers waist. Carol kissed the top of Sophia's head and looked at the adults staring at her. Daryl got up and walked over to Carol. He stopped in front of her and took one of her hands and one of Sophia's.

"I'm happy about our new family, ya hear? I aint never gonna be so mad at y'all for nothing that I'll raise a hand ta any of you, get it?"

Carol looked at Sophia and both of them nodded at Daryl.

He pulled Carol into a kiss.

"Good. Now, lets get ready for Rick, Glenn and T-Dog ta get back. Hope this prison is secure. We need a spot for all these damn babies."

He smirked at Carol as he touched her stomach and pressed a kiss to her lips.


	37. Chapter 37

**Our group finally makes it to the prison, and we get a new addition. **

**I do not own te Walking Dead or iit's characters. **

**Enjoy!**

The mood at the camp after Rick, T-Dog and Glenn got back was decidedly chipper. Everyone, especially the kids, were excited about the prison. The kids were thrilled about sleeping in cells for some reason. Carol, Andrea, Beth and Maggie were excited that the large kitchen seemed was said to be stocked with canned goods and dry goods. They were already talking about what they would be able to make for their meals.

Rick had pulled Merle, Daryl, Glenn, Dale and Hershel aside as the women and kids were talking about what a blessing the prison was. He took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair, resting his hand on the back of his neck.

"We got Cell Block C cleared. There's an infirmary, a kitchen, plenty of space for all of us. It's a good tactical advantage too. We clear out all the other cells blocks, we've already got the gates on lockdown, and I found the prison keys on a dead guard. There's 4 towers the look out onto the surrounding area. Good vantage point, can see anyone coming at us."

He paused and looked over at the camp where the women and kids were milling around, gathering up their stuff.

"Problem though. We got four convicts we found in the storage area. Found two of their records in the wardens office, only in for breaking and entering, petty theft. One was set to be paroled a week after the prison fell, the other next year. Good behavior records for the two of them. Other two, I'm not sure. They look more settled than the other two. More prison lingo, more prison tattoos. We've got them sequestered in the storage area. Figured we'd feel them out see what happens. Two of them seem like they would be an asset to the group, the other two not so sure. Wanted your opinions first."

The men looked at each other and nodded their heads in unison. Daryl looked over at Sophia and Carl, and looked back at Rick. Rick nodded in understanding.

"I looked at the records for any child predators, none of the names matched. However, any rapes of adult women weren't in the wardens office. Could be kept elsewhere, prisons huge. We'll have to feel them out on it."

Daryl nodded, but noticed Merle had gone rigid at his side.

Merle leaned forward into the group and spoke quietly, but forcefully.

"Now, I know yall want ta give these here convicts a chance, and I'm good with that. But listen, I see anyone of them look or even breathe funny at the women or kids I'm gonna fuckin kill them, ya understand? And I wont feel one bit fuckin bad about it."

All of the men looked at Merle and nodded in agreement.

Rick straightened and looked at the rest of them.

"Ok, lets get everyone packed up. I want to be out of here by noon, that way we can get settled in the cleared block at the prison. At least bunker down for the night."

As they approached the prison in their vehicles, the men got out to get rid of the few walkers that were roaming around the fences. As Glenn and Rick opened the outer fences to the prison, the women and Dale drove into their new home. Inside the first gate, a second larger gate stood. The men quickly dispatched with a few walkers who had managed to wander in after the cars. After both gates had been closed and locked, the women parked the cars and everyone got out. It was silent as everyone stood, looking around at the towers, the fencing, the gates, and the high prison walls. The men looked down at their feet, then around at each other, then finally at the women who were still taking in their new surroundings. Beth glanced up and thought it was funny that still, at the end of the world, the guys were waiting for their women's approval.

As Carol walked over to the fence, she looked at the few walkers that had gathered. Sophia was walking behind her, well out of reach of the undead. Carol wanted to see one up close, with the safety of the fence between them. She looked at each as she passed. An old man wearing a plaid shirt and overalls, a younger man wearing a delivery uniform and an African American woman with a sword on her back. As Carol walked the fence she looked at all of them carefully, looking to see if any shred of humanity still lived behind their eyes. They were all covered in walker guts, or filth or whatever. As she turned to Sophia to walk back to the others she thought she heard something. She swore it sounded like someone said, "Help me."

Carol looked back towards the woods and saw no one. No one that would have been able to make that sound. Only the dead at the fence. As she walked back towards the walkers bouncing against the fence mindlessly, she saw the African American one curl her fingers through the fence, and saw her mouth move. Carol walked slowly over and stood and looked the woman over. She had on black hiking boots, green cargo pants, a brown tank, and a sword at her back. She was covered from head to toe in walker guts, and filth. As Carol saw the woman's lips move again she felt a chill go up her spine. The way the she looked at her was different. Something was very wrong here. The other walkers were flinging themselves against the fence mindlessly, this one was standing still, not moving at all. Carol looked back at Sophia.

"Sophia sweetie, go tell Daryl and Rick to open the gates if I give the signal ok?"

Sophia looked at her mother puzzled, but did as she was asked.

Carol looked at the woman whose fingers were gripping the fence with surprising strength. Carol walked to stand in front of the woman again, still careful that she was out of reach, just in case. The woman grabbed the fence harder and Carol saw her wince slightly. She looked up into her eyes that were tear filled, but clear. Then Carols heart lurched as she heard the woman speak clearly.

"Please help me."

Carol leaned closer to her, placing her hands on top of hers through the fence.

"When I give you the signal, run like hell to the gate, understand?"

The woman nodded her head almost imperceptibly.

Carol stepped away from her and nodded to Rick who nodded to Daryl who opened the outside gate. The woman broke away from the fence and ran as if her life was depending on it, which it was. As Daryl closed the outer gate behind her, she stumbled and he grabbed her up by her waist and hauled her toward the inside gate that Rick was now opening for them. A walker had gotten in behind the woman but Glenn ran through the inner gate and put a knife through its skull.

Daryl half carried, half dragged the woman behind the inner gate. As they reached Carol and Herschel, Carol knelt to cradle the woman's head. She choked back her sobs looking over the woman's wounds and filth-covered body.

"I'm so sorry I didn't hear you the first time. I thought I was imagining it."

The woman looked up from where she lay, her eyes wary of the strangers. She grasped the hand that Carol was now running over her body checking for injury. She pulled Carol down to her level, tears now streaming down her face.

"Thank you," she whispered.

As she squeezed Carol's hand one last time, she passed out cold.


	38. Chapter 38

**Ok, our folks are now at the prison. How are they going to deal Michonne? I do not own the Walking Dead or the characters.**

**Enjoy! Reviews welcome, even the troll who said I should change the story title to something, well, not so nice. **

Glenn and Merle half carried half dragged the woman into the prison, the group walking behind them, Rick leading the way. The walked quickly through the winding corridors, passing some walkers still locked in cells. Sophia glanced up at Daryl, worried.

"Don't worry they cant get out. Soon as were settled, me and Rick'll come back through and put em down."

Sophia nodded and held her bags tighter to her chest. After Rick opened one final door, the group filed into the large area known as cellblock c. There were five steel round tables in the middle of the room, with cells on the lower level, a staircase leading up to a perch/walkway, and more cells on the floor above.

Everyone dropped the bags on the tables as they took in the surroundings. Herschel had Merle and Glenn take the stranger into one of the cells that had been cleared. As they laid her down, the woman seemed to gain consciousness and began flailing against them trying to run. Herschel called from the cell.

"Carol, grab my bag and get in here please!"

Carol grabbed his bag from the pile and ran into the cell just in time to see Merle get kicked in the ribs by the womans boot. Merle grunted and held his side.

"Goddamn son of a bitch!"

Carol handed Herschel his bag and went over and placed her hands on the womans shoulders to hold her down. She spoke slowly, but firmly to her. Herschel sat behind her loading up a syringe with something.

"Calm down, were just trying to help you. Please, we need to look you over. We won't hurt you."

Carol could see that the woman was regarding Merle and even Glenn with fear, but not her and Herschel. She spoke softly.

"Merle, Glenn, why don't you leave us alone for a bit, send Maggie and Beth in please." The woman calmed considerably once Glenn and Merle left the cell. Herschel managed to inject her with something.

The stranger eyed him suspiciously. "What was that?"

"Just a mild sedative. I need you to calm down so I can fix you up. Looks like you might have a couple of broken ribs, your shoulder looks like it's dislocated. What's your name?"

The woman continued to glare at Herschel.

Beth and Maggie came into the cell as Carol spoke.

"Hon, my name is Carol, this is Herschel, he's our doctor, and these are his daughters, Maggie and Beth. The two who brought you in were Glenn and Merle, both good, kind men. Please, tell us your name, we want to help you."

The woman eyes began to droop from the injection Herschel had given her.

"Maggie, I need to get this shoulder back in first," Herschel told her.

Maggie placed a sheet around the injured shoulder and pulled it tight Herschel anchored her into his chest. Maggie put her booted foot on the bunk and pulled the sheet hard and quick. The woman screamed as the shoulder popped into place, then she went still. They all cleaned the woman up a bit; Carol tried to make sure she would be comfortable when she awoke.

Beth stayed with the woman, who was now handcuffed to the bunk by her good arm, while the rest of them went to work making this small cell block a home.

"Rick do we really have to cuff her? I don't think she will hurt anyone."

"I know Carol, but we have to be safe, at least till you and Maggie can get a good look at her for bites. We can't chance her getting loose if she's infected, plus even if she's not we don't know her intentions yet."

Carol sighed and nodded her head. She headed into the cell that Sophia had begun arranging their bags in. Carol had asked if Daryl wanted to share with them, but he said it would be too crowded. Rick had said it was better to have 2 people to a cell, for safety's sake.

Maggie and Glenn; Beth and Herschel; Rick and Carl; Carol and Sophia; Merle and Andrea; T-Dog had offered to stay with Lori. Carol thought he felt bad for letting Shane get the drop on him. Dale and T-Dog agreed to alternate staying with Lori. Everyone was busy moving their things into the cells. Carol stood in the doorway of hers looking up at Daryl as he unrolled his sleeping bag on the perch. Merle spotted Carol stealing glances at Daryl as he made his nest.

"Carol, need yer help with something."

She walked into Merles cell where he was sitting on the bottom bunk. He patted the space next to him, indicating he wanted her to sit. Carol smirked and sat next to him.

Merle put his hand on her knee, in a purely brotherly way.

"Look, I know ya got a little one on the way, and I know Daryl wants ta be with ya's. But ya gotta understand that this cell thing is gonna be almost impossible. See, one of our pa's favorite pastimes was lockin him in the closet. Hell, sometimes he'd be in there a couple of days by the time I got home to let him out. Once we clear more space, Ill see about getting ya'll a room."

Carol nodded.

"Why don't ya go talk ta him, Ill keep an eye on sprite there."

Carol made her way up to the perch where Daryl was sitting, his legs dangling, arms through the railing. Carol noticed he was biting his thumbnail, he must be nervous about something. She sat down beside him, just glad to be near him, even if it was in silence.

Daryl chanced a couple of looks at her out of the corner of his eye, teeth still digging into his thumb.

"You know you're gonna start bleeding soon, you're not gonna have a thumb left if you keep going at it like that."

Daryl immediately dropped his hand and sighed.

"I'm sorry I'm not staying with ya and Sophia."

Carol gave him a small sigh and placed her hand on his arm. "Don't worry, I understand. Merle sat me down."

Daryl shook his head and looked at the ground below them. "He shouldn't be telling ya that shit. But I want ya to know it has nothing to do with ya. Just my fuckin problems."

"I know Daryl, Don't worry, it's ok."

"No, It's not ok. I gotta get over this shit. I have a family to protect now. So I figured, I'd do it slow like. Maybe one night in with you guys, then three up here for a while. The do two with you guys, like that, ok?"

Carol turned his head towards her and kissed him on the lips. She was thankful he was willing to try. She didn't want to sleep alone now that she had found him.

"Sounds great."

Daryl smirked, and put his hand on her thigh.

"I already asked Rick if Sophia could spend the night with him and Carl once in a while." He leaned over and nipped at Carol's neck, his hand venturing further up under the hem of her shorts.

Carol moaned as his teeth gently scraped and bit at her neck.

"I'm not sure if once in a while is gonna cut it."

Daryl chuckled.

"Well, plenty of dark spaces in this big ol prison woman. Plenty of walls ta take ya up against, plenty of tables, desks to bend ya over. And don't even get me started on tha shower room."

Daryl reluctantly removed his hand from her shorts as they heard footsteps on the metal stairs. Rick walked along the perch and sat next to Daryl. Rick turned to them and smirked.

"Sorry guys, didn't mean to interrupt, but Daryl, we gotta figure something out about our guests."

"What guests?" Daryl turned to look at Carol.

"Well, we aint the only ones livin here at the moment. Got four convicts barricaded in a storage room down the hall."

"What are they here for? Are they murderers?"

"Well two of them were going to be out in less than a year, theft, B&E. Other two we're not sure."

Carol bit her lip considering for a minute.

"Ok, well how long are you going to keep them in there. At least the two minor guys could come in here, maybe keep them in cells for a while, locked at night. We could use the help."

"Well, I think it might be about time to introduce them to the group anyway, but lets make sure we can control the situation. Carol round everyone up, Daryl get Merle and Glenn, make sure you're all armed. We'll cuff them, bring them in here, but don't take your eyes off them brother."

"No problem."


	39. Chapter 39

**What wil our group do with the inmates?**

**Warning: mention of rape in this chapter, be advised! **

**I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters.**

**Enjoy! **

A half hour later, the four inmates were seated at one of the round tables in the common area, the rest of the group seated at the others, looking uncomfortable. Merle and Daryl both stood behind the convicts, ready to take them down if they even moved a muscle wrong.

Andrea looked at the four in front of them, quite a group. One was a tall, white man, almost as muscular as Merle. He seemed like the leader of the group, he seemed confident and cocky. Andrea instantly didn't like him. The one next to him was a Latino man with longish hair, and a greasy mustache. He was definitely second in command. The other two seemed meek, nervous. One was a black man with a bald head, not as muscular as the white man, but built. The last one, in contrast was not built at all, he was scrawny, with stringy hair and a mousy face. He had an old fashioned handlebar mustache.

Rick stood up and addressed the inmates.

"Alright gentleman, what we have here is a little situation." He gestured to a pile of file folders he had stacked at the table. "We know two of you were had almost served your time and had excellent behavior records. You other two, we aren't so sure. Half the prison has been looted, bunch of files and records burned. So gentleman, how do we go about this?"

Andrea spoke up. "Wait Rick, how do we know the other two were almost done? Are their pictures in their files?"

Rick shook his head. "Not pictures of their faces. Pictures of their tattoos though."

He motioned to Oscar; "this one has his mothers name tattooed on his left bicep. This one," he chuckled and motioned to Axel, who blushed, "has a tattoo of Yosemite Sam on his right ass cheek."

Axel shook his head. "Really sir, ya needed ta say that in front of the women folk?"

There was a little rumble of chuckles from the women. Carol leaned over to Andrea and whispered in her ear. "Not sure why, but the two with the tattoos, they seem ok. I'm indifferent to the Latino one, but the big one on the end scares the hell out of me." Andrea nodded. "Same here."

The big man on the end spoke. "Well if you think they are such upstanding citizens, what if me and him tell you what we are in here for, tell you our names, and they confirm it. Would that be enough for you?"

Rick looked at Merle and Daryl who both shrugged.

"Well, if we can find your files in this big stack, and it pans out, seems ok to me. Now don't misunderstand, ya'll won't be free to roam around. Not until we get to know you better, get to trust you, got it?"

The big man nodded.

"Jackson, Paul E. In here for possession with intent to sell. Got three more years to serve."

The Latino went next. "Garcia, Andre. In here for grand theft auto and evading police. I have six more years to serve."

Rick spoke. "Oscar and Axel, do both of you confirm this is what they were in for?"

Oscar and Axel looked at each other, then Rick, and nodded.

Rick, Carol and Andrea all looked through the files until they found the two they were looking for.

"Ok, Andre Garcia, sentence ten years, good behavior, nothing violent. Says here you have a tattoo of your daughters name on your chest. Mind pulling down your jumpsuit for a second?"

Andre did, and Rick nodded. "Ok, next one, Paul Jackson, possession with intent to distribute. Shit, you had a lot of drugs when they found you, but nothing violent. Couple of scuffles in here, no tattoos."

Paul spoke up. "No sir, don't like needles I suppose."

Axel raised his hand.

Daryl barked. "What?"

"Sorry, but it's been a while since I used the facilities, could I go to the bathroom please?"

He looked so antsy, his eyes kept darting between Carol and Andrea and the big man on the end. Carol didn't like this one bit, so she spoke up.

"Daryl will take you to the bathroom."

Daryl looked at her like she was nuts. "I aint this fuckers babysitter. He can wait til we're done."

Carol looked at him and something in her eyes made him change his mind.

"Daryl be nice."

"Fine, get up." He pulled Axel up roughly by the arm and started walking toward the bathrooms at the far end of the block.

As they walked into the large bathroom, Axel turned quickly and Daryl raised his bow. Axel put his cuffed hands in front of him. "Wait, wait. Please. I'm tryin ta help. You got women and children in yer group."

Yeah, so?"

"Well, me, Oscar, and Andre, we're good guys, just got caught up in shit. But the other one, he aint who he says he is."

"Who is he then?"

"Look, if I tell ya, ya gotta promise not to leave us alone with him. He'll fuckin kill us with his bare hands."

Daryl considered then nodded.

"His names Jackson Sanders. He's been in here for ten years. He's got three life sentences."

"What the fuck for?"

"The kidnapping, rapes and murders of eight girls and women."

"Fuck," Daryl swore. "How do I know yer telling the truth?"

"He lied about tattoos. He's got the names and faces of his victims tattooed on his back. I'm a good man, I have a daughter, and so does Andre. We wouldn't want anything to happen to yer women. The little girl either." Axel fidgeted. "Please, if you don't believe me, ask Oscar or Andre, but you can't leave us in with him again. He's a monster. Yer men need to be careful too, he was in the army, special forces or something like that."

Daryl grabbed him by the back of his jumpsuit and led him out of the bathroom.

He walked Axel back to the table and shoved him roughly with one arm, as he took his place next to Merle, he looked at his brother and shook his head, eyeing the back of the big mans head. Merle seemed to understand.

Then it all happened so fast. One second Rick was outlining the rules, the next, Merle took the big man down to the ground, knee in his back, while Daryl covered him with the bow.

Rick didn't even bat an eye. "So I take it from Merle and Daryl's reaction here that you aren't exactly who you aid, are ya Paul?"

"Fuck Rick, you knew?"

"Daryl, I'm a sheriff, or fuck, I was. I know when someone's lying. Besides, this file said that in those scuffles ya got into here, you were the one being attacked. And I can't see a big boy like you being on the defensive. So, what's the deal?"

Andre spoke up. "He's a rapist. A murderer and rapist."

The big man growled at him, "shut the fuck up!"

"Carol, get everyone settled into their bunks, we all gotta sleep. You three, ya'll can stay down here with us, but at night, were gonna have to lock you in the cells, got me?"

They all agreed. Rick put them into the cells and locked them in. He turned to Daryl, Merle and Glenn.

"Ok fellas, let's take our new friend here for a walk."

They walked into the shower room, all weapons trained on the big man.

"He's former special forces, be careful."

Rick turned to Daryl. "What's his real name?"

"Axel said Jackson Sanders."

Rick's head shot up to look at the man who now had a smirk on his face. Rick's eyes grew dark.

"Really, Jackson Sanders? Huh."

Glenn, Merle and Daryl looked at him, confused.

"What, ya know him?"

Rick shook his head. "Know of him though. Kidnapped, tortured, raped, and murdered at least twelve women, was convicted for eight of them."

"Why only eight?" Glenn asked.

"Well seems toward the end, he was in such a frenzy that he didn't have time to get all his tattoos updated. Aint that right Jackson?" Rick reached over and unzipped the front of the mans jumpsuit, pulling the back down.

Glenn looked like he was going to be sick. He actually gagged, turning his head away.

On the mans back were pictures of eight women, three of whom looked like they were just little girls. Names were etched beneath each picture.

The man spoke up.

"You're right sheriff. Ya know, I was on my way to get the rest when I got pulled over. Fucking tail light, you believe that? I would have kept going if I had gotten my fucking tail light fixed. Now, if that little rat Axel had kept his mouth shut, well hell, those women of yours sure are pretty. Especially the blondes, I like blondes. The smallest ones are the best. They aint been touched, you feel every fuckin part of their little bodies."

That did it. Glenn vomited on the shower room floor, breathing heavily.

"That little one in there, she looked tasty. What I could have done…'

His words were cut off by the bullet that entered his forehead and splattered his brains on the tile shower wall behind him.

Glenn stood next to Rick, gun still raised. No one said a word, they all just looked surprised. Merle patted Glenn on the back, as he and Daryl dragged the body away. That was the first living thing Glenn Rhee had ever killed and he didn't feel one bit guilty about it.


	40. Chapter 40

**This one is a bit long, hope that's ok. Graphic sexual situation warning.**

**I do not own the walking dead or its characters.**

**Enjoy! Follow and review:-) **

It had started to rain just after dawn. The rain combined with the humidity was making it fuckin uncomfortable. Daryl was walking the fence, bow on his back. T-Dog was in the main tower, Rick would take over up there in a bit. They had been at the prison for 2 weeks now. They still had the three inmates locked in the cells overnight but with the amount of work that needed to be done, they let them out during the day under supervision.

Axel had proven himself to be good with the kids, but he wasn't left alone with them ever. He was the fun uncle type who seemed to know when the kids needed a joke or laugh. Oscar was good with a maintenance. He seemed to be able to fix almost anything. He had already gotten the basement generator up and running so they had been able to take warm showers. Andre was really good with logistics. After Rick had made the schedule of watch tower, perimeter walk, cooking, laundry, and other general necessities, Andre had tweaked it and made it even more efficient and more agreeable to the group.

Carol had been teaching Beth, Carl, and Sophia the basics of close quarters combat. She had proven herself especially efficient in using knives. Merle had taken to teaching anyone who wanted to know about the weapons, especially the guns. Andrea, Maggie, and Glenn had target practice every day. In addition to teaching combat techniques, Herschel had also asked Carol to help him whenever he did exams or when anyone was injured. He seemed to think she would make an excellent nurse.

Daryl sighed as he stuck his knife through the fence into yet another walkers eye socket. Damn these things were so fuckin stupid. They just kept walking into the fence, bouncing off like they didn't even goddamn see it. He supposed that had been humanities one stroke of luck during this whole fucked up thing. Cause if these fuckers knew how to climb fences, open doors, or use weapons, none of this group would be here anymore. He snorted. Thank god for small fuckin favors.

He looked back up at the tower to see Rick give him a wave. That meant someone, probably Merle if he had read the schedule right, would be out to relieve Daryl in a minute. Daryl waved back at Rick and thought about his warm, dry bedroll waiting for him on the perch. Damn he was fuckin tired. Thirty four years old and he felt fuckin sixty. He wanted to take a shower first, but he could almost hear the perch calling his name.

Carol wiped her hands on her jeans, stirring the huge pot of spaghetti noodles. She and Beth were on lunch duty today, Sophia and Axel were helping out a bit organizing the canned goods and dry goods. Merle walked in the kitchen and sat on top of one of the tables grabbing a few crackers. He walked over to the stove and dipped a cracker into the sauce that had just started bubbling. As he went to dip the second cracker in, a wooden spoon came down against his hand.

Merle yelped and dropped the cracker into the pot. He looked up at Carol who had her eyebrows raised.

"Dammit woman, I'm fuckin hungry. What's it hurt ta have some damn crackers?"

"Merle I don't care if you are starving, your hands are filthy! You want to go tell Herschel we need to use the few antibiotics we have because you couldn't resist the sauce? Next time you even come in this kitchen Merle, you better be scrubbed from the elbows down, got me? We don't need walker guts in our food, now get!"

Merle put up both arms up and backed up towards the door. He turned to Axel and Sophia who were standing by a table gaping at Carols outburst.

"Hey sprite come help me and Axel count the ammo, huh? Give yer ma and Beth run of the kitchen here."

Sophia nodded and followed Axel and Merle. Carol groaned and threw the spoon all the way across the room.

She heard Beth chuckle from her spot at the stove. "Whats so damn funny?"

"Nothin , sorry. Just thinking this place is gonna be a blast with three of you pregnant at the same time is all."

Carol laughed. "Oh Beth honey believe me, this isn't pregnancy hormones. I'm just a little, um, wound up is all."

Beth gave her a quizzical look and Carol blushed. Something suddenly clicked and Beth's eyes went wide. She stifled a chuckle behind her hand.

"Beth, still not funny."

"I'm sorry Carol, you're right. I guess you and Daryl don't get much alone time with everybody crammed in here huh?"

"It's not just that. With everything that needs to be done around here no one exactly has a lot of free time. Dont worry though, ive gotten through an entire marriage without sex, I can wait a bit longer."

"Without sex? But you had Sophia."

" Oh sorry Beth. Let me clarify, without good sex sweetie. Toe curling, mind blowing sex." Carol paused. "Ok, maybe I can't wait that much longer." She laid her head down on the table and sighed.

Beth smiled, a plan beginning to form in her head.

Daryl stomped into the common room, grumbling at anyone who chanced to speak to him. He wanted to go to sleep so badly but the last walker he killed decided to have a thick skull. When Daryl finally got his knife out of the bastards head, he was rewarded with a burst of fucking walker filth splattering all over his goddamn face. Now he needed to take a shower, which meant sleep would have to wait a bit. He passed Beth who told him she left him a plate in the kitchen.

"Thanks. Gonna take a shower first."

Beth just nodded and headed back towards the kitchen, quickening her steps.

She walked into the kitchen just as Carol was putting everything away from lunch. Beth started clearing plates taking them to the sink. She picked up Merles plate, swimming with leftover sauce. As she walked past Carol she tripped and the sauce went all over Carol, some even sliding down inside her shirt.

"Oh gosh Carol I'm so sorry. I'm so clumsy!"

"No honey, don't worry about it. It was an accident. I'll go take a shower when I'm done in here. It's ok."

"No Carol, I insist. It was my fault, I'll clean the kitchen and put everything away." She was now pushing Carol towards the door. "Hurry go take a shower, I know for a fact there isn't anyone down there right now."

"Ok, ok, I'm going. A shower does sound nice. Geez Beth, no need to push."

Carol passed Glenn at the entrance of the shower room. "Hey Glenn, empty in there?"

Glenn smiled. "Nah, Maggie just got in. All the doors in or out besides this one are locked and barricaded though. No one can get past me to bother you two."

"Ok Glenn thanks."

Glenn couldn't resist. He winked at Carol, "You two have fun in there."

Carol walked into the shower room. She put her towel and fresh clothes on the bench and quickly undressed. She could hear the shower going in the other stall, but she really wanted to get in and out. She knew how much work the kitchen was and she didn't want to leave it all to Beth. She walked to a stall and turned the shower on, standing in the warm spray. She picked up the lilac soap Andrea had gotten from a run and began to work up a lather, washing the spaghetti sauce from her chest. She began humming.

Daryl was leaning his forehead against the cool tile a couple stalls down. He heard someone turn the spray on and he turned his off and pulled back his curtain, ready to get to his bed and fuckin sleep. He stopped and he instantly went hard when he heard her, his woman, humming in the stall a couple over. He walked over to her stall and pulled back the makeshift curtain just a bit. She was standing under the spray, face upturned, hands soaping her breasts. Daryl couldn't help it when he moaned low in his throat.

Carol froze for just a second when she heard the moan, but she recognized it. She smirked. He wanted a show, huh? Well, she'd give him one.

She moved her hand to her breasts again, paying special attention to her nipples. She pulled and rolled them in her fingers, throwing her head back, moaning. She let one hand travel lower, over her stomach, down her hip, inching lower towards her pussy. Just before she reached their target she heard the sheet pull back and two strong arms wrapped around her from behind. She felt his teeth nip her earlobe.

"What the hell ya think yer doin?"

"Me? Just taking a shower. What are you doing peeping at me?"

"Ya knew I was there? So was that little show for my benefit?"

"Oh no. That was for both of us. Arent you tired you had a long day."

"Fuck woman, last thing im thinkin about right now is sleep. "

He gripped her hips and pulled her back into him even more fully. Carol groaned at the contact. The contact she had missed for the last two weeks. She could feel his erection digging into her back. She reached behind her and snaked her hand between them, wrapping her hand around his shaft. He was so smooth, so hard. He thrust into her hand, nuzzling her neck with a growl that flooded her with wetness. The soap dropped from her other hand and she instinctively bent down to grab it.

He saw her bend down for the soap and his mind went blank. He let out a predatory noise and instantly lowered her onto her hand and knees. He dropped to his knees behind her, digging his erection into her ass as she pushed back into him. He leaned over her kissing a trail from her lower back to her neck. He whispered in her ear.

"I need ya woman. But it's been too long, aint gonna last long."

"I don't care how long Daryl. Please take me. Hard!"

He lined himself up with her entrance and thrust into her in one stroke. He felt her tense and she cried out.

He was worried he had been too rough until she pushed back onto his cock.

"More Daryl!"

He gripped her hips hard as he slammed into her from behind again and again. The sound of their bodies slamming together under the spray of the shower echoed through the room. She cried out loudly, matching his thrusts, pistoning her hips back into him as he drove hard into her. He laid his chest on her back and pulled at her nipples roughly. She reached under her body and cupped his balls in her hand squeezing slightly.

Daryl threw his head back. "Aw fuck woman!"

He could feel himself coming undone, but he wanted her to come. He put his hands on her knees and pushed them apart as far as they could go, her tits touching the shower floor. At this angle he could get much deeper in her, he felt like he was touching the very top of her.

At his first thrust in this new position, Carol saw stars behind her eyes. She couldnt breathe, her breath caught in her throat. He hit the spot again and again. She had never felt pleasure this intense. It seriously felt like he was as deep as humanly possible, she knew she was going to be sore tomorrow. She could feel her orgasm building, and at his next thrust she screamed. It was not a demure, ladylike scream. It was a scream that would put a porn star to shame, a string of expletives that bounced off the walls and was intensified by the acoustics in the room.

"Oh fuck. Fuck,shit! I'm coming. Fuck!"

As he felt her pussy clamp down on him and heard her swear like that Daryl exploded inside her. He growled, fingers digging into her hips. He leaned down gritting his teeth. He couldn't help himself he leaned down and bit her on the neck. She was his. He had marked her as his. What they had done was animalistic and he fuckin loved it. As she felt Daryl's teeth bite into her skin she arched her back and came harder, milking every last drop of him.

As they both came down, sweating even under the now tepid shower spray, panting, shaking. He collapsed on top of he back, easing them onto their sides.

They lay there panting, trying to catch their breath. Carol was the first to recover. "Damn, glad you weren't Maggie."

"The fuck ya talkin about?"

Carol grinned from ear to ear and chuckled. "Nevermind. Just be sure to be extra nice to Glenn and Beth. Pretty sure they this up."

"Well fuck, after that I'll take Glenns watch for a goddamn month."

As they walked out of the shower room, they passed Glenn still outside.

"You guys have fun in there?"

"Fuck ya talkin about? Just testing the damn acoustics."

Merle chose that moment to walk by. "Yeah, I heard. Damn woman, didn't think ya knew that many cuss words." He winked at Carol.

"Merle, you need me to get the wooden spoon again?"

Merle unconsciously touched the sore spot on his hand, stuck his tongue out at her and walked away.

Daryl turned to her, catching her mouth in a kiss. "Hey, think I can bunk with ya and sprite tonight?"

Carol smiled up at him, looped her arm through his and walked toward what was finally going to be their cell.


	41. Chapter 41

**Warning:attempted rape in this scene. Strong sexual content. **

**I do not own the Walking Dead or its Characters.**

**Enjoy! Review please.**

They had released her from the handcuffs two days after she arrived at the prison. She understood their cautiousness. Hell, with the other group she had encountered on the road and that fucked up Mayberry ass town she had fled, she was surprised the silver haired woman hadn't slit her throat through the gate. She had been locked in the cell for a little over two weeks. She supposed it was her own reluctance to talk that kept her in here but she wasn't much of a talker to begin with. She knew their names by now. Beth and Carol gave her all of her meals. She had to hand it to them; they made some pretty decent tasting stuff with what they had.

In Woodbury they had fresh fruits and vegetables, but she wouldn't trade this prison food and this cell to go back to that hell. She had stumbled upon a group of the Woodbury men in the woods. They had just raided what looked like a small encampment, maybe about 8 people in total. There was blood everywhere. She knew they tried not to use guns, since it drew the walkers, so they relied on mostly knives and clubs. They were ransacking the camp for anything of use to them when she spied on of the men splitting off from the group, dragging a girl, no older than 14 behind him. She would have ordinarily just gone on her way, they hadn't seen her. She turned to walk away back the way she came when she heard the girl whimpering through the trees. She had stopped in her tracks, her conscience battling with her instincts. The man never saw her coming, she simply swung her katana, taking his head clean off. As she reached to take the girls hand and pull her up, she felt something hard and sharp come down on her head, then her whole world went dark.

She woke up in a bedroom, the young girl sitting by her bedside. The girl's cuts were patched up and she was wearing clean clothes, looked like she had taken a shower too. Michonne was surprised to find herself without tether, until she tried the door. Michonne was rudely snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a muffled yelp coming from the next cell. Jesus, didn't these people ever stop having sex? She wondered when they had time to run the damn prison.

Andre had been in the kitchen, helping Axel stack some of the larger canned items for Carol. Beth was wiping down tables, getting ready for breakfast.

"Carol, I'm going to take Michonne her oatmeal, be right back."

"Ok, be careful"

As Andre turned to leave, Axel caught his shoulder, looking at Beth as she left.

"Where ya going?"

"Jesus, what the fuck are you, my mother? Going to take a piss. Got a problem with that?" He pulled away from Axel, heading towards the door.

He heard Axel announce to Carol, "Andres going ta take a piss Carol."

Carol turned and watched Andre go out the door, heading in the opposite direction as Beth.

Andre was really pissed now. Everyone in this place, even Axel now, ordered him around, needed to know everything about where he went, what he did. Fuck them. When he heard dishes clanking in the sink, Andre doubled back, peering in the kitchen. Carol was turned away from him, and Axel was staring at the stocked shelves like a moron. He passed the doorway, eager to find the little blond.

Beth made her way to the cellblock. It was relatively quiet; the only ones in the block were her and Michonne. Sophia and Carl would be in soon from the yard to strip the sheets for laundry. She paused for a minute a couple cells down from Michonne. She pulled a single serve packet of honey from her pocket. She tore the packet open with her teeth and squeezed it on top of the oatmeal. She didn't want to do it in the kitchen because she had only found a few packets, and she didn't want anyone to get on her about giving one to Michonne. She liked the woman. Michonne responded much better to the women than the men, sure, but she want outwardly hostile to anyone. She started to walk again towards the cell when a rough hand clamped down around her mouth from behind.

She yelped as she found herself being pushed into the cell that belonged to Andrea and Merle. The hand held her mouth tightly as she was jerked around to look up into Andres face. He pushed her back up against the wall as he leered at her, grinning broadly.

"Ok, girly, here's how it's gonna go. You and me are gonna have a little fun. You scream or try to run, I'm gonna kill ya. Then, when that other little blond girl comes in here with the sheriffs kid, I'm gonna kill them too. So, you better do what the fuck I tell you, understand?"

Tears ran down Beths face as she nodded. He pushed her down on the bottom bunk, his hand still over her mouth. He reached into one of Merles bags and pulled out a small knife.

"Now, I'm gonna take my hand off your mouth. You remember what I told you."

He grabbed her shirt and slid the knife into the material, slicing it all the way down the front, stepping back and glaring at her chest, his breath quickening. He cut the front of her bra as he leaned down and took her breast in his mouth, biting hard. She whimpered, biting hard on her lip to hold back her scream.

All of the feelings from the night in the barn came flooding back to her, and she began fighting back. She tried to sit up, to push him off of her, hitting him with her fists, but he backhanded her and she fell hard on her stomach onto the concrete floor. He sat on her back, his weight so heavy she couldn't breathe. He ripped her shorts off until all she had on was her underwear. She tasted blood in her mouth, the coppery flavor making her gag.

No, she couldn't let him do this. She started screaming, yelling for anyone. He responded by slamming her head into the floor. Her head bounced off the concrete and she felt dizzy and lightheaded. Her eyes darted around the cell as she heard the zipper on his jeans open. He cut off her panties and positioned himself between her legs. She was in full panic mode, trying to reach anything to use as a weapon. She reached under the bed and her hand closed around something. As he gripped her thighs and wrenched her legs outward, she swung her arm around with all her might, a chilling scream leaving her throat. The 8-pound dumbbell caught him on the temple and he fell to the ground gripping the side of his head. She went for the cell entrance, half crawling, half dragging herself. He caught her ankle with his hand and planted the knife into her calf. She screamed, kicking him in the face. He broke his hold long enough for her to get out of the cell. She dragged the leg with the knife still imbedded in it, but she knew she couldn't stop. Her lungs were burning; she knew if he caught her she would be dead. She felt him grab the back of her hair and pull hard, pulling her back into his chest. He had his back to the cell bars as he placed his forearm around her neck and squeezed with all his strength. Her vision started going gray when she felt herself suddenly fall to the floor, the pressure on her throat gone. She heard running footsteps in the distance. She looked up and saw that Michonne had reached through the bars and looped a towel around his neck. She had her foot up on the bars for leverage, pulling with everything she had. Beth heard her yelling; something about going to get help maybe. Beth saw Rick and Daryl running into the cellblock. Rick didn't hesitate; he took one look at Beth on the floor and turned to Andre and blew his fucking brains out. She was vaguely aware of Rick picking her up in his arms, running with her. The last thing she thought before she passed out was, shit Rick and Daryl had now seen her naked.


	42. Chapter 42

**Ok, I know some of you wont liek this Chapter, but I thought I was rushing things a bit. I do not own The Walking Dead or its Characters.**

**Enjoy!**

Carol clutched Beth's hand, peering down at her face. She felt so guilty. She was the one supposed to look after Andre. She thought he was going to the bathroom, she really did. Rick and Daryl had tried to reassure her. They told her she shouldn't have been responsible for Beth. Beth knew what she was doing. They knew now that they couldn't be responsible for these inmates. Oscar and Axel seemed genuinely sorry. Axel had told Carol about five minutes after Andre left, that he thought Andre was up to no good. They decided that a man would be with Oscar and Axel at all times, until they proved trustworthy. Neither man argued. They just nodded and went back to their cells.

Rick sat in Beth and Herschel's cell, holding Beth's hand, not caring that the red blood from her palms was rubbing onto his. Every time Herschel wanted to wash Beth up, Rick refused. For the time being, everyone thought of it as Rick and Beth's cell. Beth was pretty beaten up. She had a gash in her forehead from hitting the concrete. She had a huge bruise on her cheek from Andre hitting her across the face.

Herschel had stitched together the most serious cuts, but when he went to fix the superficial wounds, Rick had just glared at him. Herschel had just breathed deep and realized that this was the start of something. He liked Rick, he really did. But he was 15 years older than Beth. He wondered if what Rick felt for her was just an urge to protect. He figured they would find out soon enough.

On the third day after Beth was attacked, Carol started feeling cramps radiating from her belly. She went about her business. She knew what this was. She had had it at least two times before Sophia and she knew there was nothing she could do this early on.

She was helping Michonne, who they had permanently let out of her cell for helping with Beth; they were doing laundry out by the main tower. Carol turned griping her abdomen.

"Maybe you should go see Herschel."

Carol snapped back at her, "No, I'm, fine!"

Michonne sighed and placed her hand on Carols back, rubbing.

"I've been through this before. How long has it been happening?"

Carol sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Almost a week. I know what it is." Carols breath caught. "I know I 'm losing the baby. The thing is, I am almost relived. I mean, I would have loved to have Daryl's baby, I'm sad, just not devastated. I have Sophia, I have Daryl, I was excited about this pregnancy. But honestly, I don't think I'm ready; I don't think Daryl was ready. We need to be more settled, more secure before a baby comes."

Michonne reached over and wiped the tears from Carol's eyes.

Carol brought her hands up to her eyes. "I should feel horrible, crushed. Is it bad that I'm relieved?"

"No, Look at this life we live. You want to get used to this shit before you are responsible for others. You are doing a great job, don't get me wrong. But you will bring another life into this world when you're ready. I think you should go see Herschel, just in case."

Carol nodded. As she made her way to Hershel's cell, she felt wetness on her pants. She knew it was blood.

Michonne stood outside Herschel's cell, waiting for Carol to emerge. She knew what the woman was going through. She had had one miscarriage before her full term pregnancy with her daughter. She had been devastated, but she had gotten over it when she saw the beautiful, perfect face of her first daughter, Adrianna.

Carol emerged from Herschel's cells, tears on her cheeks.

Daryl was in the cellblock on his perch. He looked down and saw Carol, Michonnes arm around her, leaving Herschel's cell.

Something was wrong. He took the steps two at a time, until he reached her. He nodded to Michonne who left, moving towards her cell.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hi. Want to take a walk with me?"

Shit, he knew something was wrong.

"Sure."

They walked out by the fences. She idly ran her fingers through the fence, not really looking at anything.

"Hey, sit down, tell me what's wrong."

She sighed heavily as she sat down in the grass with him. They sat facing each other, legs crossed, Indian style.

She took his hands in hers, rubbing her forehead on them. She stopped and looked up into his eyes.

"I went to see Herschel today. I've been having cramps for a while now. I didn't want to worry you, I knew what it was. There was nothing we could do." She bit her lip and looked at the ground. "I lost the baby today."

Daryl stood up quickly, pacing back and forth.

"What do you mean you lost the baby? What happened?"

His voice got louder and she looked around and saw Merle, Andrea and Dale glancing over at them.

She stood up, gripping his arm with her small hand. He was gong to run, she knew it.

"Herschel said nothing we did was to blame. It could be diet, all the running around we do, but it was probably just nature. I was only about five weeks along, anything could have happened. It was nothing we did Daryl, please believe me."

He thought about all of the times they had so little to eat, no fresh fruits or vegetables. How she ran around trying to do everything for everyone, never taking a rest. He thought back to the last time they had sex. He was rough with her. Shit! He wasnt good enough for Carol and their baby. He should have been able to protect them. He was just a selfish asshole who couldn't look after her. He felt a pain in his heart, and his breathing became erratic, he had to get out of here.

He started stalking towards the gate, Carol still clinging to his arm. He motioned for Glenn to open the gate. As he stepped through her wrenched his arm from Carols grasp and took off into the woods.

Carol stood there at the gate, mouth agape, staring after him. She brought her hand to her mouth as a sob tore through her throat. She turned to go back to the prison, stumbling a bit, when she ran into something solid; Merles chest. She couldn't help it, she started crying, the sobs racking her chest, tears soaking Merles wife beater. Merle gave her a squeeze and handed her off to Andrea, standing beside him. He took Carols chin in his hand, making her look up at him.

"Dont worry sis. He just needs some time. I'll bring him back, might beat the shit outta him first, but ill bring him back."

He gave Andrea a long kiss before he jogged back to the prison to get his pack. Andrea put her arm around Carols waist, letting the woman cry into her shoulder. Andrea had heard what happened, she couldn't begin to understand how Carol felt. But one thing she did know was that Daryl should be here with her, not running off into the woods like a goddamn brat. She hoped he put up a little bit of resistance when Merle found him. That way maybe Merle would be able to beat some sense into him.


	43. Chapter 43

**What happens with our favorite couple?**

**I do not own the Walking Dead or its Characters.**

**Enjoy!**

Andrea sat next Carol on the bottom bunk of Carols cell. Occasionally she would glance over at her friend, but Carol hadn't made a sound or moved a muscle in about a half hour. Andrea thought she might be going into some kind of shock. She was about to get up to get Herschel when Michonne came to the doorway of the cell.

"She ok?"

"Shit, I have no idea. She won't look at me, won't talk to me. She cried like a mad woman until we got in here. She took one look at Sophia's face and the crying stopped. I think she might have snapped."

Michonne came into the cell and crouched in front of Carol, looking intently at her face. A slow grin spread across Michonnes features.

"Nah. She's fine. Look at the way her jaw muscles are bunched, twitching a bit. I've seen this look before, hell I've had this look before."

She stood up and looked at Andrea.

"Right now, in her head she's playing out every scenario for revenge, payback, suffering. She's not crying because she's not sad anymore. She might be sad about the baby, but she understands there was nothing she could have done about it. She's pissed he ran, and she's gonna make him pay for it."

Carol looked up at Michonne, relaxing a bit. She was amazed the woman had seen everything she was thinking.

Michonne shrugged. "Been there honey."

Carol spoke, her voice raspy from her earlier crying jag.

"I told him at the farm Andrea. I warned him not to jerk me around. I'm not the same meek, needy, weak woman I was before. I deserve to be happy; I deserve romance and flowers even if it is the end of the goddamn world. I have never had anyone give me flowers, and I deserve them, don't I? Sophia deserves to be happy. And right now, the only way to have that is to be without him. I will not beg Daryl Dixon to love me. I wont ignore him or be mean, but we are done. He did this to himself. He ran."

Carol seemed to shake herself out of it. She wiped her eyes, and turned to Michonne. "Michonne, could you please relay the message when he gets back? You seem to understand what I'm saying, plus you could take him if you had to."

She turned to Andrea and gave her a fierce hug.

"Thank you."

She turned to Michonne and did the same thing.

She breathed deeply and smiled.

"Ok, now I'm going to find my daughter and see about getting dinner ready. Have a good day ladies."

They watched her leave the cell, a spring in her step as if a weight had been lifted. Michonne smiled while Andrea's mouth just hung open, unable to believe what had just happened.

"Oh my God. Do you think she really meant it?"

"Well from what little I know about her, but with what you guys have told me, she's fed up. She's done being a doormat. It might not be over completely for them, but that man is going to have to get on his hands and knees and beg, and even then, not sure if she would look at him like she used to. He broke her heart today, and that is something that woman has already had too much of. And you know something, I may be good with a sword, you may be a badass former lawyer who can tame rednecks, but that woman may well be stronger than you and I put together."

"What the hell are you some ninja Dr. Phil?"

"Actually I prefer Oprah, thanks."

She smiled and walked out to the fences to wait for Daryl and Merle, Andrea on her heels.

Merle and Daryl walked back towards the prison from the woods. He had taken a few licks from Daryl, but he had done most of the damage to his little brother. All the fucker kept ravin on about was that he was no good, to dumb, stupid and selfish to be with Carol, to be a daddy to Sophia.

"Merle, I aint no good. They deserve better. I'm better off on my own anyway. Hell, I could be like you, be like dad, fuckin anything that walks."

Merle had had enough. He got up from his tree stump and punched Daryl right across the goddamn face. When Daryl went down, Merle got on top of him, straddling his waist, throwing a few more punches for good measure, just so he would shut the fuck up.

Daryl tried to get up, then staggered backward and fell on his ass as Merle sat back down on the stump. Daryl sat there on the ground, crushing the dead leaves beneath his hands.

Merle sat on the stump, trying to catch h is breath, holding his side. Fuck, he was too old for this shit.

"Look, ya know ya aint like that. Yer scared, that's all."

Then he thought of something Daryl had said and he walked over and kicked him in the leg. Hard.

"And fuck you asshole, I aint like that no more. Fuck, I know yer scared, but look what ya did today asshat. She told ya she lost yer baby, she's cryin and shit. What the fuck did ya do? Did ya hold her, hug her, tell her its ok? No, ya fuckin dipshit. Ya fuckin dragged her across the goddamn yard and then took off runnin into the woods like a fuckin five year old."

Daryl put his head in her hands.

"Fuck, I didn't know what ta say asshole. What do ya say to a woman ya can't live without, when she tells ya ya aint good enough for her. Ya aint enough ta keep her safe, yer daughter safe, yer baby safe?"

"She fuckin said that to ya?" Merle stood, ready to find fault with Carol.

Daryl looked up at Merle sheepishly and stuck his thumb in his teeth.

"Goddammit Daryl, what the fuck she say ta ya then?"

Daryl looked up at Merle through tear filled eyes, Merle just signed knowing Daryl was going through rough shit.

"She said she lost the baby, weren't nothing we did wrong. She was cryin, said she was sorry."

Daryl inhaled and his breath caught, he buried his head in his arms and Merle could hear his sobs. He went over to Daryl and sat next to him in the leaves.

He felt Daryl stiffen as he put his arm around his shoulders.

"None a that shit now, bro. I know I'd be just like this, maybe even worse if I lost Andrea or our baby. Aint no shame in love. Shame ya should have is walkin out on Carol and Sophia when they needed ya most. Now, lets get back home and see what the fuck we can do about this shit. Andreas gonna let me know the skinny when we get back, so Ill fill ya in if Carol aint talking to ya." He patted his brother on the back then grabbed his hand to hoist him up.

Glenn opened the gate giving Daryl a hard look. Merle just looked over at him. He understood his brother had done wrong. He would be surprised if anyone talked to him for a fuckin week.

Glenn closed the gate behind them and they came face to face with Michonne. Now Merle had been quite a bit of a racist prick prior to all this shit goin down, but he had begun to shed the views his father had taught him. Hell, if they got into it with this fuckin governor fella, he'd be proud ta have Michonne by his side. He noticed Andrea nodding her head off toward the side.

"Be right back."

He walked over to Andrea, putting a hand on her small belly and kissing her on the lips.

"Well, what's the verdict?"

Andrea looked at the ground and shook her head.

"Fuck, that bad?"

"She said she's done with him. Said she deserves romance and flowers and someone who stays. He ran Merle."

"I know. Goddammit!" Merle threw his pack down onto the ground hard.

Daryl started walking towards the prison.

He was stopped by Michonne's hand on his chest.

"Ya planning on fuckin losin yer hand today Michonne?"

"Look, Daryl, I don't have a problem with you, but Carol asked me to talk to you and I like her much more than I like you, so lets sit down for a second."

She led him over to one of the crude crate benches and they sat.

"Look, she's made her mind very clear to me. Andrea too if you don't believe me. But she wants you to stay away from her."

He started to protest, but she put up a hand.

"She wants you to know she is done. You really hurt her. She's had enough shit from men to last the rest of her life."

"Fuck this, she went back to Ed how many damn times and she wont forgive me for this shit?"

Michonne stood up and grabbed his arm.

"Look here you redneck son of a bitch. That woman believed in you. She loved you. Do you think she ever really loved Ed? She believed you were better, so in some respects you are way worse than Ed. Ed broke bones, Daryl, those heal relatively quickly. You broke her heart. You better practice being on your knees boy, cause if you want that woman and your daughter back, you better get accustomed to being on them."

She started to stalk away, but turned back.

"By the way you should probably start by picking her some fucking flowers, dickhead."


	44. Chapter 44

**I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters.**

**Enjoy!**

When Daryl finally made his way back into the cellblock, everyone was sleeping. That was how he wanted it. He had been out in the yard, just wanderin around by the fences. Rick had tried to get him to come in for dinner, but he wasn't hungry. Rick had stayed out there with him for a bit, just following him around. Daryl finally sat down hard on the ground, hoping he would get the hint and leave him the fuck alone. Instead, Rick sat down on the ground beside him.

"Damn man, can't ya take a fuckin hint?"

Rick just chuckled.

"Yeah, I get that you don't want me to be here right now, but I got something to say to you. I know you love Carol, and I know you want to go in there right now, yell at her a bit, and drag her onto your perch like a caveman, right?"

Daryl smirked. "Sure would be the easiest fuckin way."

Rick nodded. "I know it seems like that, but she wouldn't go for it. You need to give her a little space. She's lost two things in one day Daryl, you and the baby. Give her some room for a while. But when it seems like she can stand to be around you again without clawing your damn eyes out, that's when you do it."

"Do what?"

"Romance her, win her back. You have to remember how you two got together. She was beaten and raped by Ed, your brother killed Ed; we got run out of the camp by walkers, we lost Amy; almost died at the CDC, and the first time you fucked her was in an RV with Andrea on top trying not to fall out of her damn chair. Her and Beth got jumped in the barn, we burned down Herschel's fucking farm, found the prison, she saved a woman, then Beth got attacked. Sequence of events sound about right?"

Daryl thought for a moment and nodded.

"Ok, does any of that sound romantic, sound like an atmosphere to start a relationship in?"

"But you and Beth-"

Rick went rigid. "There aint no me and Beth Daryl."

Daryl jus scoffed. "What the fuck ever. Ok, so Merle and Andrea got together."

"Daryl to tell you the Gods honest truth, I'm still not sure how that shit happened. I am just going to justify it to myself to say that those two are different from the rest of us. Some type of superhuman redneck meets badass lawyer, nymphomaniac shit is going on there."

"Fine, so what yer sayin is I gotta give her some time, then court her."

Rick just stared at the man.

"What?"

"Sorry, just never heard a man under 60 say court before."

"Man, shut the fuck up."

Rick laughed, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah man, that what I'm saying. You have to court Carol, Sophia too. Make her remember why she fell in love with you in the first place. Give her flowers, women love flowers."

"Yeah, Michonne already politely suggested that."

"But Daryl, just a warning, tomorrow is gonna be different man. People are already taking sides, and I'm sorry to say, you're gonna get a frosty reception."

"I don't fuckin care. I know I did wrong. I know I gotta work ta get her back, and I aint never ran away from hard work."

Rick nodded. "Good."

He got up and started back towards the prison. "See ya in the morning Daryl."

"Yeah, thanks Rick."

"No problem brother, anytime."

Daryl shook his head and yelled after Rick, "Hey Rick, say hi ta Beth for me."

Rick simply shook his head and gave Daryl the finger as he walked away.

Daryl's first taste of that cold shoulder came when he went in for breakfast. Carol was serving, but as he made his way over to her, no less than three people tried to intercept him.

Glenn came over to him as soon as Daryl entered the dining area.

"I'll bring something up to your perch, k?"

Daryl simply looked at him. "No."

Glenn shrunk back and went to sit down.

Dale was the next one. "Daryl why don't you go sit over there and I'll bring you something to eat. Don't make a scene."

"No."

Finally, when Carol was about twenty feet away from him, Axel, of all people blocked his way.

"Hey man, look, I know yer hungry, let me grab ya something and ya can take it with ya."

"No."

But Axel didn't move, Daryl stepped to the left, so did Axel. Daryl stepped to the right, so did Axel.

Glenn let out a whistle. "Axel's gonna die today."

Axel squared his shoulders. "Look, the lady don't want ta be seein ya right now, ok? Give her a bit a time, she'll cool off, but she don't want ya in here right now."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at the man, expecting him to cower, but he didn't.

Rick stood up from his place at one of the tables, ready to step in if needed.

"So, if yer hungry, I'll bring ya some breakfast outside. Ok?"

Daryl met Carol's eyes; he could see the hurt in them.

You could hear a collective gasp when Daryl responded.

"Sure, she'll see me when she's ready. I aint gonna push."

He looked back at Axel, "I'll be out by the fence. Thanks."

Andrea looked at Merle who was staring at the scene with a smirk.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was my little brother bein a fuckin man. There's hope for him yet."

Rick made his way from breakfast, returning to the cellblock. Lori was still in her cell, sleeping. Rick sighed. She had been doing that most of the time they had been here. Sleeping or staring. Not talking much, eating with the others only when she was dragged into the dining area. He looked down at her belly, now fuller. He felt sorry for her, hell she may have been a shitty wife, but he wasn't innocent in all this. He turned, intending to go out and check the fences. There had been a few walkers that had gotten through the main gate last night, T-Dog had taken them down no problem, but he wanted the weaknesses in the fence fixed.

Instead he found himself standing outside of Beth's cell without any memory of walking towards it. He really didn't know what to do about this. They hadn't talked really since she had woken up. As soon as she had, he had left her to Herschel, and gotten out of there quick. He couldn't help how he was feeling, but he could keep himself from doing anything about it. He had to. She was too young, she deserved someone her own age, and not some washed up sheriff with gray in his beard. He went to move past her cell when she called out to him.

"Rick, can you come in here for a second please? I need your help."

He entered her cell, finding her struggling with tying her shoes.

"Sorry, I told Maggie I could do it myself. Guess I should have tried before I sent her out to the yard."

He knelt down on the concrete, quickly tying her shoes.

As he went to get up, she placed a hand on his cheek and he lightly touched her wrist.

He looked up into her eyes and she blushed.

"I just wanted to say that you for saving me that day."

"I didn't do much Beth, I know you've already thanked Michonne, she really did all the work."

"Michonne saved my life that day Rick. But the way you held me, carried me, stayed with me after. I could have been broken after the barn, after this. But I think I have you to thank that I'm not."

Rick took a deep breath as he stood, his fingers still on her wrist. "Beth, I-"

She shook her head, standing up. "No Rick, let me finish. I know you are older, I know you probably don't even think of me that way. I know that seeing me like that with Andre probably changed how you see me. But I just want you to know that I have feelings for you. Not out of any misplaced hero/victim complex either. This started before that. Rick I think you are a great man. I just want you to know that if you need anything, I am here for you." She laughed and stepped back. "Ok, now that I have completely embarrassed myself, I'm going to go find Sophia and Carl. Berry picking today."

She started to walk away when Rick seemed to recover his faculties.

'Beth, wait a minute."

He walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands. He traced the bruises on her cheeks with his thumbs, running one along her bottom lip. He shuddered in surrender as he lowered his lips to hers, in a feather light kiss. He pulled back and looked at her, holding her hands in his.

"I have feelings for you too Beth, but we're gonna have to do this slow, understand? I have to figure out this new life, this governor asshole, Lori. Plus your dad is gonna fuckin kill me."

Beth laughed looking up at him.

"I know Rick, slow is ok, as long as you're with me. And don't worry about my dad, I think he saw this coming. Plus, he came in when you kissed me."

Rick turned to look at the door of the cell where Herschel stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

Rick dropped her hands and ran his fingers through his hair. "Aw Shit."


	45. Chapter 45

**I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters. If you enjoy this story, please read my other AU story, One Horse Town.**

**Read and Review.**

**Enjoy!**

It had been two weeks since he and Carol, hell, he didn't know what ta call it. Broke up he supposed. He had been doin what he promised, staying away from her, giving her space. But goddamn it was fuckin killin him. Every night he lay on his perch starin down into Carol and Sophias cell. Once in a while he would catch Sophia lookin up at him, but he didn't think Carol had given him so much as a glance.

He flicked the last of the cigarette over the watchtower railing and picked up the binocular, scanning the perimeter. When he got to the northeast corner he thought he saw some movement in the trees. At first he thought he was just seen things but then a boy came running out of the woods followed by two women and two men. Only the last man was armed, and only with a stick. As soon as the last man emerged, Daryl was already yelling down to Glenn and Merle to open he gates. Daryl watched as the man cleared the trees. The women and kid were inside the first gate. The first man had just reached the gate when a walker came out of nowhere and bit down on his neck. The woman screamed and started towards him, Merle grabbed her around the waist, pulling her away from the entrance. The armed man stopped to help his friend, but walkers were everywhere.

"Dammit man, get in here. Aint nothin ya can do for him."

Merle watched as the man tried to drag the man the rest of the way to the gate.

"Dammit! Glenn, grab her," he said as he pushed the woman into Glenns arms.

Merle motioned to Daryl to cover him from the tower. He grabbed the guy, trying to haul him off his friend. The guy struggled, not wanting to let go. Merle suddenly heard the telltale moan coming from the mans friend. Before he could react, it lunged at Merle, knocking him to the ground. Merle struggled with hoping Daryl could get a shot in when a stick came through the front of the walkers head. The other man stood behind his former friend, pale and shaking. Merle got up and grabbed him, dragging him behind the gates just as a herd of a dozens or so reached the fences.

Merle sat on the ground, trying to catch his breath. "Too fuckin old for this shit.n" He pulled Glenn aside. "Lets get these people inside. Have doc look at the guy and the cryin woman."

"Shouldn't i cuff him, put him in a cell or something?"

"Nah, dude just staked his friend ta help me. He'll won't be no trouble. Get Maggie and Beth to take the older woman and kid, get them some food."

"Yes sir." Glenn clapped Merle on the shoulder and took the people toward the prison. Merle wiped his hand over his face an headed up to the tower to Daryl.

Beth and Maggie took the woman, Linda and the boy, Sam into the kitchen to get them something to eat. Carol and Herschel tended to the man, whose name no one seemed to know and the woman named Ellen. Carol had stitched up a few wounds on the woman but she was mostly worried about shock. The woman was pale and she was shaking despite being wrapped in warm blankets. The man had a head wound, a small bullet graze to his left temple. It was nothing serious, but Herschel also found three broken ribs and all of the fingers on the mans left hand were broken. Herschel had also seen large gash marks on the mans back.

He left Carol to put salve on the mans back. T-dog stood outside the cell just in case.

"T, would you so me a favor please. Could you get Daryl for me?"

"You sure?"

As much as she still didn't want to spend too much time around Daryl right now, she needed him in this situation.

She nodded and T-dog gave her a knife, "Just in case." He ran off to get Daryl.

Less than a minute later Daryl stood outside the cell and cleared his throat. Carol looked up ans motioned for him to come in. The man was now sleeping, the woman was almost out too. Herschel had given them a sedative.

Daryl stood behind her as she started putting supplies back in her kit. He leaned a bit closer. Damn he could smell her shampoo, her soap. Just smelling her was getting him hard. He wanted to reach out and touch the small sliver of skin that peeked out from between her shorts and the hem of her shirt. She bent down to pick up some scissors from the floor and Daryls mouth began to water. All he could think about was that night in the showers with her. They way her pussy had clamped down on him when he took her from behind, claimed her like an animal. The sound of his name on her lips as she pushed back onto him screaming around her orgasm. Shit, he was gonna have ta snap out of it or he was gonna have an embarassin, messy problem in a second. He backed up away from her just as she turned around. "Whats up?"

"Well womans name is Ellen, it was her husband, Jack that died at the gate. Don't know his name, he hasn't said a word. She said he was a doctor. He has some really violent injuries."

"What ya mean violent injuries?"

She pulled back the sheet to reveal the angry, red slash marks on the mans back. Daryl tensed and backed up, his back hitting the wall. He chewed his thumb furiously. "What else?"

"All the fingers on his left hand are broken, three broken ribs, bullet graze to his temple and a few of his teeth have been pulled. And it wasn't for dentistry purposes. This mans been severely tortured"

Daryl shook his head, disgusted. "What sick kind of motherfucker would do all that shit?"

"Well, that's why I wanted you here. The woman said something about the governor. Apparently him and his men did this."

Daryl ran his hand through his hair. "Shit!"

Linda and Sam sat at one of the metal tables as close to each other as they could possibly get without the boy sitting on her lap. Maggie and Beth watched with sadness as the boy ate his sandwich and canned green beans so fast they were afraid he might get sick. Linda put a hand on his arm.

"Slow down sweetie, you're going to get sick." She looked up ar Beth and Maggie. "I'm sorry, just been a while since we ate."

"Our pleasure. Sorry we don't have more to offer than canned ham on bread and soggy green beans."

The boy looked up, his plate now empty. "No ma'am, that was the best dinner I ever had." He smiled, finishing off his water.

Maggie smiled and jumped down from the counter. "Well, maybe if you help me make it, you can have another one. As long as Linda says ok."

Sam looked at Linda who grinned and nodded. Maggie took his hand and led him to the pantry. Beth sat down next to the woman. "Is he yours?"

The woman shook her head as she ate the last bite of her sandwich. "No. His mamma was with us up until five days ago. She died. We left."

Beth just nodded.

Daryl, Rick and Michonne walked in to the room and sat down with Linda and Beth. Rick extended his hand. The woman hesitated before placing her hand in his, shaking it.

"Ma'am. Can you tell me what happened? How you got here?"

Just as the woman Began to talk, Sam and Maggie came out of the kitchen, Sam balancing his plate and bottle of water. He stopped dead in his tracks and ran at the table, flinging himself into Michonnes arms. Michonne was surprised but smiled and squeezed the boy back.

"Sam, oh god! I'm so happy to see you buddy."

Daryl and Rick exchanged puzzled glances.

"Where's your ma?"

Sams face dropped and his voice quivered.

"She didn't listen. He wanted to trade me. She told him no and he shot her in the head."

He looked up at her tears running down her face. He looked over at Rick and Daryl. "I'll be good. You can trade me, sell me, or even if you want I can stay here, if you, uh, want me for one of you."

Daryl answered. "Don't know what yer talkin about kid." He looked at Michonne.

She stroked Sams hair. "The town where I was, where Sam was, they sometimes trade women or younger children."

"Trade them, why?"

"Sometimes labor, but most of the time for other, more unsavory activities."

Daryl felt sick. He thought he was going to vomit on the floor. "Ya mean this kids offering himself ta us?"

"Yeah."

Rick ran his hand through his hair. "Son we aren't like that here. We dont trade people. No one here will make you do anything like that, understand"

Sam nodded. "So you wont hurt Shone, Linda, or Ellen?"

"Nah kid. We aint gonna trade none of ya, aint gonna hurt ya. Ya got our word."

For the moment at least, Sam seemed to believe them. "Ok."

He looked up at Daryl, his eyes hopeful. "Can you teach me how to use you arrow thing?"

Daryl smiled. "Sure kid, I think I can do that."

Just as Sam bit into his second sandwich they all heard Loris screams echo through the prison.

Daryl and Rick arrived at the medical cell to see Carol cradling Lori who was sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. She had one arm out and was pointing and screaming at the unconscious man on the bunk.

"He's found us! Oh god, he's found us!"


	46. Chapter 46

I do not own the walking dead or its characters. Please ignore grammar and spelling errors, i am currently writing on my phone.

Read, review and enjoy!

Herschel reached the spot where Lori now sat, head in hands being comforted and rocked by Carol.

"What the hell is going on here?"

He closed the cell where the man still lay unreaponsive. Carol and Beth half carried half dragged Lori to her own cell. Herschel got a blood pressure cuff on her arm while Carol prepped a syringe . All of a sudden a shriek escaped Loris throat and she flew at Carol, arms flailing,. Carol dropped the syringe in an effort to block the blows. She screamed in pain as Lori raked her fingernails down Carols face and neck. Herschel called for help as Daryl came plowing into the cell. He had heard Carol screaming and a cold chill went through his entire body. HIS woman was in danger, in pain. He saw Carol cowering in the corner, hands up guarding her face from Loris brutal assault.

Daryl roared, "What the fuck?"

Herschel was trying to stick Lori with the syringe but wasnt having any luck. Daryl pushed in front of Carol, blocking the blows and grabbing at Loris arms. If she wasnt pregnant Daryl would have just tackled her but he didnt want to be responsible if that shit went wrong. That would be all he would fuckin need. As quickly as her assault began, Lori suddenly went silent, arms going limp at her sides. Carol crouched in the corner hands running over her neck and face, coming away with blood.

"Goddammit!" Daryl grabbed her up, running through the common area. As he passed Rick he growled. "Get that fuckin woman under control or one of us is gonna fuckin do it for ya."

Andrea appeared from her cell. "Bring her in here. Merle, go grab a kit."

Daryl lay her on the bottom bunk as Andrea wet a towel and handed it to him.

"Im going to go get Merles whiskey. He thinks I dont know where he hides it. We dont have many pain pills left and a couple of those scratches are going to need stitches. Take this towel an gently clean her face. Be easy Daryl."

Daryl nodded, a lump forming in his throat. Carol spoke up from the bunk. "Have Merle stitch me up please. He did a great job last time."

Andrea smiled. "You got it. Thats Merle, plastic surgeon for the discerning post apocalyptic clientele."

Daryl began to gently wipe towel acoss Carols face, trying to remove the mess of blood mixed with tears. "What the hell happened?"

"No idea. She jus came at me wailing like a banshee."

"If it happened ta anyone else but ya Carol, that bitch would have gotten slapped in the fuckin face. Why didn't ya pop her?"

"Daryl, shes pregnant and she obviously has some mental things going on right now. But, believe me if Idid do it, it would have been with a closed fist." Carol laughed.

Daryl shook his head. "Damn woman. How can ya joke at a time like this? Look at all the shit ya been through. Ed, the farm, losin our baby-" He was cut off by Merle coming in holding a med kit. Andrea followed, whiskey bottle in hand. Merle stared down at Carol as Andrea opened the bottle.

Merle cackled. "What the fuck cookie lady? Been a -what they call it- de ja vu fuckin shit day here. Tell ol Merle the truth. Yer just gettin in ta all this shit just ta get my hands all over ya body, aint ya?"

Carol snickered. "No Merle. Ive heard from Andrea that you just wouldnt be worth all this fuss."

Andrea chuckled and handed Carol the bottle. Merle stuck his tongue out at her. "Real funny. Have a good deep swig a this sugar." He examined her face as she as she drank, nearly choking as the liquid burned down her throat. Merle looked at Daryl.

"Three a these need stitchin, rest I can glue shut. Why dont ya go help Rick and Herschel with that crazy bitch. Andrea'll come get ya when Im done."

Daryl shook his head as he crouched down near Carols face.

"Asshat, this is gonna take a while. Go find somethin ta fukin do."

"No. I aint leavin her again. Never again."

Carol looked into his eyes. She believed him, but that didnt mean she wasnt going to make him work for it. She reached out and took his hand. "Its ok Merle, I want him to stay."

Andrea grinned broadly. Merle chuckled as her put in the first stitch. "Alright then."

Daryls heart surged. He was gonna have ta pick some flowers later. He thought back to a patch of cherokee roses he had seen on a hunt. Yeah those would be great. They used to be his mas favorite. He'd pick some for Sophia too. Carol had just given him the opening he needed. And he was gonna make sure she never regretted it.

Lori stood in the med cell, Rick gripping her arm.

"What the fuck is going on Lori ? Ravin like a goddamn lunatic, attacking Carol? She needs stitches for god sakes. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Lori didnt answer. She just stared at the unmoving man on the cot. Rick tugged his hand through his hair. "Who is he Lori?"

Her voice came out in a whisper. "The Governor."

Rick had his sidearm out in a flash, aiming it at the mans head. Suddenly Ellen got up, placing herself in front of Rick.

"No. Please dont. This isnt the governor. Hes a good man, not a monster."

Rick looked at her. "Whats his name?"

"I dont know, they tortured him for days. He got loose, helped us escape."

Rick went ovet to the cot and rougjly turned the man around.

Lori gasped, "Milton. Oh god. Rick he saved me. They did this because of me. I saw the jacket. The governors jacket I just assumed. Carol. Oh god Carol. What did I do?"

Tears ran down Loris face. Rick moved to hold her but she suddenly lunged forward towards the table of supplies. In a flash she had lodged a pair of scissors in her neck, severing her carotid artery. As Lori lay bleeding out in Ricks arms, Ellens screams echoed through the prison.


	47. Chapter 47

Sexual content warning. If you like this story, check out my second One Horse Town. I do not own the walkimg dead or its characters.

Enjoy!

They held a ceremony outside, near the west fence. Hers was the first grave there, the first cross, but Rick knew it wouldn't be the last. It didn't matter if the walkers got them, the governor and his men, people would always find a way to die. Everyone was there, even Merle and Daryl who should have been walking the fence, but he knew they wanted to pay their respects. They were his friends. No matter how much they disliked Lori, and he knew Daryl had every reason to despise her since that pregnancy announcement; they would be here for him, for Carl. He appreciated that like they would never know. He glanced over at Beth who was singing Amazing Grace, she looked like an angel. Rick stood at his wife's grave, his arm around his son, his only living family. At that moment, Rick felt an overwhelming weight being lifted off of his shoulder, and at the same time, he felt like a piece of shit. His wife had died by her own hand, in his arms, yet he felt relieved. Relieved at what a new beginning he and Carl could have.

After the funeral, Carol was digging around the pantry trying to find something special to make for dinner. She was so damn sick of how everything around here was so mundane, so routine, so gray and depressing. Merle came in to the kitchen looking for Andrea. He heard a commotion in the pantry and carefully walked towards the door. He opened it to find Carol throwing boxed goods at the walls and shelves. She had tears streaming down her face.

Shit he thought. What the fuck was he supposed ta do? He had a hard time with Andrea and all her pregnancy hormone shit, he wasn't quite sure what the fuck was wrong with Carol. He just stood there, leaning up against the door, letting her get all of her aggression out. He smirked when she started throwing cans. And she wasn't throwing any small cans neither. Little Carol was hoisting up industrial size cans of tomatoes, beans, whatever she could get her hands on. She picked up a large glass jar of pickles, prepared to throw it and the glass shattered in her hand.

Merle rushed into the room, trying to get ahold of Carol, but she was still reaching for anything to throw. She had another jar of pickles in her hand when Merle wrapped his good arm around her waist, lifting her feet off the floor. He knocked the jar of pickles out of her hand and carried her backward into the kitchen, setting her down.

She cried on her knees on that floor until she had nothing left in her. She cried for Herschel, Maggie and Beth's lost home. She cried for the normal life Sophia would never have. She finally cried for the baby she had lost. She cried for everyone in the group. If they kept living this way, one at a time, they would probably all go out like Lori.

Merle saw Carl walk in to the kitchen. The kid froze when he saw Carol curled up on the floor sobbing.

Merle whispered to him. "Carl, come ere."

Carl shook his head, backing towards the door.

"Dammit kid come ere!"

Carl shook his head again before turning towards the door.

"Ya leave this room, I'm gonna tell yer pops about the playboys under yer bunk ya little fucker!"

Carl shrugged and bolted out the door. Merle shook his head and rubbed his weary face, trying to think of something to do. If it was Andrea he would pick her up, hold her on his lap, pepper a few well-placed kisses along her jaw. Usually by that point she would be writhing in his lap and she would have forgotten what the hell she had been crying for. Merle was just about to reach out to pick up Carol when Daryl came in the door.

"Merle what the fuck did ya do? Carl came out there said Carol was cryin, you was in here then ran to his cell like ya hit him."

"Fuck ya. I didn't do shit. Just came in here and she was goin all nuts, throwin shit around. I let her be til she picked up a glass jar and it broke in her fuckin hand. Ya can handle this shit, I'm gettin the fuck outta here. One cryin woman is enough for me ta deal with." Merle left, muttering the whole way under his breath.

Daryl stood there in the kitchen, just staring at Carol. Her sobs had subsided, but she was still on her knees on the ground, head down, kind of like she was taking a nap. He heard her take a deep sigh and raise her head. She got to her feet and wiped away the tears from her eyes. She smiled at him. "Hey Daryl. Need something?"

Daryl just stared at her, completely confused. "Um, ya ok?"

She wiped her hands on her jeans and chuckled. "Yeah, just everything got to me at once, ya know." He nodded and she noticed he had his hands behind his back. "Whatcha got there?"

He blushed and held out one hand that held a mason jar with a dozen Cherokee roses in it. He held out the other hand that had a stringer full of fish. They hadn't had fish in a while. Also, behind him on the table he had set a cd player and a stack of cds. "Daryl what is all this?"

"Well I figured we've been through a lot lately, all of us. Need ta have somethin different, something special. If we don't do something soon, every one of us is gonna end up like Lori. Figured we have a good dinner, have a little bit of downtime, some music, do us all good."

Carol stood there just staring at him. Here was the man she loved, who loved her back and loved her daughter. She had been trying to stay away from him, thinking she could never count on him again. And here he was. Mirroring her own thoughts, her own feelings and he didn't even know it. She sighed heavily and shook her head, walking over to him.

"Dance with me Daryl?"

"Uh, I don't dance. I'm all sweaty, I smell like fish. Ya don't want ta get too close ta me here."

She took a step closer to him. "Wait I'm sorry that you thought that was a question. Dance with me Daryl."

He chuckled at her forcefulness. "Yes ma'am."

He put the fish and flowers down and popped a cd into the player.

He approached her, wiping his hands on his pants. "Ya sure, I can go take a shower first, really Carol, I stink."

"Daryl stop trying to get out of this."

He sighed as he moved to stand in front of her. "Uh, I aint never danced before."

She smiled as she took his hand and placed it on her waist, the other in her hand. As the first notes of music began to play, Carol began to sway, moving Daryl with her as she did. The music echoed through the kitchen, she pulled Daryl closer, moving her arms to go around her neck. He circled both of his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, inhaling her scent. God she loved this song. She leaned her cheek against his chest as she started to hum along to the music.

_When the rain's blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I would offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love_

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
So no doubt in my mind where you belong_

Daryl felt Carol shake and he tilted her head up so he could see her face. "Whats wrong?"

"Daryl, I just can't. I can't do this anymore."

He started to chew furiously on his thumb and went to turn away. He was surprised when she grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the pantry. She pulled him in and locked the door, putting her back against it. Carol toed off her shoes and took off her shirt revealing a dark green lace bra, her nipples clearly visible through the lace. He reached out to touch them, but then pulled back, shaking his head. "Wait, I thought you said ya can't do this anymore."

She crossed to him, unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it down over his arms. "No Daryl I can't. She looked up at him shyly, "I can't be without you any more. I love you." She stepped back and unzipped her jeans, pulling them slowly down her hips, looking up at him as she did it. "Unless you don't feel the same way." She reached for her shirt to put it back on, tears forming in her eyes.

Daryl moaned low in his throat as he grabbed her shirt from her hands, threw it on the ground and pushed her up against the shelving. He began kissing her neck starting behind her ear and slowly moving down her creamy neck until he got to her shoulder. Carol bucked into him and he bit down, eliciting a moan from her. He backed up and kicked off hs boots, reaching for the button on his jeans. Carol pulled his hand away and replaced it with her own. She slowly pulled down his zipper, biting her lower lip. She pushed his jeans and boxers down and he kicked them across the floor. He now stood in front of her, naked as a jaybird. She pushed him back into one of the walls and gripped him in her small hand, her thumb trailing over the tip of his now hardened member. He reached out to relieve her of her jeans when she dropped to her knees, and stared up at him, lust in her eyes. Daryl moaned as she swirled her tongue over the tip, licking at the moisture there. His breathing quickened as she slowly enveloped him with her moist, hot mouth and began sucking. She swirled her tongue around the base of him, taking him into her mouth as far as she could. Daryl involuntarily bucked into her mouth, hitting the very back of her throat. Shit, he wasn't going to last long. He dropped to his knees, his cock making a popping noise as it pulled out of her mouth. He pushed her onto her back and ripped her jeans off of her, growling as he saw the matching lace panties. Hooking her legs over his shoulders he leaned in and put his nose against the crotch of her panties, inhaling her as deeply as he could. His tongue darted out and licked her through the lace. Carols hands tangled in his hair, pulling him up to kiss her. He never wanted to be away from her again, her touch, her scent, her taste. He kissed her deeply, slowing down a bit, he didn't want this to be over too fast, but as her tongue danced with his it was almost too much to take. He felt Carol move under him as she took off her panties, throwing them on the pile with his own clothes. Her small hand wrapped around him and lined him up with her pussy but he pulled away, pulling her legs back over his shoulders and burying his tongue inside of her.

"Oh Daryl, fuck!"

He smiled against her slit, he loved it when she swore like that. He licked slowly along her entrance, reveling in her taste, the way her legs tightened around him. He slid two fingers inside her and she bucked up into his mouth, begging him for more. His tongue licked at her clit in a slow torturous motion, his fingers curling inside of her. When he felt her legs begin to tremble, he knew she was close. He moved his mouth to hers, swallowing her scream as he thrust into her, hard and deep.

He lifted his mouth from hers. "Oh fuck Carol. So fuckin tight, damn."

She writhed under him, her legs hooking around his waist pulling him back inside her. She arched her back and panted, "Harder Daryl, harder."

Daryl pulled back until he was almost out and slammed back in as hard as he dared. As he set the rhythm the only sounds that could be heard were their bodies slapping together with the force of his thrusts. Carol reached out and dug her nails into his hips as her orgasm rushed through her. Daryl felt her walls clamp down on him like a vise and he roared, griping her nipple tightly with his mouth, he came, spilling himself into her. He collapsed onto his side, next to her, his fingers trailing lazily across her stomach, her breasts.

He looked over at the woman he loved, who was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, a goofy-ass smile on her face. All of a sudden, Merle pulled open the door to the pantry. He called out to someone behind him.

"Ha. No worries. I found em. Hey there little bro. Whatcha all doin in here?" Like it wasn't obvious. Merle tried to avoid looking at Carol, but just couldnt. Carol laughed from her postiion on the floor as Daryl covered her with his own body.

"Jesus brother, only lookin. Only lookin. Hey Rick, come ere. Need ya ta see somethin." Merle cackled as Daryl jumped up and slamed the door in his face.

He settled down again next to Carol, curling his arm around her waist, bringing her back against his chest.

"So, ya liked my idea about some downtime, huh?"

She chuckled. "Oh yeah, and believe me, this was some damn good downtime."

"So, how about we do it again, say next weekend."

"We have to wait until next weekend?"

"Well, figured we could maybe have a party. Ya know, let everyone else dance and shit." He paused as he moved to face her. "Figure everyone loves a wedding."

Carols breath hitched as she stared at him. "Wedding?"

"Yeah, I already asked Sophia. She wants ta be the flower girl by the way."

He pushed himself up to one knee, buck naked. "Carol, I love you and Sophia. I aint never gonna leave ya again. Will ya marry me?"

"Daryl are you sure? I didnt think you were the marrying kind."

"Never thought I was either, til I met you. I figure none of us are the same people we was before this shit started. But I aint never been so sure of anythin in my life."

Tears clouded Carols vision as she grabbed his face and ground her mouth to his.

"Yes, of course I will."

A loud "Hell yeah!" erupted from just beyond the door. "Welcome ta the family sis."


	48. Chapter 48

This chapter is a long one. Our group has their first encounter with the governor. I do not own the walking dead or its characters.

Read & review!

Enjoy!

Daryl had been Carols shadow for two days now. He even waited outside the bathroom when she had to pee, or when she took showers. It didn't matter that during shower time there were at least two women in there. He didn't know why, but he felt something bad was going to happen. He also took Sophia wherever he went, even if she protested.

Towards the end of the second day, Carol was beginning to feel crowded. She wasn't sure why he felt he needed t be near her every minute, but if he didn't give her some space, she was gonna go off on him. Finally it happened. Carol, Sophia and Andrea were in the kitchen, loading up the serving platters for dinner. Daryl was walking only steps behind Carol and Sophia as they hurried along gathering up bowls and plates and silverware. Carol kept stealing exasperated looks with Sophia, her mother smiling gently. Carol was worried though. She knew that when Ed had been home on the weekend, he had followed her around the house as she did chores, laundry, cooked. He berated her the entire time, slapping at her and kicking her for anything he didn't like along the way. He had done the same thing to Sophia, but just with words. As she cleaned up her room, he had taken all the clothes out of her drawers, thrown them around the room and told her to do it all again. She could see the way Sophia's eyes kept darting to Daryl, almost as if she was just waiting, waiting for him to explode, grab her, hit her.

Carol was paying too much attention to Sophia as she went through the doorway to the dining area. She hit her elbow on the door frame and the tray she was carrying began to tip. Daryl reached out ad gripped her arm to steady her. At the precise moment that Daryl's hand touched Carol, Sophia dropped the bowl filled with mashed potatoes and launched herself at Daryl.

One second Daryl was reaching forward tying to steady Carol and keep her from falling. The next minute, something, or someone had latched onto his back, taking a chunk out of his bicep. Daryl swore as he looked behind him, seeing only Sophia's blond hair. HE calmed himself, not wanting to hurt her, but she continued to claw at him, bite at him. He just stood there and took it.

Sophia wasnt really sure how it happened. One minute she was walking with her mom and Daryl, the next minute she saw a mans arm shoot out and grip her mothers own arm hard. It didn't even register in her brain at that moment that it was Daryl. The only thing that went through her brain was NOT AGAIN! Then she was leaping through the air a growl escaping from her tiny mouth. She felt herself land against something hard then she used her nails and teeth. Anything to get the monster away from her mother. She heard the monster swear and thrash, then he went still. She continued her assault, she barely registered her mother crying and screaming and then she felt two strong arms grab her from behind. She heard the soft voice of Uncle Merle whispering in her ear as he grabbed her in a hug and walked her backwards.

Merle had been looking for Daryl, little fucker had taken his good knife to go huntin this mornin and aint gave it back yet. He walked towards the kitchen and saw Carol, Sophia and Andrea with bowls and plates piled high with food. At least Daryl had killed somethin good usin his damn knife.

In a split second, everything went to hell. He saw Carol stumble, Daryl reach out to her, grabbing her arm. Then he saw Sophia, eyes bulging and glazed over, drop her bowl on the floor and launch herself on Daryl's back, clawing and biting. After his initial surprise Daryl had realized who it was and had stopped trying to throw Sophia from his back. Carol was screaming, crying, trying to talk Sophia out of it.

Merle went up behind the girl and grabbed her around the shoulders and waist, whispering in her ear.

"Calm down sweetie, aint nothin wrong. Yer mommas fine. Come on baby girl, come on back ta me. Let it go now sweetie."

He pried her off of Daryl and walked backwards until he hit the wall and slid down to a seated position with her still locked in his arms. She wasn't struggling, she was just crying. He kept whispering in her ear and Daryl stood there, too shocked to do anything. Carol ran over to Daryl, inspecting the bite marks and scratches he had on his arms and face.

Carol knelt down to Sophia, stroking her hair gently. "Sweetie, it was just Daryl. He would never hurt me. Oh baby, I'm so sorry Ed did this to us."

Sohpia picked her head up through her teary bloodshot eyes and looked at her mother, who was crying, looking from Sophia to Daryl. Realization hit Sophia suddenly and she let out a keening wail, as Merle began rocking her in his arms, still whispering in her ear.

Sophia raised her head to look at her mother, who was trying to get Sophia to look at her. She looked behind her mother at Daryl, at the red marks on his face from her nails, the chunk of flesh taken out of his arm.

"Oh god, what did I do?"she thought.

She struggled against Merle, who reluctantly let her go. She raced out of the kitchen, not bothering to look at anyone. Carol started after her, but Daryl's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Na, let me go." he nodded to Merle, who understood that he was supposed to look after Carol and he followed Sophia.

Carol collapsed to her knees, crying, trying to catch her breath. "Oh God Merle! The life I subjected her to. I thought she would be fine as long as he didn't touch her. Now she attacks Daryl just because he grabbed my arm. What am I going to do?"

Merle sat there, his back against the wall, shaking his head. "Ya gotta give the girl time. This is the first stretch she's had without Ed lurkin, aint it?"

Carol nodded.

Merle rubbed his hands over his face, wrestling with Sophia sure as hell killed his mood. "Don't worry about it too much. Ya just gotta be patient with her. I went through the same thing with Daryl."

Carol looked over at him, eyes wide. She moved to scootch over next to him, enjoying the feel of the cool concrete of the wall on her back. "You did?"

Merle chuckled. "Yeah, a few times. Before our Ma died, our Pa would go out huntin and shit. Be gone for days, sometimes even weeks at a time. We would be like a real family then. Ma would cook huge dinners, get out the fancy plates she saved from her Ma. She loved watchin them fancy cookin shows on the tv. Tell ya what, best meals we ahdin our lives."

Merle chuckled. "She hid those plates under loose boards in Daryl's room just so our asshole father wouldn't pawn em. The only nice thing she ever had."

Merles voice hitched and Carol placed her hands over his. "So, usually about once a month we would have a few good days, maybe even a week. One time, he was gone and a repairman came ta fix the sink. Ma offered him coffee, bein hospitable and all. Well, seems she burned herself pourin the coffee. Repairman came over grabbed her wrist to run it under the cold water. I aint ever seen Daryl with that look in his eyes, until Ed that is. He went crazy, jumped on the man, knocked him down, just kept punchin and punchin til I pulled him off. See, he knew there was nothin he could do when it was Pa, but he thought he could then. He told me after, all he saw was our pa's face, didn't register until he calmed down a bit that it was the repair guy and he didn't mean to hurt him. Ya gotta be patient"

Carol nodded. "Daryl's gonna act different towards her now, isn't he?"

"Daryl? Fuck no. He's probably as proud of her as anythin else. She stood up for her momma. Was tryin to protect ya. He'll be fine. Don't go worryin about him. He aint gonna give up on that little one. No matter how hard she bites." He laughed. "Damn, did ya see how high she flew? Looked like somethin out of a damn horror movie."

Carol laughed and rested her head on Merles shoulder. "Merle, you're going to be a great father."

"I don't know about that sugar, but I'm sure gonna try my damndest. Lets get up and help get dinner on the table. That girl a mine aint none too happy when she's hungry."

He found Sophia outside, sprawled on the lawn near the fence, Axel was sitting near her, just in case.

"Hey now can't be takin a nap this close to the fences, little girl."

"T's watching me," she said, not lifting her head. He looked up at the watchtower where T-Dog was studying them. He gave T-Dog a nod and he resumed his watch.

"Leave me alone Daryl."

Axel looked at Daryl warily wondering if he should intervene or not. He stretched out his legs in front of him to create a barrier between Daryl and Sophia. Daryl thought about yelling at the man, but he was only tryin to protect the girl. He could deal with that.

"Sophia now, I aint mad at ya, but we gotta talk about this shit. Could ya tell yer guard dog ta back off?"

Sophia looked at Axe. "Thanks Axel, I'll be ok."

"Ok, Miss Sophia, but I aint goin far. Just holler if ya need anythin."

Axel walked away, but only about 100 feet.

Daryl snickered. "Got yer own bodyguard now huh?"

As he sat down, Sophia started and backed away from him just a bit. Axel saw and closed the distance by about half. Daryl rolled his eyes. "Sophia, baby, I aint mad at ya. I aint never gonna hurt you or yer momma. Dont ya understand that?"

Sophia looked at the ground and nodded. "I do, but Ed said he was sorry so many times. I just don't want to get fooled again."

"I aint gonna try ta fool ya. I love ya, love yer ma."

"Daryl, I'm sorry I hurt you."

He smirked, "Hurt me? Nah. Just a few scratches and a little bite."

He opened his torn shirt to look at the wound. "Ok, a big bite. But I know you were just tryin to protect yer ma. Now, if ya did somethin like this just cause you were mad at me or somethin, we would have a problem, got it?"

Axel looked over at his tone and closed the gap in half again. "Geez little girl, ya got Axel fallin over his feet tryin to protect ya. He an ok guy?"

"Yeah, he's good. Its not like he likes me in a bad way. He talks to me about his little girl. He has some pictures too. He's never been uh, not appropriate or whatever with me. He tells me what to look out for with all that. Says he was locked up with a lot of them. He wouldn't hurt me."

"Well, I think I trust him. But if he does hurt ya, what ya gonna do?" He was talking loud now, making sure Axel heard him and understood.

Sophia beamed at him. "Stick a knife in his eye, right Daddy?" Axel actually laughed out loud. Well, thats a good sign, Daryl thought.

After he hadn't answered her for a few seconds she chanced to look up at him.

"That's right baby girl. But if ya can come to one of us first, that would be good. Don't want ya gettin blood in that pretty hair of yours."

"So, is it ok, if I um, call you that?"

"Music to my ears darlin. Alright, let's head inside find yer ma."

They walked towards the prison doors, followed closely by Oscar and Axel. Rick came out, leading Milton the scientist guy out into the yard. He looked really banged up and still was walking with a limp. But the minute he took a big gulp or fresh air, some of the color returned to his face.

Sophia and Daryl walked up to the pair, Sophia stopping to address them. "Mr. Milton, I'm glad you're feeling a bit better.

Milton just nodded. He turned and whispered something to Rick. Rick shrugged and laughed.

"Mr. Milton, most of us don't really tell Daryl what to do. Milton here says we should keep our children and women indoors."

Daryl huffed. "If the fresh air makes my girl feel better, shes gonna come out here, dammit."

Milton looked a little nervous as he answered. "Oh No, I'm sorry, you misunderstand me. I'm not one of those children should be seen and not heard people. I just think it would be beneficial for their safety. Some men have a, shall we say, preference for all women and female children."

Daryl moved towards Milton who put his hands up in front of him.

"No, not me, please, I assure you."

Daryl stopped.

"Maybe it would be best if you sent your, um-"

"Daughter." Daryl finished for him.

"Yes, daughter. Maybe you should take her inside before we speak further."

Daryl looked down at Sophia who shook her head. "No, anythin ya need ta say, she can hear it."

Milton looked uncomfortable but continued. "I grew up in Woodbury, with the governor, actually his real name is Phillip. He took over the town just after the outbreak. Everything was great for a while. But, he has some issues. He always liked women, his wife Marguerite even left him over his philandering. He had a daughter Penny and he doted on her. After a while he began pillaging nearby towns, survivor camps. He began bringing people back, mostly women and children. He always said that the men were already dead, gone. But I knew that was a lie. Anyway, I had a research assistant, Michelle who I started a relationship with. She was funny, smart, beautiful. The only woman I have ever loved. One night she came to me, worried. The governor wanted her to report to his quarters the next night. We both knew what this meant." Milton looked at Daryl, then Sophia. He leaned down to get on Sophias level, even though his ribs protested.

"Sophia can you do me a huge favor and put your earmuffs on for just a minute or two?" Sophia sighed, rolled her eyes and put her hands over her ears. Daryl just looked at the man like he had lost his damn mind.

"Earmuffs?"

"Yeah, there is a lot that goes on at Woodbury that I didn't want to talk about with the children around there. They all undertood earmuffs."

Milton continued. "The governor never left the pretty ones alonefor long, even the girls. We made plans to run away the next morning. That was about two weeks after I had released Lori. Someone found out what I did, what I was going to do. The next morning my door bell rang and on my front step was a box, wrapped in valentines day paper, with hearts all over it. I thought it was from Michelle. I opened it and inside were Michelles head and a sonogram picture of our unborn child. They had taken it before they killed her. She had only told me a few days before that she was expecting. He has had an eye on your group since Shane and Lori found us. His men have alrady picked out their favorites, and I ca tell you that all the women are spoken for." He looked at Daryl, grimacing a bit. "Even Sophia. So please, don't take my warnings lightly. He won't stop. He will come for us."

Daryl looked over at Sophia blissfully unaware with her hands over her ears. "Alright, let's get inside then."

As they turned to go a shot rang out through the yard. Milton grabbed his shoulder that had been torn into by a bullet. Axel, Oscar and Rick drew their weapons, firing in the direction the shot had come from. Daryl pushed Sophia through the door, telling her to get down. Oscar lurched and fell, a neat little bullet hole appearing in his forehead. Axel grabbed his friend by the jumpsuit trying to pull him out of harms way. Daryl swore and went to Axel, dragging the other side of Oscar inside while Rick grabbed Milton, dragging him in. Merle and Glenn were now outside firing in the direction of the gunfire, T-Dog shooting from the tower.

After Glenn and Merle had given the all clear, Oscar was dead. He had been killed instantly and Axel grabbed a blanket to cover his friend. Carol and Herschel were working frantically on Milton who had lost blood that he couldn't afford to lose right now.

Daryl and Rick slowly walked out into the yard, crossbow and gun raised, looking for the gunman. After searching, they were relieved that no one had gotten in the fences. Rick looked toward the front gate, seeing a piece of paper hanging there. Rick snatched it off the fence, reading it out loud.

_Dear gentleman,_

_I have been waiting to make your acquaintance for some time now. I understand some of my men have had the honor of dying at your hands. You have proven yourselves to be good soldiers. I extend an invitation to your group to come join us at Woodbury. If we can let bygones be bygones, I believe it would be mutually beneficial to both our groups. Plus, I believe you owe it to me. You took some of my best men from me and also one of my most fertile women. If you refuse, I can tell you that we will take your prison, and we will tear every woman and child from their beds by their hair if we have to. It would be much easier if you brought them to us. You see, the future of this world is women and children fellas, you know what I mean. Every woman at your prison is spoken for by my men. Me personally, I am partial to the silver haired woman, she will make a wonderful mother for my future children. Someone has also spoken for the female child. I have no doubt you wont like that one bit, but I assure you, you will adjust. I will be seeing you gentleman soon. -Your Governor._

Rick crumpled the note in his hands as Daryl stormed off toward the gate.

"Daryl wait, no."

"He aint takin my wife Rick, my girl. I aint gonna let him."

"Daryl we need a plan, you can't go out there by yourself. He has plans for everyone, Andrea, Beth, Maggie too. We need to protect all of them. Come on inside. We need to talk to the people from Woodbury we got here, see if there's a way in."

"Way in? We goin after him?"

"Well I sure as shit aint gonna let him come after us or ours brother. So yeah, The fights going to Woodbury."


	49. Chapter 49

**I do not own the walking dead or its characters. **

**Read and review!**

**Enjoy!**

Now the group was divided. The men, Ellen and Michonne against the rest of the women. The women wanted to stay where they felt safe, seeing how things fared when their men got back from Woodbury. The men wanted to pack up, find somewhere the governor didn't know about in case things went bad. They knew the governor was aware of their location, so even if they failed in their effort, the governor surely would have told his men where they were, and Milton had said that the governor had some messed up men among his ranks, and a lot of them. Milton and Ellen had served as mediators between the men. Well, they tried at sharp divide had happened after Carol had basically tried to beat the shit out of Merle.

They were gathered in the common area, everyone sitting at the cold metal tables, divided almost by gender. The only women who were for leaving the prison right now were Michonne and Ellen. The only person straddling the fence on the men's side was Glenn and who could blame him, Daryl had thought, he still wanted to get some after this shit was over. They were having a heated argument, some women yelling, some men pounding their fists on the metal table tops. Carol smirked as she looked at Daryl who was hanging back, arms crossed over his chest. They had talked about this privately and they both knew where the other stood. Carol wanted to stay at the prison, but she understood the danger of staying if they weren't able to kill each and every minion the governor had. Daryl understood Carols and the other women's desire for security, a permanent home, especially Carol, who had grown more protective of Andrea over the last few weeks.

The debate was getting heated. Rick and Herschel going up against Beth and Maggie, T-Dog throwing in a few words here and there. But the biggest display was Andrea going up against Merle. Everyone knew that those two knew how to fight, and they knew how to make up. That was their relationship. They fought hard, they loved hard.

At this precise moment they were standing toe to toe, arguing about what to do if they got the governor, but not all of his men.

"If the motherfucker dies, we still need to get all of his dipshit friends. Milton said they all know where we are, and most of them are like him. Take what they want." He pointed his finger at Andreas burgeoning belly. "Who they want, and don't ask no questions."

Andrea furrowed her brow, stabbing her finger into his chest. "Fine! You and all the rest of these macho men go take out the governor, take out as many men of his as you can. What the fuck do you want us to do while you are gone? If we have a chance at keeping this prison, I would defend this place to my last breath. We need something permanent, something ours. You want us to get out on the road, all these women, maybe one or two men? While you branch out and try to find us somewhere to stay? For what Merle, a week? A month? Our child needs somewhere to be born goddammit!"

Merle stepped closer to her, gripping her finger in his hand. As soon as she said that about the baby being born something snapped inside him. This was all too much. All this shit was running through his mind, now he was going to be responsible for bringin this kid into the fuckin world. "Look here you uppity, loudmouth bitch. Ya ned ta sit yer fat ass down an let the men handle this shit."

Daryl stepped forward. "Dammit Merle-"

Merle shot Daryl a 'shut the fuck up look' as everyone collectively held their breath. Instead of screaming at Merle, Andrea did something completely unexpected. She walked closer to Merle and put her hand on his cheek, staring into his eyes. She leaned in, placing her head on his chest. Her belly was pressed up against him and all of a sudden Merle felt the baby, his baby, move.

He backed up almost as if something had bitten him. Andrea went to follow and he turned, hand poised in the air to smack her. Andrea stepped backwards, afraid of Merle for the first time since this whole thing started. As she walked backwards her shoe caught on the bottom hem of her jeans, and she fell down hard. Carol and Beth raced over to her, helping her up. Merle moved towards her, putting out his hand, but Carol slapped it away.

"You Merle Dixon are a complete asshole. Get the fuck away from her now. Or I swear you will be so damn sorry."

Merle stared daggers at Carol. "Hey brother, better get yer woman in line. Teach her ta shut the hell up."

Daryl looked at Carol and smirked. "Nah, she's doin just fine. But ya best mind what she says. She will kick yer ass if she has ta."

Andrea was on her feet, Beth and Ellen taking her back to her cell. Merle called after her. "Yeah, why don't ya go an rest now. All ya do round here anyhow. Eat, bitch and sleep. Aint good fer nothin no more."

Merle never saw it coming. Carol blindsided him with a right hook that had a surprising amount of anger behind it. He staggered back, holding his jaw. Glenn laughed, Maggie slapping his arm. Rick and Daryl had moved a bit closer to the pair, just in case they were needed.

"Now listen here little lady, I aint never put my hands on ya, but ya hit me again, I'm gonna."

Carol chuckled leaning real close so only Merle could hear her. "No you wont Merle. I know exactly why you are treating her like this right now. Must be a Dixon thing. And believe me, she knows why too. But no matter why you are doing it, you scared her. That woman is carrying your chid and she was afraid of you just now. Are ya happy Merle?"

Merle rubbed his hand down his face, glaring at Carol. "Fuck You."

Daryl had heard that part and shook his head. "Ya asked for it Merle."

Carol smiled sweetly at her future brother in law. Merle was staring at that smile when he felt burning pain shoot through his body. Carol had actually reached down and grabbed him by the balls, and she was squeezing for all she was worth. A gasp went up among the men, some subconsciously shielding their own testicles.

The smile stayed pasted on her face as Merle sank to the floor, trying to wrench his manhood away from her. "You are gonna fix this you ass, or this little dick here," she gave another harsh squeeze "is gonna get cut off while you are asleep. Do you understand me?"

Merle, who was now having trouble breathing nodded.

Carol let go and stood up, wiping her hands on her jeans. "Good."

Merle just curled up in the fetal position holding himself to make sure she actually hadn't taken anything with her.

Daryl shook his head as Carol walked away. He leaned over Merle, patting him on the back. "I told ya to watch out asshole. Maybe next time ya gonna listen?"

Merle managed to growl out a "fuck you" from between his clenched teeth.

Daryl got up, pushing his boot into Merles side, rolling him over. "And just so ya know, if I thought for a second you would a really hit yer woman, I woulda killed you. Don't ever test me on that."

An hour later, Glenn was making his rounds, checking the fences one last time before he traded with T-Dog. As he came to where the fence curved behind what used to be one of the generators he noticed that the fence had been pulled up at the bottom. It would be a tight fit, but someone could definitely fit through. He turned towards the prison to warn the others when something hard hit him on the back of the head and his whole world went black.


	50. Chapter 50

**I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters.**

**Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

Merle sat in the, back against the concrete wall. He sat there in the darkness, disassembling his gun, then reassembling it again. He knew what he said was Andrea was crap. He didn't mean a word of it. The way she had touched his face after he said all those horrible thing to her. She knew what he was doing. Even Carol and Daryl knew what he was doing.

He buried his head in his hands. The men and Michonne were packing up what they thought they would need to go to Woodbury. He knew when they decided that they were gonna go to Woodbury, there was a good chance some of em werent gonna come back. He chuckled at the way Carol had stood up to him in the common room. Sh could see right through him. hell, she had been through the same shit with Daryl. Dixons were always testin people and shit. He kept flashing back to the fear he saw in Andreas eyes when he raised his hand to her. Hell, he knew he wasnt gonna hit her. She probably knew it too, but at that moment she thought it could be possible. He didnt know if he could ever forgive himself for that. He had a feeling she would, but he had promised himself he would never raise his hand to a woman. He knew Daryl meant it when he said he would kill him if he ever did.

Fuck. He called her fat, worthless. He kicked at the ground with the heel of his boot. Stupid asshole.

He was on his sixth round of gun cleaning when he heard footsteps coming towards him. They were even and steady, so he knew it was a person, not a walker. He figured it was Daryl come to chew his ass out. He deserved it though. He looked up when he saw faded brown shoes come into view instead of Daryl boots.

Herschel slid down the wall beside him. "Mind if I sit down son?"

Merle just shrugged.

He looked over at Merle who kept fiddling with his gun. "So, what do you call that? What was that show you just put on for everyone?"

"Fuck ya mean?"

Herschel laughed. "Oh son, I know damn well what that was. Back in my day we used to call it-well actually we didn't have a word for it. Just bullshit basically."

Merle looked at him, cocking the gun. Herschel laughed.

"Oh yeah son, you are a very scary man. Well not to me, not to many of the men around here, maybe just Glenn. But the women, they still fear ya. Got what you wanted, right?"

"Hell no. Didn't want her ta be afraid of me."

"Dont lie to me son. Now, I knew you weren't going to hit her, not really. But you wanted her to be afraid of you. You think that if she hates you before you leave, and you don't come back, it will be easier on her."

Merle sighed. "I suppose."

"Ok, let's say you don't come back. What then? What stories do you want her to tell your baby about its father? You want her to be bitter about the way you left things? Or do you want her to know that you loved her and the baby enough not to push them away?"

"Dammit doc, why ya gotta be right?"

"I'm old Merle. Old people are always right."

Merle chuckled. "Yeah, guess so." Getting up, he offered Herschel his hand and pulled the old man up, patting him on the back.

Merle looked at him with a mischievous glint in his eye. "So doc. When ya think Glenn and Maggie gonna tie the knot? Before or after the babies come?"

"Merle, I may be old, but I can still knock you on your loudmouth redneck ass. Dont forget that son." Herschel smiled.

Merle shook his hand. "Appreciate the advice doc. Gonna go find my woman."

He found her alright, just where he thought she would be, in their cell. He walked toward the open cell door when something poked him in the stomach. He looked down to see Sophia, her finger poking into his belly.

Shit, now she had her own guard dog.

"Hey missy, keepin an eye on Andrea for me?"

She stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"Yes, I am. And I haven't decided if I'm going to let you in yet. I heard every word you said to her and my mom Uncle Merle. How could you say those things?"

Merle had the decency to hang his head and looked ashamed. "I'm sorry darlin. I didn't mean the things I said. Really I didn't"

She shook her head at him. She crooked her finger indicating she wanted him down to her level. He crouched down on one knee.

She leaned really close to him, whispering. "Do you know who you reminded me of down there? Ed."

She raised her voice so that she was yelling right in his face now. "I couldn't do anything about him, but iI'm bigger now. And if you ever treat Andrea or my cousin like that I'm gonna feed you to the walkers!"

Merle raised his eyebrows and grinned. "Ya know what darlin, I believe you would."

He took her hands in his. "I'm gonna promise you right here, right now that I wont ever say those things again. I wont treat Andrea or yer lil cousin the way Ed treated you and yer ma. I'll treat them like Daryl treats you. That be ok?"

She considered him for a second. "I suppose, but I'm gonna be watching you."

Merle chuckled as he kissed her nose. "I know, so"s yer ma. I'm ok with that. Speakin of yer ma, why don't ya go help her and theCarl pack fhe food bags. Let me talk ta my woman."

Sophia nodded then ran off, yelling for Carl. He chuckled and turned back towards Andrea who was trying to sit up, without much luck. He walked over, guiding her into a sitting position. He sat down in the empty space beside her. They both stared at the ground, no one talking for a couple minutes. Merle was about to break the ice when she suddenly turned and punched him in the arm. Hard.

"I am not fat you son of a bitch! You however are a stupid, selfish, mean, asshole redneck dick!"

Merle just stared at her in shock, rubbing his arm. "That's what yer mad at? Not that I raised my hand to ya, nothin else I said but that I said ya was fat?"

She looked at him chuckling. "I know why you said what said, did what you did. Trying to push me away in case I lost you. The same thing you told Daryl not to do to Carol at the camp. But you did scare me a bit Merle. And I wont have you acting like an ass in front of our child."

Merle leaned back against the pillow, motioning for her to lay against him.

She shook her head at him.

"Aww come on now. Dont make me beg darlin."

She looked at him, a fake put on his face. Hell, if Merle Dixon could make a pouty face, she figured he actually was sorry. She sighed and maneuvered herself to lay between his legs, her head on his chest. Her hands came up protectively around her belly.

Merle moved his bad hand lazily up and down her back, his good hand joining hers on top of her bump. He leaned down and laid his lips on top of her head. She could feel his breath through her hair. "I felt the baby move down there."

She chuckled. "Yeah, I know. I saw you go pale. Thought you were gonna have a stroke."

Merle snorted. "Naw. Just didn't think it was gonna be that strong. Didnt hurt ya did it?"

"No babe, didn't hurt a bit. Keeps me awake sometimes at night. But I like to feel our baby moving. Let's me know its ok."

"Ya know I didn't mean anythin I said down there right? I promise on Daryl's life I wont ever raise a hand to you or our baby. Believe me? Besides, now I got Sophia on my ass ta treat ya right. Daryls talkin about teachin her ta use his bow. He does that, my ass is gonna be lookin over my shoulder all the damn time. She's a spitfire, that one. Just like her Uncle."

She started to stand up, walking toward the cell door. "Yeah, Carls going to have his hands full with that one."

Merle was staring at the sway of her hips. He was getting hard just looking at he walking. She was fuller, but he liked it. She was skinny with a bit of muscle before, but now, her tits were more than a handful, her ass was filling out her jeans much better. He was so busy lookin at her it barely registered what she said.

"Hold up, what the fuck ya mean, Carls gonna have his hands full?"

She closed the blanket to their cell, effectively shutting the rest of the prison out. She turned towards him, slowly shedding her clothes. Merle was mumbling about having Daryl put an arrow in Carls ass. She stood in the middle of the room and motioned for him to stand up and join her. He shot of the bed like a rocket, gripping her naked hips, pulling her toward the bulge in his pants. She reached up, grabbing the back of his neck, pulling him into a kiss. Her tongue darted into his mouth tangling with his own. He growled when she pulled away from him.

"Oh, don't worry big boy, Im gonna give you a send off to remember." She reached the bed and got down on it on all fours. Merles stared at her perfect ass, up in the air, relishing the sight of her glistening pussy waiting for him. In five seconds flat he had shed his clothes and walked up behind her. He took his cock in his hand stroking it a couple of times. He didn't want to hurt the baby, Herschel said he wouldn't. But damn he just wanted to grip her hips and pound into her until she screamed hs name as she came.

He must have hesitated too long because he groaned as he saw her snake her hand between her legs, pushing two fingers inside of herself. Merle just stared, his hand working on his cock as she rocked back and forth on the bed, moaning at the feeling of her own fingers inside of her.

He growled as his resolve broke. "Fuck woman, yer gonna be the goddman death of me."

He leaned down and grabbed her hand, putting the fingers in his mouth, savoring the taste of her. "No sense wastin the good shit."

He pushed into her slowly, then pulled back til he was almost out. "I'm gonna be gentle."

Andrea pushed back onto his cock impaling herself with him, moaning. "Dont you fucking dare."

He chuckled. That was one of the things he loved about Andrea. She knew what she wanted and she wasnt' gonna have anythin less. He pulled back out and pushed in as hard as he dared. She threw her head back moaning at the feeling of him filing her so completely.

Rick, Daryl, Carl and T-Dog looked up from the table where they were packing up the ammo.

Rick smirked. "Damn Daryl. Your brother must have a real way with words when he's in private."

Daryl smirked and shook his head. "Hell no."

Carl looked at his dad with a serious look on his face. "Actually dad, I don't think it's his words, I think it's his dick."

Daryl gaped at the kid before breaking down laughing with T-Dog.

Rick took a deep breath as Carl ran off. "Real fucking funny Daryl. Let me remind you that boy is spending all of his free time with your daughter?"

Daryl stopped laughing, picked up his bow and raced after Carl. "Dammit kid, come ere a minute."

Still laughing T-Dog just shook his head at Rick. "Not cool man, not cool."


End file.
